A School Story
by Chibiukyo
Summary: Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango follow Kagome to her world and decide to attend her school. There, they have to deal with being financially challenged; PMSing popular girls; a moody art teacher and a boy we love to hate: Katsuaki. IY/KAG Semi A/U can be OOC.
1. Rememberance

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Disclaimer: I don't own 'Inuyasha' or any of the original characters (Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, and Shippou). They belong to Rumiko Takahashi (and Viz). Yeah, please don't sue. I created the other characters.   
  
_~_~ Send comments to chibiukyo11@yahoo.com _~_~  
  
Author's Notes:  
This is mah first fanfic; so don't be cruel if you have negative feedback. ^.^;; I hate negativity! Anyways, enjoy your reading. They're kinda OOC. :( Also, I'm not gonna use many Japanese terms, because not everyone will understand. K, please read and enjoy ^.^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A School Story:  
~*~  
Chapter One: Remembrance  
  
~*~  
  
  
"Kagome, Kagome! It's time to wake up!" Her mother pounded her fist on the door. "You're going to be late!"  
  
Kagome sat up and rubbed her eyes, the covers falling from her shoulders to her waist. Blinking, she focused her attention to the digital alarm clock by her side. It was 6:58 am.  
  
"Kagome! Hurry up!"  
  
She mumbled and slid her feet into her ugly hot pinks slippers. She hated them, but wore them anyways, because they were a gift from her cousin. They were especially ugly on her. Right now, Kagome believed anything was ugly on her. Ugh. Morning. How she loathed it.  
  
Gently slapping herself a few times, she peered into her vanity mirror. She wasn't exactly pleased with the image of herself, her black hair mangled and she needed to wash her face.  
  
She began to brush her hair,   
  
Her eyes began to close again; she'd stayed up so late screaming and arguing... She thought everything would run smoothly, hoping it would be like telling Buyo 'Eat.' But noooooo! Inuyasha had to make everything hard. He always put up a fight, and things would always end with her giving him a violent 'Sit!'  
  
All she told them was that she was starting high school, and that she could only come down the well about once every month...Sango and Miroku understood. They were good and honest friends. Yeah.  
  
She then flashed back, and she was finally beginning to wake up....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Why?" Shippou pouted and folded his arms. Kagome smiled weakly. He was so adorable upset.  
  
"Because," Kagome had said, "I'm in high school. The grades really start to count now! I *do* want to go to college."  
  
"Why?" Shippou asked again. Sango glared at Shippou, with her classic 'Shut the f&^% up!" look.  
  
"You'll understand won't you? I really need to go, plus I'll still come back. It's not like I'm permanently leaving you guys." Kagome grinned a fake grin.   
  
Sango nodded, and Miroku looked shocked. She elbowed him, he grinned in response.  
  
"Yes, Kagome-sama, we understand. The Shikon Jewel is not as important to us as your educational life. But, you see, I may be dead upon your return if I don't get the-" Sango jabbed him in the stomach.  
  
"You can go Kagome. It's a good thing you told us instead of Inuyasha. He would have thrown a fit." Sango stood up straight, arching her back and stretching. "We should at least all do something together before you go though."  
  
Kagome smiled, "Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. I don't have to leave for a while."  
  
Miroku gave a lecherous grin. Sango stared at him angrily.  
  
"Oh, do I know what you're thinking..." She snapped.   
  
"How can you see as that type of man? I am a monk you know..." He snorted, and walked off.  
  
"I bet he has that stupid grin on his face...oh well. He's not annoying though unlike some people." Kagome sighed, and tucked her long black hair behind her ear. It had been a while since she had first come here, and she felt she was beginning to see Kikyo in the mirror instead of Kagome.  
  
"I guess it's just us, then."   
  
"Yes, it appears that way," Sango watched Shippou run off after Kirara, who was chasing a butterfly. "We should take a walk."  
  
They both walked in silence for quite a long time, Kagome stopping every once and while by a patch of flowers to pick some. She found it amazing that decades of years later, all that natural beauty would be gone. Fewer flowers. Almost no wildlife.   
  
  
  
"Kagome-chan," Sango suddenly blurted, inhaling the fresh air deeply. "What exactly are you planning to do after you leave? Are you going to look for a husband?" Sango grinned devilishly, her long black hair flipping back. "Well?"  
  
Kagome blushed. She hadn't expected that question. Well, maybe the 'What are you going to do?' but not the husband one...! She had no idea what to say or do...so she blushed.  
  
"Well, well..." Sango laughed. "I guess I finally caught you off guard. I do wonder what you do back in your realm. Do you have a lover?"  
  
"Ummmm...*blush*fidget* N-n-no I don't."   
  
"Oh really?" *grin*  
  
"Yeah, I don't have a boyfriend. I'm not even thinking about it I'm concerned with my academics." Kagome huffed.   
  
"Academics?" Sango asked.  
  
"School work. I don't imagine you'd have heard of that word before." Kagome sighed. Boyfriend was practically a foreign word. She never said it. Never thought about it. She didn't even think she had a crush. Well, 'think' wasn't exactly a strong word.   
  
"So, do you have a 'secret love?'" Sango asked prying deeper. "If you do, I can keep it. I'm good with secrets." She gave a warm and offering smile that Kagome felt she could trust.  
  
"No I don't. I can think of anyone I could ever think about that way. No Hojo, Katsuaki, no body." Kagome grumbled and looked away.   
  
"What about Inuyasha?" *grin again*  
  
"Hello! Are you kidding?" Kagome's eyes widened in shock. "He's still in love with my *past* life. You know, Kikyou. I'm just his little Tama-Detector. Geez, that sounds like a game."  
  
"Oh really?" Sango gazed at the sky, which was going to darken in a few hours.   
  
"Really...?" Kagome tried to figure what she was looking at, and looked up herself. Nothing but a blank sky. As usual. At least in present day there was a plane or something.  
  
"I think you'll have to let Inuyasha know. He'll probably be much more violent to me than you. Of course, if things get out of hand I could kill him! I'm sure he'll understand though." Sango grinned at Kagome, who smiled faintly in return and looked away.  
  
  
"He's not stupid! He'll figure it out, and if he does the hard way, he'll be even angrier. I believe it's best just to tell him," Sango suggested, "even despite your wishes."   
  
"Oh, thank you for thinking about me, I feel so loved." Kagome replied sarcastically. She continued walking, the soft crunching of the leaves mesmerizing her. She wanted anything to take her mind off telling him that she had to leave. He would be very, very angry.   
  
She remembered many times before, confronting him with certain problems such as these, and they all ended awfully. Yelling, screaming, and 'Sit!'" That's all that happened, they weren't what she would call productive conversations. He was definitely *not* the listening type.  
  
She sighed. Sango was right.  
  
"I'll tell him tonight. I guess you're right; I can't keep it much of a secret. He does come for me every three days." She grumbled, annoying memories flooded through her mind. Some how though, she couldn't help wondering what he was doing...  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"I don't get it..." Inuyasha mumbled, fiddling in Kagome's yellow backpack. "Miroku," he muttered, holding a box, "What the hell is 'tampon?'"  
  
"I haven't the slightest idea. Let me see one..." Miroku looked up from one of Kagome's teen magazines. My, did they wear such little clothes! He grinned. "Open it up."  
  
Inuyasha did, and pulled one out. "Hey, look! Instructions!" Inuyasha held up a little booklet, and scanned it. He paused.  
  
"Miroku, your family in the future must have invented these!" He yelled, throwing the box and directions down.   
  
"Why, then let me see..." Miroku took one out of the plastic baggies and took out the tampon. He studied the directions, looking from the booklet to the tampon.   
  
"Why, yes, these are quite...weird. Hmmmm... I wonder why a woman would have such a use for these? Don't you?" Miroku held it up and looked at it carefully. "How disturbing. Perhaps some sort of *cough* pleasurable device?"   
  
"I have no i-" Inuyasha was interrupted by Kagome's shrill scream. He noticed Sango jump back, and some birds fly out of the trees.  
  
"Kyaaaaaaaaaa~what are you doing with that?!?!" Kagome's face flushed, and she slapped Miroku's hand. The tampon was sent directly into a lake, where it swelled, absorbing water. Kagome blushed even harder.  
  
"Well..." Miroku muttered, "That's very interesting!"  
  
"Why are you going through my stuff?" She screamed, shoving everything into her stretched out backpack. She snatched the box from Inuyasha and threw it in. "You're gonna be sat so many times, dog boy!"  
  
"Hey! YOU'RE the one that leaves all her crap lying around all over! It's you're fault!" He snarled, his ears flattening against his head. "What do you expect me to do?!"  
  
"LEAVE IT ALONE!" She hollered, snatching the magazine Miroku was happily going through. "I don't go through your stuff! So don't go through mine!"  
  
"I don't HAVE any stuff, wench!" Inuyasha stood up, Miroku and Sango stepped back about ten feet.   
  
"You listen and you listen good, girlie!" He roared, stepping forward. She stared him back directly in the eye. "I can go through your stuff all I want, you got that? I wasn't PLANNING on ever doing it again, but now that I know it annoys you, I'm gonna do it! Feh!" He stuck out his tongue.  
  
"SIT boy!" She clenched her fist as his face smacked the ground. "Ok...I've decided. Sango, Miroku. Ja ne. Say bye to Shippou and Myoga for me. I'll see you in a while. As for you Inuyasha, you better have GROWN UP when I get back!" And with that, she jumped down the well.  
  
"Oi! Where are you going?!" She heard Inuyasha yell after her. She yelled 'sit' again before he could jump after her.   
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome sighed. She was fully dressed now, and she stared herself in the mirror. She noted it was the begging of the second week of school, and Naoko Kobayashi was already making it hell. "Nao-chan" as she was called by her doting sister, Etsuko, was quite the school "whore" as Sota would put it. She wore the most provocative outfits on 'Free Dress Friday' (well, only one had passed) and it was rumored from Naomi that she had slept with every boy in the student body.  
  
Kagome thought that everyone was just making fun of her because of her shocking baby blue eyes and wispy blonde hair, jealous. But, Naoko was really annoying. She told Kagome that 17 different things were wrong with her make up that day, and completely insulted the beginning of her sewing project.  
  
That wasn't the worst. Kagome had an enormous crush on Katsuaki, Naoko's boyfriend. She was so-so flirting, and Naoko had walked up on Friday, in her mini skirt/high heeled glory and stared Kagome down.  
  
~*~  
  
"Higurashi!" She had snorted, her hoop earrings jingled. Her ears were pierced twice.  
  
"Huh?" Kagome looked up and had blinked. Katsuaki looked up as well and gulped.  
  
"Are you flirting with him?" She asked coldly, setting her file folder down. Placing a hand on her hip she frowned.  
  
"N-n-n-no, I'm not."   
  
"Naoko..." Katsuaki placed his head in his hand, and closed his eyes.   
  
"Good. You better not ever. I don't like that, you know. His is my boyfriend. She leave him alone. Plus you ain't got the righ' looks to hang around a cute guy like Katsuaki-kun. See ay later, hussy!" Naoko started laughing, and so did her group of preppy friends.  
  
Kagome fumed.   
  
"Hey listen, you hoochie!" She snapped, "I wasn't flirting with your boyfriend. And if I was, it wouldn't matter! You have enough of them!"   
  
Naoko turned slowly; her and her friends bear the same expression. Annoyance.  
  
"Well," Naoko grinned cockily, "At least I have *one*!" She laughed. So did the class, apparently they had been listening.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome growled, applying final touches of makeup.   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
Author's Notes: Heehee one done. I hoped you enjoyed it enough to make it this far. I would really love to hear suggestions for improvement, just as long as they're not flames. Yeah, yeah. Cheesy title. ^.^;;;  
  
  
~*~chibiukyo~*~ 


	2. Following

The original story "Inuyasha" and the original characters do not belong to me. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi. I'm not being paid, so please don't sue! The characters that I have created belong to me, however.  
  
Author's Notes: Thank you for the positive reviews ^.^ I will try to make this one better, but I'm going to use a little more Japanese terms. Please, read and enjoy!   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A School Story:  
~*~   
Chapter Two: Following  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome walked towards the big gray building she called 'high school.' She stared at the cars that drove by, teachers and her fellow students coming out. A blue car pulled up, and Naomi stepped out.  
  
"Kagome-chan! Hey, good morning!" Naomi grinned, and slapped Kagome playfully on the back. "What's up?"  
  
"Oh nothing much," Kagome replied, "I'm just half asleep." She laughed uneasily.  
  
"You know you really missed out on Saturday when you didn't come with us to the party. It was super cool." Naomi smiled, "You should have seen the Virgin Margarita Sheri-chan drunk, it was like this...no, more like this, big!" She exaggerated the size with her hands, like a fisherman bragging about a catch.  
  
"Ah really? I'll make sure I ask. Did Naoko go like she said she would?" Kagome began to become inquisitive. Naoko's mother was the school's principal, and she had told Naoko that she was not allowed to go. Studying was what her mother obsessed about, especially because her eldest, Etsuko, was a genius.   
  
Kagome remembered a time when Naoko's mother frankly said "I'd you'd apply your studies like your makeup, you'd be a genius, Naoko." Even though she teased or insulted her, Naoko's mother loved her daughter. Some people learned that the hard way.  
  
"Yeah, she went. Stupid bitch. She was so damn drunk; she danced on the table like one of those American flappers. I was dying for her to fall off, flat on her face." Naomi chuckled to herself, imagining that fake blonde falling on her face. Grin.  
  
"Yeah, it would be entertaining. I couldn't go because I had to watch Sota. It can be such a pain sometimes." Kagome looked around at all the dozens of students. She was actually looking for Sheri, and Sheri was incredibly hard to miss. She was the only Japanese-African in the whole school.  
  
Sheri called herself Japanese-African because she was an African living in Japan. She claimed that Kagome or Naomi would be Japanese-African if they had moved to Africa. This confused Naoko, who had been listening in on the conversation. She had ears better than a bat.  
  
Kagome looked around continually, but Sheri was no place to be found.  
  
"If you're looking for Sheri-chan, she got sick from that Virgin Margarita. It was so funny! She finished it and puked all over this hot waiter, he was *so* grossed out. Well, I mean, anything about Sheri could gross anybody out. Like, she had like eighteen different things wrong with her outfit that night." A chirpy voice said. Naomi and Kagome turned around to see Naoko and her gang of twinkies behind her.  
  
"Oh." Naomi snorted, an extreme look of dissatisfaction on her face, "I thought you went and died someplace. Oop! Guess not."  
  
Naoko gave off a really stupid looking glare (which her clique copied) and stormed off. Katsuaki was waiting off in the distance. He waved and yelled: "Hey Kagome-chan! Good morning!" Kagome's cheeks turned a noticeable scarlet, and smiled at him sheepishly. Naoko glared again, much more menacing than before.   
  
Naomi laughed when Naoko and Katsuaki were out of earshot. "Ooooo! Someone's got a crush! How very kawaii!" *grin*  
  
Kagome coughed. "I don't like-like him. He's just cute that's all. I don't have the time, or the desire, for men right now."   
  
"Oh wow. 'Men' is waaaaaaaaay to strong of a word right now. I was thinking 'immature jerks' would be more suitable." Naomi smiled at her friend and held open the school door. "Ladies first!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Damnit! Inuyasha, why did you have to be so rude?" Shippou snapped, folding his little arms across his chest.   
  
"Shut up you little fox brat." Inuyasha muttered in response. Everyone always got mad at him. It wasn't *always* his fault. It's not like Kagome wasn't annoying or bitchy. She complained too! All he wanted to know was what the hell Kagome stuffed into that oversized bag of hers. He found a tampon thing. He wanted to know what it did, so he opened the box and took it out. So what? He didn't use the damned thing!  
  
By reading the directions, he and Miroku figured it was used for the 'minestrone' cycle. Not a pleasuring device. Then why was she ashamed and angry?  
  
"Miroku, it was 'minestrone'? Right?" Inuyasha pondered. Had he read correctly?  
  
"Yes, I believe so, but right now I could care less what it was called. Right now, I'm curious to know if Kagome-sama will ever come back to us. Going through her stuff. I can't *believe* you'd do that!" Miroku groaned, stretching his legs out across the grass they had been lounging on.  
  
"Like you didn't touch anything? You were looking at those girls in that funny book like you wanted to rip off their clothes. Hentai." Inuyasha snorted. "At least I won't hear that fucking word 'sit' for a while."  
  
Sango looked over at him and just rolled her eyes. She tried distracted herself by focusing on watching Kirara snooze in the afternoon sun. A gorgeous butterfly landed on Kirara's little ear and it twitched. Sango smiled. At least someone was having an enjoyable time.  
  
"Oh well. She'll be back soon." She replied, letting out a loud sigh.   
  
"It doesn't matter to me if she doesn't return. I know I sure won't miss Kagome." Inuyasha growled, meddling with the violet prayer beads that dangled around his neck. "I know I won't."   
  
Miroku looked over at him and scowled. "Inuyasha you show very little gratitude. You're very lucky to have Kagome-sama with you. A woman is to be appreciated, not abused. They are like flowers, they need to be cared for and admired."  
  
Inuyasha looked totally confused and muttered something about perverts; Sango just gave an embarrassed and nervous smile. "Uhhh...that's exactly it." she replied.  
  
"I want Kagome to come back. It's not fun without her!" Shippou whined, yet again. "I'm not speaking to Inuyasha until Kagome comes back!"  
  
"Promise?" Inuyasha growled, staring directly at Shippou who gulped nervously in response.   
  
"I'm going to go take a bath. There's a hot spring over there." Sango glanced at Miroku as she said this. He met her gaze and smiled plainly. She trotted off, and Kirara woke up and bounced after her.  
  
"I think I'll go find some firewood...for dinner." Miroku lied, giving off a phony serious look. He walked off in the direction Sango had gone.  
  
"Stupid pervert." Inuyasha grumbled, noticing that Shippou had left as well. Inuyasha was all-alone.  
  
He tugged on the prayer beads yet again, but they just glowed vibrantly and stayed around his neck. He groaned in annoyance.  
  
Maybe it wasn't such a good thing Kagome was gone. If she were here, Miroku probably wouldn't have went to peep on Sango because Kagome would be taking a bath as well. Miroku wouldn't dare peep on Kagome anymore because he was under the impression that Inuyasha had secret undying feelings for Kagome. Inuyasha had recalled that conversation many times. He was beginning to wonder if he really did have secret feelings, being unknown to even himself.  
  
Inuyasha's dog-ears perked up hearing a 'You sickko!' and a loud 'Thonk!' He chuckled to himself picturing an unconscious Miroku with a lump on his head. That baka.  
  
Inuyasha pondered for a moment, wanting to know if Miroku was right about women. He had to admit that Kagome was quite beautiful (despite how he denied it) and he found himself occasionally admiring her. He didn't think he cared about her in *that* way, and he knew she didn't love him. She probably didn't even like him.   
  
'Love' was a strong word with a lot of meaning. If you tell someone you love him or her, Inuyasha believed that you were giving them a promise. A gift you could never take back. That's why he was afraid to tell Kikyo that he loved her even though he did.  
  
I wonder if Miroku would really actually love someone, He thought   
  
Inuyasha stood up, wondering why he was willing to apologize all of a sudden.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Alright," Miss Kobayashi's voice echoed throughout the school, "This announcement is for those of you who think it's funny to smear lipstick across the gym windows. You're grounded. Thank you, kids. Enjoy the rest of your second period."  
  
Naoko (who was in four of Kagome's six classes) whined. "Mommy! That's not fair!"  
  
Kagome rolled her eyes. Naoko always complained about anything that didn't go her *exact* way. Her family was incredibly well off, so she was used to the Princess Treatment.   
  
"I can't *believe* she'd ground me! That's NOT fair!" Naoko wailed like a giant baby. Her group of friends hugged her and cried too.  
  
"What a bunch of losers..." Naomi whispered to Kagome. Naomi was busily sewing the stuffed teddy bear she intended to give to her brother. "Kenji will love it," She had said.  
  
Kagome nodded in immediate response and continued to sew the white doggy ears onto her puppy plush. It was cuddly and cute, with little black beady eyes and an embroidered mouth. She was going to give it whiskers, but decided not to. She wanted to give to Inuyasha. Shippou might chew on the whiskers.  
  
"So," Naomi stuck the pin on a magnet and bit the string, "Whatcha doin' on Friday?"  
  
"That's kind of a long way off!" Kagome laughed, "It's only Monday second period."  
  
"Well, still I wanna know!"  
  
"I think...I need to apologize to someone..." Kagome replied.   
  
"Really? Who?" Naomi began sewing again, much faster than last time.  
  
"Just some...guy I know. We got into an argument. That's all." Kagome sighed. Why didn't he ever actually apologize? He only said 'Sorry' once, and it was definitely not a serious apology.  
  
"Oooo!" Naoko teased, "Your boyfriend? I'd be surprised if you had one!"  
  
Naomi and Kagome turned around and glared Naoko down.  
  
"Oh shut up, you twinky." Naomi scoffed, and continued sewing. Naoko stuck out her tongue, and Naomi grinned. "You'd better not stick that out. A crow will fly by and crap on it."  
  
Naoko snorted, "Brat." and turned around.  
  
"Oh well, not everyone is mentally sound." Kagome replied, focusing back on Inuyasha.   
  
I wonder... She thought to herself,   
  
"Ok students," Ms Yamada smiled, and clapped her hands. "Time to clean up your projects. We have five minutes until 3rd period.   
  
"She thinks we're in third grade. She's a ditz!" Naomi stuffed her bear into a plastic bag.   
  
"I know," Kagome replied. She looked at the little white plush dog. It stared back at her with a playful grin. It had a cute little tongue hanging out. She smiled. It was so adorable, probably her best handiwork. She knew Inuyasha would have absolutely no use for it, but it was the thought that counts.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Where did Inuyasha go?" Sango walked around puzzled, along with Miroku.   
  
"I haven't the slightest idea, Sango." He replied, scanning the treetops. Inuyasha might have been sitting there. Nope. Nothing.  
  
"He went after Kagome-sama," A little voice said, Sango and Miroku looked around. A small figure hopped onto Sango's shoulder. Myoga.  
  
"Really? He did?" She asked, putting her finger between Myoga and her neck.  
  
"Yes," He replied, sitting down and folding his miniscule arms, "He suddenly decided and ran off; jumping into the well."  
  
"How is going to hold up in Kagome-sama's Realm?" Miroku asked, "I'm willing to bet that no body else has dog-ears and dresses like he does there. Look at Kagome-sama."  
  
"Oh no..." Sango moaned. "I really hope everything works out..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~End!  
  
  
Author's Notes: I just hoped ya made it this far and enjoy it! Thanx so much ^.^ 


	3. Arrival

The original story and characters of 'Inu-Yasha' do not belong to me. The characters I have created, however, are mine. I am not making money off of this, so please don't sue ^.^;;; I'm very broke.  
  
Author's Notes:Ah hello, I'm back again. I just hope everyone is enjoying this story! OK, please read and have fun ^.^  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A School Story:  
~*~  
Chapter 3: Arrival  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha walked to Kagome's front door. He pounded on it with his fist, but nobody answered. He peered into the window, but saw an empty entryway.  
  
"Damnit! Where the hell did everyone go?" He snapped, sitting on the front porch imapatiently. He thought, fiddling with his prayer beads. He growled, noticing Buyo snoozing in the grass.  
  
He sat up, and his eyes widened. He sniffed a little, and caught her scent.   
  
He began to wonder if he should sit there and wait all day. No...he couldn't do that...he had to apologize now! He jumped off the front step, and began to sniff the walkway. He caught her scent in seconds...it was sweet and gentle...like flowers. He started to work his way down the steps...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Alright, can anyone tell me about any ancient legends? Or is this class going to blank out again?" The only American teacher, Mr. Andrews, scowled at the thirty Japanese teenagers. "Well?"  
  
Kagome thought. She was digging holes in her pink eraser with her nails. She hated History, and she especially had more than her share of youkai and legends.  
  
"Naoko," Mr. Andrews growled. "Tell us *something* we've learned in the past week." Naoko's eyes widened.  
  
"Ummm..." She stood up, her snooty group of idiot friends weren't there. "We learned...about..."  
  
"Well?" Mr. Andrews asked, peering over the rim of his glasses, "Tell us. Don't hold back, now."  
  
"We...learned about...Japan!!" She grinned and Mr. Andrews looked at her like he was wishng a meteroite would come crashing.  
  
"Yes, I know, what exactly about this country's history? Anything you find specific or praticular?" Mr. Andrews now adjusted his glasses and coughed. He pointed to the blackboard with 'MYTHOLOGY' written in yellow chalk across it. Naoko grinned.  
  
"Oooo! I know..." She giggled sheepishly, "My-thio-logee!" She said, sounding out the words.  
  
Kagome gasped. Naoko was an idiot. A total idiot.   
  
The class bell rang, and the students scurried out the door, it was finally time for lunch.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Can't we follow him?" Sango asked Miroku, who just shrugged his shoulders.  
  
"I know basically next to nothing about that well. I just a mystery to me. I don't know if we can even use it." He replied, staring at it. He really did want to see Kagome's realm, according to Inuyasha it was quite a sight. Inuyasha's favorite was something called a 'computer', but Kagome hadn't taught him how to use it.   
  
"Do you think we could try?" Sango strode over, and gazed down into the depths of the well. She could see some old bones and wondered how someone could jump down there comfortably.   
  
"I suppose..." Miroku had walked next to her and peered down. "What about Shippou, Myoga and Kirara?"  
  
"They can come," She replied, grabbing hold of her Hiraikotsu. She wanted to see Kagome's world, she didn't even care about Inuyasha. Kagome had brought makeup once. They had makeup in this time, but not as beautiful or glittery as Kagome's! She had things like 'mascara', 'cover up', and 'flavored lip gloss.' Kagome had given Sango lip gloss.  
  
Sango thought,   
  
"Miroku? Ready to go?" She asked giving a sweet little smile. The well was going to work if it killed them!  
  
"Hai, Sango. I'm ready. Let me grab Shippou and Myoga, Kirara's already attachted to you."   
  
Sango turned and saw teary-eyed Kirara looking up at her.   
  
"I wasn't going to leave you! Don't worry!" She soothed the demon kitty, who purred into her chest as a response.   
  
In a few seconds, Miroku and Sango jumped into the well. Shippou became utterly confused when Miroku, Sango and Kirara dissapeared, but he and Myoga still sat there.  
  
"YOU FORGOT ME!" Shippou sobbed, "Damnit all!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Lunch. Thank the heavens for lunch. You can sit with your friends and eat! There's not better way to spend your time. Kagome agreed with this, she was sitting with several of her friends. Sheri had come just at the end of fourth period, and she was now sitting with them at lunch.  
  
"So," Sheri said in a very think New York accent, "Did I miss anything ladies?"  
  
"Well," Kagome cackled, "Naoko totally bombed in History today. That's it." Kagome continued to pick up globs of rice up with her chopsticks.   
  
"Damn, missed that! Naoko never has to worry about being called a scatter brain, she has no brains to scatter!" Naomi laughed, the other girls chimed in, and Naoko walked over. Her 5 inch high gold shoes made a 'Bwump' on the linoleum.  
  
"What was that?" She barked, her blue eyes threatening. Her little cluster of idiots behind her glared as well.  
  
"I said you were a dim-witted bitch the long way." Naomi hissed back. She was ten times more intimidating as Naoko. Naomi frowned menacingly. She puffed out her chest and inhaled deeply.  
  
"Well, I may be a sim-gitted bitch, but you're a weak and poor worker girl." Naoko grunted, a look of a extreme staisfaction on her face seeing Naomi's face turned an angry shade of red.  
  
"It's dim-witted, you numbskull. She may be poor, but at least she has friends, you hoochie! If you wanna make something outta this, be my guest girlie! I can re-arrange your unsightly face in seconds! You got dat?" Sheri had stood up, her brown eyes narrowed. She was holding up a fist, and clenching her teeth. Naomi was right, 'Hell hath no fury like an American scorned!*'   
  
Naoko laughed. "You, beat me up?" Her clan giggled like hyenas.   
  
"You step outside, slut!" Sheri growled, looking tens times more pissed than before. She looked like she was going to lunge on Naoko. She was welcome if she wanted to.  
  
"No. I don't fight tomboys like you." Naoko tuned up her nose. One of her friends suddenly whispered, "You don't fight anybody!" Naoko shot the girl a threatening look.  
  
Kagome had enough. Naoko was being a complete ass, insulting Naomi and making Sheri angry. Then, Kagome stood up and yelled something she never thought she'd *ever* say:  
  
"MY BOYFRIEND INUYASHA WILL KICK YOU ASS IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP!"  
  
Kagome's face turned white after a few seconds, noticing everyone looking directly at her.  
  
"Boyfriend?" Naomi, Naoko (and her friends), and Sheri gasped. Suddenly the attention was inadvertently placed on her.  
  
"When did *you* get a boyfriend?!" Naoko gasped, "You're so...so...skinny and homely-looking!"  
  
"Oh thaaaaaanks...." Kagome snapped. "Well...it's a long story."  
  
"Well, Sheri's American, they can sit for a looong time!" Naomi smiled, "Oh, no offense Sheri!" Sheri just rolled her eyes.   
  
"What's he look like?" Sheri and Naoko asked in unison. They glared at eachother.  
  
"Well, he's my guy-friend, not my boyfriend." Kagome felt embarassed. What *had* she gotten herself into now?  
  
"Uh-huh...that what they ALL say!" Sheri smirked, she was entirely blissful now.  
  
Ignoring the comment, Kagome looked away. She could tell her face glowed like Christmas lights.   
  
"Well...he's very tall...and strong...he has long silver hair-"  
  
"Silver?!" The girls cried, shocked.  
  
"He dyed it?" Naomi gasped, "That's disturbing!"  
  
"No, it's all natural. I've seen......pictures of him when he was little. He also has golden-brown eyes." Kagome finished, noticing that an immense group of females had gathered around the table.   
  
They all were asking hundreds of questions like:  
  
"Is he *really* taken?"   
"Really? He sounds gorgeous!"  
"Is he nice?"   
"Golden eyes? Silver hair? Is he an amazon?!"  
"Ooo! Can I borrow him Kagome? Please?"   
  
Suddenly, Mrs Kobayashi walked up to Kagome.   
  
Kagome thought,   
  
"Miss Higurashi," The principal strode over to her, her eyes evil and intimidating. "I would like to inform you that you have quite an odd guest waiting for you in the office. He's quite rude. He also has...dog-ears."  
  
Kagome thougt she had died, her heart stopped immediately. She sped off to the office, tripping over her feet several times.   
  
She thought, knowing that Sheri, Naomi and Naoko (with her monkeys ^,^) were following.  
  
Kagome ran into the office, slamming the door shut. The secretary looked up and scowled at her. There he was, sitting in a red plush chair, glaring at her.  
  
"Oi! Kagome! Why'd you run off on me like that?" Inuyasha snapped, standing up.  
  
About sixty girls had actually followed her, intending to know more about Inuyasha, but ended up follwoing her to the office. They gathered out the window, gasping to his question.  
  
"She ran off on him, the witch!" One girl gasped, stunned.  
  
"Inuyasha! You're such an ass! Why the hell did you follow me?!" Kagome spat the words like she was drinking toilet water. "Idiot! You don't follow me, esepecially HERE! Don't you get it?! I need a break! From the Jewel, from Naraku, Miroku, Sango, Shippou, and ESPECIALLY YOU!" She had closed her eyes and yelled at him even louder. She heard an array of "Oh MY god! She's dumping him!"  
  
The secretaries and counselors had gathered around as well, and now even guys were gathered outside.  
  
"FINE!" Inuyasha shouted back, "YOU can be that way, but I CAME HERE TO APOLOGIZE!And I would walk right out of her right NOW if we weren't barracaded in by a human wall!"  
  
Kagome's eyes widened. Apologize? Had he intended that? Really? She felt so ashamed of herself. Was he really...trying to make up with her?  
  
"You bitch!" Naomi yelled, "He's freakin' gorgeous, why'd you do that?!" Sheri and six other girls yelled "Yeah!"  
  
"Oh, shaddup!" Kagome snapped. She looked at Inuyasha, who was in his 'Feh' stances. Head looking to the side, a handsome profile in her opinion.   
  
"Inuyasha?" She whispered, walking closer, "Is that all you really wanted? To apologize?"  
  
He blushed. "Yeah, that's all. But I think right now I want something else too."  
  
"What's that?" Kagome asked, not sure of what Inuyasha could want.  
  
"I wanna attend your school for a while," He smirked. The teens outside cheered.  
  
"NANI?" Kagome gasped.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
~End!  
  
*= Yeah, bite that Osama! Don't piss off the USA! (I'm American, as you can tell ^.^;;;;;)  
  
Author's Notes: Ahhh...I feel I like this chapter! Please, if you read my story, leave a review. I'd love to hear from you! Ja ne, minna! 


	4. Secrets

The original story and characters of 'Inuyasha' do not belong to me. The characters I have created, however, are mine. I am not making money off of this, so please don't sue ^.^;;; I'm very broke.  
'Sailor Moon' isn't mine either. THIS IS NOT A CROSSOVER! She's only merely mentioned once.   
  
Author's Notes: Heehee! I'm back ^.^ Thanx for da reviews *bows* K, here's the next chapter!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A School Story:  
~*~  
Chapter 4: Secrets  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome walked along next to Inuyasha, who had a smirk on his face.  
  
"I can't believe you want to come to *school* with me! You can't even add!" She snapped, clutching her book bag tighter. The idiot!  
  
"I don't have an idea why I said it," He lied, but boy did those girls look thrilled "Did you tell them about me or something?"  
  
Kagome gulped. "No, what would give you a silly idea like that? Maybe they thought you were cool or something?" She had said he was her boyfriend in front of the entire cafeteria. Not just ten girls, but more like two *hundred* girls! Not to mention that any of them could keep their mouth shut.   
  
"Well, any how, I'm coming with you tomorrow. I really wanna see what you talk about all the time. You know, like pencils and textbooks." He replied, remembering all the staring girls. Had they noticed his ears? They did definitely notice his clothing, one blonde promptly remarked that 'Red does like *SO* not compliment his eyes.'   
  
"So," Kagome stated, bringing him out of his thoughts. "I guess you'll need more modern clothes. You look like a samurai fanatic here. Sota is way too small, so I guess we'll have to buy you some."  
  
"Hey," He asked, turning to her and looking her directly in the eyes," Did you know any of those weirdoes?"  
  
"Oh yeah," She replied, slapping him on the back, "And they're all gonna get to know you real well. I know first thing tomorrow that Naoko is going to flirt with you. She's the kinky blonde in the gold high tops."  
  
"Oh...her..." Inuyasha replied, noticing two figures sitting at the top of the stone stairs that led to the temple.  
  
"Sango! Miroku!" Kagome shouted, smiling. Boy was she happy to see them! She prayed that they were here to take Inuyasha back. "Where's Shippou?"  
  
"Oh, he got stuck in our time. Kagome-sama." Miroku was staring at his arm. Would he be able to blend in with this? He was human, but people would wonder about his arm.  
  
"So," Kagome beamed, "When are you taking him home?"  
  
"Who?" All three on the asked in unison, utterly confused. Who was she talking about?  
  
"Inuyasha! You came to take him back, riiiiight?" Kagome questioned, *sweatdrop*   
  
  
  
"No," Sango beamed brighter than Kagome had, "We want to stay with you for a while! You always are with us, so Miroku and I thought it would be fun to come up here." Miroku nodded at Sango's comment.  
  
Kagome's eyes widened. She was speechless. What was she going to do? Yeah, Sango could live here, but like her mother would allow Inuyasha and Miroku live here? Guys? Plus they could all barely spell their own names. They couldn't do math! They wouldn't even know what the USA or France was!  
  
"Feh. Sango you came here because you want makeup and concerts. And you Miroku," Inuyasha snapped, "You just want a computer and some of those nasty movies!"   
  
"What kind of a man do you take me for?" Miroku gasped, shocked at the statement, "A pervert?!"  
  
Inuyasha's mouth was open, but Sango held up a finger. "Just...don't answer that, Inuyasha..." She groaned. "Juuuust leave it."  
  
Kagome just stood there, wishing that the God-Tree by her would fall over.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oohhhhh myyyyyy goooooood..." Naoko looked liked she had just witnessed Sailor Moon becoming Prime Minister of Canada. "Can you believe that she has a boyfriend?" She squeaked into the phone. Her friend Kyoko held it away from her ears.  
  
"Like...no...I can't believe it." She lied, wishing that a bomb would drop on her head at that moment. She only pretended to be friends with Naoko because Naoko was filthy rich. She also was with Katsuaki, who had to be the hottest boy on campus.  
  
"He is so cute though, you know like in a bad boy kind of way. You know what I mean, right?" Naoko asked, dreamily. That Kyoko had to agree with.  
  
"Yes, he was quite cute. No any where near the extent of Katsuaki-kun, though." Kyoko lied, wanting to see what Naoko would say. Kyoko was dubbed "River Girl" because, like a river, the biggest part of her was her mouth. She would repeat anything to anybody, even for free.  
  
"Well," Naoko sighed, "That's a hard one. And it's bad when I have to think. Oop! Someone's beeping in, hold on." The line went out for a moment, and now another voice was on the line.  
  
"Hey Junko!" Kyoko yelled, and Junko replied with a "Whaaaaaaaassssssssuuuuuuuuupppppp?" Kyoko laughed, and Naoko giggled like a baby.  
  
Junko's nickname was pleasantly "Leak" or "Drip" because you could sure as hell *hear* her, but you couldn't turn her off.  
  
"Sooooo..." Junko began, Kyoko gulped. "About that guy... You know I-"  
  
"I've gotta go!" Kyoko sputtered, "Talk to you guys later! Ja ne!" She hung up with a small 'click.'  
  
"So," Junko started again, "What do you think of him? I think he's totally cute. I mean, Kagome may be an un-stylish, annoying, short, scrawny, giggly, flat chested, no-bodied, selfish, egotistical, bratty lowlife, but boy, does she have really good taste in men! Don't you agree? See, I do because he's so tall and cute, and well, Kagome said he's strong. Do you think he takes Kendo? I have a cousin named Ken who does, he's really good at..."  
  
Naoko thought, still listening...  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ok," Ms Higurashi turned around in from the drivers seat during a red light. "Sango-chan, we're not going to buy you anything but some makeup. You can wear some of Kagome's clothes."   
  
Sango nodded, "Can I have some cheap perfume too?" She begged.  
  
"Maybe, if you're good!" Ms Higurashi teased. "Inuyasha, you can keep your hair, but you need a hat, maybe a bandanna, but you can't walk around with your ears sticking up like that. Miroku-sama, you're fine. I can buy you some cheap binders, but you can use Kagome's pens and pencils for homework." She looked back at Kagome, who looked away.  
  
"Now, dear, be nice." Her mother scolded gently, "They look like they're very willing to learn."  
  
"They're all here for different reasons. Very different." Kagome replied, coolly. She glanced back at him, he was staring out the window in amazement. She remember how about twenty minutes ago, she had to fight with him to get into the car...  
  
*  
  
"I'M NOT GETTING IN THAT THING!" He shouted, pulling out the Tetsusaiga. "It's ALIVE!"  
  
Sango had hid behind Miroku, who had his arm out ready for fighting with the car. "It's a demon!"  
  
"Now, Inuyasha, you can't bring the Tetsu-whatever to school, dear." Ms Higurashi noted, pointing at the sword. She was already in the drivers seat.  
  
Kagome walked towards the car, plopping her self into the front seat. Inuyasha gasped, and shouted "Kagome! No!" She rolled her eyes.  
  
"Inuyasha, get in, it's just a damn car." Kagome sighed, pulling the door shut.   
  
Relctant and afraid, Miroku, Sango and Inuyasha cautiously walked over to the car and sat inside. Sango jumped when it pulled out of the driveway. Miroku put his arms around in order to comfort her. She slapped him a second later when his hands moved to an unauthorized area.   
  
*  
  
"We're here kids!" Ms Higurashi said, opening the door. Inuyasha and the other two mimed what she did to the door.   
  
"So," Kagome wasn't angry at Sango, "Sango, want to share my room with me?" Sango nodded, "Sure!" and smiled. Kagome smiled back.  
  
Inuyasha mumbled, as he pushed open the glass to door. He could read, and the name of the store was 'Happy Bear and Co.' Somehow the name didn't make him feel quite comfortable.  
  
Sango screamed when she saw the mannequins, especially the headless ones, thinking that they were dead people on display. Every time she screamed, Kagome thought that Miroku was going to have a heart attack by the look on his face. They all gained stares and whispers for shoppers, and several little kids walked up to Inuyasha and pulled on the sheath of the Tetsusaiga. One little girl asked if she could even have his ears. Inuyasha shocked Kagome when he SMILED and said, "No, sorry little girl, they're attached to my head." He then wiggled them and the little girl giggled. Kagome found herself smiling.  
  
Kagome walked over to a display of Shiseido makeup. Sango went nuts looking at all the shades and finally a gorgeous red that complemented her eyes and hair. Kagome said she could take some more and Sango looked incredibly thrilled.   
  
"Oi! Kagome-chan! When did you get here?" A very masculine voice called out. Kagome and Inuyasha (who had been trying on some clothes) both turned around. One was definitely more pleased than the other to see Katsuaki walking towards Kagome at the Shiseido display. Her face turned a brilliant shade o f red and she gave a flirtatious grin. Inuyasha looked like he was gonna shove the Shiseido lipstick was holding up somebody's ass.  
  
"Katsuaki-kun!" She put her hands to the side of her face, glowing like a street lamp. "Why are you here?" She giggled, twisting her hair. Inuyasha's face turned red, but for a different reason. Sango looked at him and edged away, and walked over to Miroku, whom she showed her treasures.  
  
"Kagome! How have you been? I only have first and second period with you, so I don't see you the rest of the day." Katsuaki had glasses, but he was not a geek. He had a striking facial structure and a body that could make any girl swoon. He had auburn hair that he kept neatly combed and sparkling green eyes. Kagome wanted to cry practically because he was with the sluttiest bitch in school.   
  
Suddenly Inuyasha stepped forward, a phony (yet it was believable-looking) smile on his face. He flattened out his ears before Katsuaki could notice them and bowed. "Inuyasha Ochida." He said plainly, standing up again next to Kagome. Katsuaki bowed back, and said "Katsuaki Yogushi."  
Kagome noticed that somehow they felt threatened by eachother. She gulped.  
  
Kagome looked around and pointed to Sango and Miroku who were busily admiring each other's taste in merchandise. No help from them.   
  
"Kagome," Katsuaki said coolly, "I wasn't aware you had company. I think I'll leave now."   
  
"See you at school," Inuyasha growled. No body invaded *his* space of talked to *his* woman. His eyes narrowed, now he really wanted to go to school to beat the crap out of this boy.  
  
"Yes, I believe so." Katsuaki replied, walking off.   
  
"Ja ne, Katsuaki-kun!" Kagome yelled after him, he turned with a smiling face, and waved. Kagome turned to Inuyasha. "Where the hell did you get the name 'Ochida?'" She asked, turning her head to a side.  
  
"One of your funny books," He muttered, "You're in love with him aren't you?" He looked her directly in the eyes. It was very hard for Kagome to lie to Inuyasha. The way he would look at someone, it was impossible. It was as if you did lie, he would notice.   
  
"Well..." Kagome looked away, "Yes, sort of." She saw Sango with her mother paying for her small bundle of makeup. Miroku was next to her, reading a book that Ms Higurashi had bought him. Of course Miroku could read, he was a monk!  
  
Kagome focused back on Inuyasha, who was still staring her in the eyes. She blushed. His eyes and ears were very expressionate; she could tell how he was feeling by looking at just one. Looking, she could tell that his eyes showed he was somehow hurt and displeased. She looked up at the way his ears were, perked up, as if to listen.  
  
"Yes," She cleared her throat, "I'm in love with him.A lot."   
  
Inuyasha regained his posture, and blinked. "Ah, I could tell by your scent." He said, holding the bundle of clothes he wished to buy.   
  
He walked off towards a silent Miroku and thrilled Sango at the cash register. She could sense that something was wrong...something about him that she didn't know. He stood next Miroku, silent, and didn't respond when Miroku asked hi a question. Instead, Inuyasha looked sadly down at the floor.  
  
Inuyasha thought, wanting to slap himself.   
  
Kagome looked at him. Then it hit her.   
  
~End!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's Notes: I hope it wasn't to sappy for you guys. If you read, leave me a review ^.^   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Preview of Chapter 5: First Day  
  
Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku finally attend their first day of school, with some unsightly results; and Inuyasha meets the New Yorker Sheri; Katsuaki asks Kagome for a date after Naoko dumps him. 


	5. First Day

The original story and characters or 'Inu-Yasha' don't belong to me. I am in no way receiving money from this. Please don't sue, I'm broke ^.^;;;; They characters I have created (Naomi,Sheri, Katsuaki and Naoko in this chapter) belong to me.   
  
  
Author's Notes: Oh, nothing really. Thanx for the reviews and continue reading!!! ^.^ I'm still going strong, many chapter to come ^.^ *whistle*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
A School Story:  
~*~  
Chapter 5: First Day  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Kagome had never seen Katsuaki so angry, he was fuming. He didn't talk to her during first period, and she found herself now in second, sewing her puppy for Inuyasha. Naomi noticed that Kagome worried and put a hand on her shoulder.   
  
"Kagome, it's not like you're his girlfriend. I heard first period in the locker room from 'River' that Naoko dumped him for an unknown reason." She sewed the leg onto her teddy bear, "But don't make your move yet Kagome. I know what you're thinking."  
  
"What am I thinking then?" Kagome snapped. Naomi jumped.   
  
"Whoa, down girl! I was only merely suggesting that you might wanna move in a little closer to Katsuaki-kun.I think he might be pissed about that, unless Naoko didn't tell him. You know she did that to Michio, remember?" Naomi sighed. Naoko had more boyfriends than anyone she had ever known. Naomi whished she was that lucky.  
  
"Oh well. There isn't anything about me that a guy would find cute or something." Kagome put the finishing touches on the puppy. She hoped that Inuyasha would like it. She wondered if giving it black eyes was cute enough. Did it make the little plush look like an insect? She prayed he wouldn't complain.  
  
"So, that 'somebody' you were going to apologize to, would they happen to be Inuyasha?" Naomi grinned, remembering yesterday. It was quite entertaining.  
  
"Wow, how'd you guess?" Kagome tied some excess red ribbon around the stuffed dog's neck. It was perfect.   
  
"Oh I don't know, just the incident in the office kind of gave a little too much away," Naomi wasn't done with her bear, she just had to sew the legs on. The bell rang.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"What a way to start the day, huh?" Sheri smiled at Inuyasha, "Andrews first period. Poor guy." She smiled and he noted that she had bright white teeth. Very white and straight.  
  
"Yeah, I had a hell of a time finding the room, those numbers on the little signs are confusing. Thank the gods I can read." Inuyasha smiled, and Sheri smiled in response. He liked her. She was very friendly and liked to talk. He had never seen anyone with skin as dark as hers, and he found it very beautiful. She wasn't like annoying and preppy Naoko who looked like everyone else with her phony blonde hair (Inuyasha knew it was fake by the chemical scent) and enormous shoes. She wasn't allowed to wear those things by school policy, and the other girls complained. The only reason she could is because her doting mother made exceptions for her. Only her.  
  
"Hey," Sheri asked, as they walked together down the hall to third period, "How long have you known Kagome?"   
  
"I'd have to say about two summers." He replied to her question, still trying to see if he was correct.   
  
"My, you're poetic! Two summers, you mean two years?" Sheri asked, playfully pulling on his cheek with her free hand. He blushed, and then smiled. "You're so cute, like in a little kid way."  
  
"What is that supposed to mean?" He asked, looking at her. Did that mean he looked like a little kid? Or acted like one? Was that an insult?!  
  
"Well," She replied, "I think it means that you're shy and cute. Not hot, but cute. And that's a compliment." She smiled at him. "A hot guy is one that looks like a movie star, and a cute guy is one that a girl finds attractive in his own way."  
  
"Oh, you mean like what Kagome reads in her magazines. Like 'What's In?' and 'So Last Season?'" He asked, he wondered how he remembered those titles. "Oh, and once you get to know me, I'm not shy anymore. I'm just an annoying jerk, according to Kagome." Inuyasha was happy that he had made a new friend, and a nice one at that.   
  
"I know you, and you're not an ass yet!" She laughed, and suddenly a hand whipped Inuyasha around. Sheri stopped dead in her tracks as well. Now, Inuyasha was face to face with Naoko.   
  
"Hi," She had a flirty smile, and was flipping her hair like how he'd seen Kagome with Katsuaki.  
  
"What do you want?" He snorted, glaring at her. He didn't like this girl, Naoko. He smelled the loads of perfume she wore (which was also against school policy) and wore loads of makeup (not mention this, except on Fridays). Plus, she associated positively with Mr. Hello Kagome! And now, she was flirting with him.   
  
"You're Inuyasha aren't you? Funny name." Naoko giggled, and Inuyasha's stomach churned. Yuck.   
  
"Inuyasha, let's go." Sheri growled, "Leave him alone, Naoko."  
  
"You be quiet. This has nothing to do with you. You shouldn't be hanging out with her. I mean, geez, she has like, seventeen different things wrong with that outfit." Naoko pointed at the blue school uniform Sheri was wearing.  
  
"Naoko, you're wearing the same goddamn thing I am! Is it Friday?" Sheri rolled her eyes.  
  
"Shut the hell up you annoying brat! Can't you see I'm talking to someone? Don't you have any fucking manners?" Naoko screeched, placing her hands on her wide hips. "Just go screw yourself you bitch! I've had enough of you! Just like your dumbass friends Naomi and Kagome!"   
  
Her little clique giggled, 'River' snorted continually and Junko laughed showing her large, crooked teeth. Inuyasha cringed. Not only were these girls selfish and bitchy, they were ugly, too.  
  
"Any who, Inuyasha you should go out with me. I'm rich and gorgeous. Plus, my family can make a decent living and my sister isn't a whore!" Naoko gave a laugh. Her annoying little group of friends laughed as well.  
  
"You be quiet you ugly bitch!" Inuyasha snapped, practically repeating his thoughts.   
  
"Oh, that's what I get for showing any sort of interest in you? Most guys at this school would kill to be you right now! I was giving you the chance to be the most popular guy in school. You're lucky I don't know you well," Naoko sneered, "Or I'd have Massanori and his friends beat you good after school. You and your little ugly girlfriend over here."   
  
"You be quiet!" Inuyasha snapped, clenching his fists, "Just leave us alone."   
  
"No," She gave a cocky grin and laughed, "I'm rich and pretty and popular. I can do anything I want, you freak." She slapped him across the face and snorted.  
  
Who cared about the slap? He didn't. He rubbed his face.   
  
Freak. That was the one word that always pissed Inuyasha off. It had practically been his name when he was a child. He would remember human children laughing and pointing, pointing at him. Laughing at him. He was funny and freakish. Even though now he was wearing a hat that matched the black school uniform he was wearing to cover his hanyou ears, she was calling him a freak. Was it fucking printed across his forehead?  
  
Inuyasha scoffed. "Well, am I freak now? What makes me one?"   
  
Naoko narrowed her eyes and gave another cocky smile.  
  
"Well?" He growled, ready to insult her back. He couldn't hit Naoko, she was a woman. Not like Yura, who was a demoness, Naoko was a human woman. Well, underneath all the disgusting pride and self-absorption.   
  
"You're just a freak. You come here following Kagome to school one day and say you wanna come here." Naoko snapped rudely, "That's freaky. Plus you wore these freaky dog-ears. Why the hell would wear them?"  
  
"Hey!" Sheri yelled, "Maybe that's just his interest! He should insult you for breaking school dress code and wearing those tacky shoes! You're not even allowed to wear those on Fridays!" She pointed at Naoko's feet and Inuyasha looked down.  
  
"Hell! Those *are* ugly!" He gasped. They were blue, five inches high, with teeny straps that criss-crossed and each had a big ugly blue rose in the middle.   
  
"Not as ugly as your ears!" She shouted. This was getting fun. He was falling directly into her trap, this was how she looped Katsuaki into liking her. She was using TIFT (The Insulting Flirtation Technique).   
  
Sheri turned around when someone tapped her on the shoulder. Kagome smiled, she was clutching her sewing project.   
  
"Don't you have to leave that in class?" Sheri asked, pointing to the plush white dog. Kagome shook her head.  
  
"Mrs Yamada gave me an automatic 'A' for being the first one done. She said it was amazing that I finished in a week and a half. But, never mind about my puppy, what the hell is going on?" Kagome looked at Inuyasha and Naoko.   
  
"Oh, they're just arguing. She's trying to use her 'Insult Him' plan. It's only worked once, on Katsuaki." Sheri shrugged. "I don't think it's gonna work with Inuyasha, he seems like he's just gettin' pissed off."   
  
Naomi was right behind Kagome, and she grinned. "Am I missing the action?" She laughed. Inuyasha and Naoko were still staring each other down, and occasional insult from one of them.  
  
Suddenly, Mrs Kobayashi's voice was all over the school on the PA System.   
  
"Students," She snapped, sternness to her voice, "One minute until your next class. Please stop your chit chat and report to your rooms." There was a small buzz and her voice was silent.  
  
Inuyasha turned around and grabbed Kagome's arm.   
  
"Come on, let's go." He snapped, "Naoko is so annoying! RRR!" He tugged Kagome along, Sheri and Naomi walked behind them.  
  
"Kagome," Inuyasha sighed, "What is our next class again?" He looked over at her, he looked slightly more calm and relaxed.  
  
"Art," She smiled at him, wanting to make him feel better, "with Mr. Nakamura."   
  
*  
  
Inuyasha felt for the first time today happy, when he found out that his seating in the Art Room was right between Kagome and Miroku. Sango (who luckily was in this class as well) sat by Naoko. Strangely, they were chatting away. Katsuaki was also in this class.  
  
"Well, it's shocking that she's getting along with Naoko." Miroku sighed, Sango was in every one pf his classes at least. He prayed that the only class he had with Naoko was this one.   
  
Mr. Nakamura was a tall and very intimidating man. He wore a black shirt with khaki slacks, and he had oval glasses like Katsuaki. He had black hair with occasional streaks of gray. He looked like he was in his mid-forties. He walked by Kagome and Inuyasha's table, eyeing them both. Kagome hated him the first day.  
  
"Well," He coughed, cleared his throat. "It seems that we have three new students, will you all please come up here and introduce yourselves." He motioned for them to come to the front of the room.  
  
When they were all up front, he stared them down, even worse than he had stared at Inuyasha before.  
  
"Do any of you have any sort of art experience?" He snapped. Miroku and Sango looked at each other.  
  
"My mother taught me to paint." Inuyasha replied, coolly, this man had an awful scent. He sniffed. It wasn't one that needed a dog nose to smell. Sango noticed, sniffing.   
  
"Really? She taught you to paint? It better not be stick figures or cartoons. Was she s professional artist?" Mr. Nakamura asked, feeling curious in an insulting way. He looked at Inuyasha directly.  
  
"No," He replied, his confidence growing, "Are you a professional artist?" Inuyasha gave a questioning smile. He did not like this man.   
  
"A smart one are we?" The teacher stepped closer, creating a questionable distance between the two. The teacher was now sharing mutual feelings with Inuyasha.   
  
"Well," Inuyasha huffed, thoroughly enjoying the feeling of pissing off this teacher, "I really wouldn't call myself stupid. Are you clever?"  
  
Mr. Nakamura's eyes narrowed, "You have quite a mouth, boy. At least something on you looks like it works properly."   
  
The class gave an "Oooo dis!" and Kagome looked quite uneasy and nervous. Inuyasha was not making a glorious impression. She had no idea what was going on with Miroku and Sango, she only had this class with them. She was hoping that at least they were making a positive impression on their teachers.   
  
"And who are you, young lady?" Mr. Nakamura strode to Sango, who was still sniffing. "Are you alright?" He asked, leaning closer, she blinked.  
  
"No, tell me." He ordered, looking slightly more threatening.   
  
"Alright, what the HELL are you wearing? It smells AWFUL!" She blurted, gagging. The class errupted with laughter, and Naoko fell off her stool. She landed with a sickening "WHUMPUH" and the class laughed even harder. Even Kagome had to admit this was quiiite interesting.   
  
"Yes, yes," The teacher looked like he was going to kill Inuyasha and Sango. "Just, all three of you sit down." He turned to the rest of the class. "You all start on your projects. Miss Higurashi, I expect you'll teach Mr. Clever and his friends their project."  
  
Inuyasha strode over, and plopped himself next to Kagome.   
  
"Well, you're quite a show off." Kagome laughed, taking out her project. Inuyasha blinked, noticing what it was. It was a cute little drawing of Miroku and Sango chibi style.   
  
"Where am I?" He blurted without thinking and Kagome looked up and smiled.   
  
"I made something for you in sewing, so I figured I do something for Sango-chan and Miroku. I'll give you your present after school, I hope you'll like it." She grinned, "Now, you have to just draw a picture of a person you know or respect."  
  
"Why, Kagome-sama, I didn't know you cared!" Miroku grasped her hands in his and his eyes were twinkling. Inuyasha bopped him on the head.   
  
"You're quite the lady's man, aren't you?" Sango rolled her eyes. "Hey! How kawaii! It's me!" Sango grabbed Kagome's picture, and became quite happy. She even walked off and showed NAOKO. Kagome looked like a bus hit Sango when she walked off. Kagome noticed that Midori was patting Katsuaki on the shoulders.   
  
Suddenly, Katsuaki got up, walking towards her. She felt her face turn red, it was burning. Inuyasha turned around, scowling. He knew Katsuaki was coming by the scent. Katsuaki was now inches in front of her.  
  
"Kagome? Do you have a minute?" His smile was warm and charming. He had the whitest teeth! Not mention his gorgeous eyes! Kagome swooned. Inuyasha glared.   
  
Kagome thought, but she simply replied, "Yeah, what's up?" He grabbed her gently by the hand and strode her across the room. Inuyasha, of course, could still hear.   
  
"Kagome-chan," Katsuaki smiled, "Are you doing anything this Friday?"   
  
He was asking her out! Kagome felt like she had just been awarded Miss Universe. She placed her hands on the side of her face. "N-n-n-n-no...why?" Was all she could respond.   
  
"Listening in are we, Inuyasha-kun?" Naoko asked, walking up. "You know he's a had a crush on her since the second he laid eyes on her. That's why I dumped the bastard. Always looking at her like he wanted things we shouldn't talk about." Naoko squeezed his shoulder.  
  
"Don't you touch me, woman!" He snapped, slapping her hand off. The last damn thing he needed was this bitchy-rule breaking bimbo talking to him! She should KNOW to leave him alone!  
  
Suddenly it slapped him across the face. Her looked over at Sheri, who was drawing busily. Maybe he should do what Kagome was doing? Maybe he should get a girlfriend, and see how she felt? He could tell that she knew the way he felt, by the way her expression and scent was at certain times. She knew. She didn't love him though, so why should he still love her?  
  
~End!  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's Notes: Hope ya liked it. Ja ne! 


	6. First Day Part 2

The original characters and story of 'Inuyasha' do not belong to me. I am in no way making money off of this, so please don't sue *big teary eyes*!!!! I did create the other characters (Naoko for example).  
  
  
*AUTHOR'S NOTES*  
Pleasantly located at bottom in this chapter.  
  
~*~*This chapter is dedicated to my friend Debra, who's always dying for the next one. ^.^ *~*~   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A School Story:  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Chapter 6:First Day Pt. 2   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Kagome came trotting back to the art table, smiling brightly and giggling. Inuyasha tried his absolute hardest to ignore her, but she hugged him from behind and giggled.   
  
"Guh-ess what!" She beamed and Miroku picked up his stool and walked off.   
  
"What?" Inuyasha growled, continuing to draw. It didn't look at all like Miroku, but you could tell it was Sango just by quick glance.   
  
"Katsuaki asked me on a date this Friday!!! Can you believe it?!" She was *so* bouncy, Inuyasha thought he was going to be sick. She put her hands to the sides of her face and blushed. It was amazing that now one in the class was staring, except Inuyasha.   
  
Sheri came walking over, and she put her hand on Inuyasha's shoulder as she looked down at his drawing. She grinned.  
  
"That's pretty damn good! Is that Sango and Miroku? Looks just like 'em!" She pointed to each individual. Inuyasha just gave a half smile, and said "Thanks." He glanced over and saw Kagome had walked over to Katsuaki and was talking. Sheri immediately caught on to his uneasiness.   
  
"I see, I see. So that's what's been bugging you for five minutes!" She pulled out Kagome's stool and it screeched across the cement floor. "You're the kind of boy who gets jealous fast, huh?" She patted his shoulder again, and he blushed.   
  
"No! What would I have to be jealous about? That scrawny creature over there?!" Inuyasha snapped, his hand flying in the direction of Kagome, "Who cares if she's going a date with Mr. Pretty over there?!" About half the class was staring now, Mr. Nakamura included.   
  
He strode over to Inuyasha and put his hands on the art table.  
  
"Is it something you would like to share with the class?" He asked coldly, drumming his fingertips across the tabletop. Inuyasha didn't respond, and he kept drawing on the white paper. He was having a difficult time with the pencil, because he had been taught with a paintbrush. He had taken one from a cup on the teacher's desk, obviously one he shouldn't have.   
  
"I see you've been taking advantage of my things," Mr. Nakamura sneered, pulling the paintbrush right out of his hand. The picture was safe, but not for long. Mr. Nakamura dipped the brush into some paint Kagome had carelessly left and drew a moustache across the woman's face. Inuyasha's cheeks burned and the class gasped. They began to gather around like a group of sharks waiting for prey.   
  
Sheri looked like she was going to pounce on Mr. Nakamura, and chances were that if she did, she'd have killed him. She just sat there, glaring. She looked behind her to see what Kagome was doing, but she noticed that her and Katsuaki were the only people chatting quietly. Sheri rolled her eyes. Katsuaki was an ass.   
  
Inuyasha's fists were clenched as the teacher drew a little '0/100' on the top of his paper. Mr. Nakamura patted him on the back. "Keep up the good work!" He teased. Inuyasha glared at him in a threatening way as a response.   
  
As Mr. Nakamura walked off, Inuyasha grabbed his drawing and crumpled it up. He lamely threw it on the table, and he decided to break the lead of the pencil and fling it at Naoko. He did, and it hit her on the cheek. She looked around wildly, and he grinned. It was quite entertaining for him to watch her look like and idiot.   
  
Kagome walked over again, just as enthralled as before, a cheery smile on her lips. She continued on her drawing, and then turned to Inuyasha and smiled. He was hoping that her ears would pop off due to her big smile.   
  
"So," She smiled, noticing that Sheri was still there and being as silent and grumpy as Inuyasha, "What's up with you two?"   
  
Neither one was in the mood to give any sort of reply. She eyed Inuyasha's crumpled artwork and picked it up. She unfolded it to reveal a Sango and Miroku laughing and talking. She also saw a beautiful picture of Inuyasha's mother...with a bright blue moustache. She gasped.  
  
"Why did you do this to your picture?! It was so pretty," She whispered, and Inuyasha rolled his eyes.   
  
"Mr. Nakamura did it incase you're deaf," Sheri snapped. She was just as pissed as Inuyasha! A teacher had NO right to do that, just like a principal had to right to stretch the rules for her daughter only. She looked at Naoko who was looking around still for the lead culprit.   
  
"What is she looking for?" Sheri asked, a puzzled look on her face, "She looks like there's a fly buzzing around her head." Naoko began walking over to people at various tables and yelling at them.  
  
Katsuaki came over, and Inuyasha got up and went to talk to Miroku and Sango.   
  
"You'll have to excuse Kagome-sama," Miroku sighed, watching Kagome giggle with Katsuaki, "She's just lovesick."  
  
Sango tried drawing, but it came out looking funny, she groaned. "Why do we have to use these things? I don't get how they work, they have no ink!" Sango threw the pencil across the table, scowling.   
  
"Lovesick or not, she's being really weird" Inuyasha snapped, "I don't know how use those things either. They break easily." Naoko was coming back, and she looked like she had just won the Nobel Prize. Her chest was puffed out and she had a wide, stupid grin.   
  
"Someone threw lead at me, and I found out who it was!" She smiled, pointing to a little gray dot on her cheek. She sniffed and sat down, whining about her 'Beautiful face!' Sheri walked over to them, Naomi following close behind.   
  
"Her brain is wasted on nonsense about Katsuaki." Naomi snorted, pointing to Kagome and Katsuaki with her thumb. "I don't think she's ever had a boyfriend before. The first guy is not usually the one you'll spend your life with."  
  
"She's not quite in that position yet," Sheri, mumbled, "Naomi here likes to exaggerate." Naomi gave an innocent smile, and continued on her work of her older sister.   
  
"Well, that does suck, doesn't it? The girl you have a crush on is going out with my ex. He also happens to be the most popular guy in school." Naoko was done with her drawing, a bunch of stick figures in crayon.   
  
Inuyasha looked at her, feeling funny sitting at a table full of girls. Well, there was Miroku, but Inuyasha was sure he was having a nice time at this table. He was surprised that Miroku hadn't given any girls his lame pick up line. He could picture Miroku asking Naoko to bear his child, and her agreeing. Inuyasha shuttered.   
  
Infact, Miroku had only made about two passes, both on Sango. She slapped him when he lifted up her skirt 'by accident' with a hanger when she was trying on clothes. The other time was earlier today when she was walking down the hallway and she dropped her binder. Miroku placed his hand 'There' (as Naoko had put it) and she shrieked. Inuyasha smiled; at least Miroku was having a good time.   
  
Naoko looked just as unpleasant as Inuyasha, especially when Katsuaki whispered something in Kagome's ear.   
  
"I bet it's the same thing he's told all the other girls, myself included." She focused herself on applying eye shadow.  
  
"What do you mean other girls? I was talking to Katsuaki, and he said that you were his only girlfriend!" Naomi looked somewhat shocked, her ponytail whipping around as she turned her head.   
  
"Are you kidding?!" Sheri gasped, "He's had more girlfriends than episodes of Pokemon! Well, that a rough estimate...but I think you get my point." Sheri shrugged, and continued.  
  
"According to Kyoko, also known as 'River', told me that he dated her in eighth grade. At the same time he dated Miki and Junko! He also dated   
Kasumi and Shinobu last year. Not to mention at the same time! Now he's moved in to popular and schoolgirl-cute. Kyoko also said that he allegedly told Midori that he plans to move on to you Sango. That's less than HALF of what she said!" The entire table was aghast, as Sheri finished talking. Naomi's mouth was shut in an angry sort of way, and she *never* shut her mouth unless she was asleep or upset.  
  
"Tell us some more," Sango suggested, still fiddling to work the pencil.   
  
"Sango, when the lead breaks off, I don't think you can use the sticky clear thing to put it back on," Miroku whispered, helping her.   
  
"Well," Sheri and the others leaned even closer. "You remember Shinobu, right?" Naomi and Naoko nodded, while Inuyasha looked confused. Miroku and Sango were still fighting with the pencil.  
  
"Well, River says that Katsua-" Sheri was cut short.  
  
"Is this a football huddle?" Mr. Nakamura laughed cruelly, and stuck his hand in the middle, "Go team!" He shouted. Katsuaki and his friends started to laugh with the rest of the class. Kagome sat there, not finding it funny at all, but pretending to laugh.  
  
"Excuse me," Naomi snapped, "Can't you just leave us alone Mr. Nakamura? This really isn't ANY of YOUR business." She narrowed her eyes in a threatening way, as did Sheri and Inuyasha. Miroku just raised any eyebrow and Sango tried her hardest to ignore the teacher.   
  
"Oh it's not? Well, it's in MY classroom and you are all part of MY class. Therefore, it is MY business. Inuyasha, you and Naoko tell up what you were talking about." Mr. Nakamura gave a triumphant smile, one that would result in his death if Inuyasha weren't in school. "Stand up," He snapped.  
  
Naoko looked at Inuyasha and they both stood. Naoko gulped and a worried look crossed her face. Inuyasha remained emotionless. Naoko's mind flooded with excuses...  
  
"We were talking about Saya," Inuyasha glared directly at Mr. Nakamura, "About Saya."   
  
"And who is Saya?" Mr. Nakamura glared back, and Inuyasha barred his teeth.   
  
"Saya was my mother's name," Inuyasha responded, he was trying to calm himself down, but he felt the need to throw something. But he didn't.  
  
"'Was?' Is you're mother dead?" Mr. Nakamura walked to Inuyasha, "Was that the woman you were drawing?"  
  
Nobody ever asked about his mother, or esepecially disgraced her. Some people along the way had to learn the hard way. No was ALLOWED to ask Inuyasha about his mother, it was a very touchy subject!  
  
"Did anyone ever tell you that you're annoying and nosy, Baldie?" He snapped at Mr. Nakamura, a lot angrily than he had before.  
  
"Answer my questions," Mr. Nakamura sneered, his eyes narrowing. Naoko gulped, being caught in crossfire wasn't funny, and there was half an hour left of class.  
  
"My father died when I was born and my mother died when I was six. So leave me alone and shut up, old man." Inuyasha broke his angry gaze with the teacher, and found himself staring at Sheri, who looked back. She seemed concerned, but she gave him a light smile.  
  
"So I take it she was the woman you were painting," Mr. Nakamura interrupted the Sheri Moment, and put his hand on the art table to his left.   
  
"Exactly." Inuyasha replied, his confidence was soon growing, and some of the class gave him sympathetic looks.   
  
Suddenly, the was a crack and a pop, Sango's pencil (which was covered in a large amount of tape) had flung out of her hand and now it was stuck to the back of Mr. Nakamura's head. Mr. Nakamura didn't notice, even when the class burst out laughing. It dangled from the back of his head, and when he turned around the pencil swung as well.   
  
Mr. Nakamura dismissed Inuyasha and Naoko back to their seats in a state of utter confusion. When Midori pointed to the back of his head, he quietly excused himself to the bathroom for a moment, leaving Midori 'in charge.'  
  
A moment later, Kagome went to the bathroom herself, Midori giving her permission.  
  
Inuyasha sat back in the seat he had confiscated, and Naoko sat back in hers.   
  
"That son of bitch," Naomi growled, she was practically digging her pencil into the paper. Dark lines formed the picture she drawing. She gritted her teeth.   
  
Noticing that Katsuaki was coming over, Sango nudged Inuyasha in the arm. "Hey, your best friend is coming over."   
  
Katsuaki gave a cocky grin and sat next to Inuyasha. Inuyasha stared straight forward, trying his hardest to ignore the annoying creature beside him.  
  
"So your old woman kicked the bucket," Katsuaki laughed, "And so did your old man, where do you live, you jerk?"   
  
"If you don't shut your mouth and stop spewing that garbage, you'll be living in the ground!" Sango spat, her short temper suddenly rising.   
  
"Ooo, I'm so scared of a little girlie in a school uniform. I'm sooooooooo sure you could beat me up!" Katsuaki laughed and Sango's face turned red.  
  
"Katsuaki," Miroku stood up, and brushed some eraser shavings off his pants (they figured out how to successfully use the pencil) "You leave Lady Sango and Inuyasha alone."  
  
Katsuaki raised an eyebrow and grinned, "I suppose YOU'RE going to beat me up too? You're a wimpy looking guy, you know that?"   
  
Miroku shrugged it off, "Looks can be deceiving. You see, you look intelligent, but you're about as smart as a rock." Miroku walked over to the sink and washed his hands.   
  
Katsuaki frowned, and turned to Inuyasha, who was now talking to Sheri. Katsuaki grabbed Inuyasha by the shoulder and spun him around. Inuyasha had an angry look on his face, as did Sheri.  
  
"You ass..." Inuyasha snapped, standing up, as did Katsuaki. They glared at each other, and suddenly Kagome came walking in.   
  
Katsuaki suddenly changed. "Yes, of COURSE I hope that you and Sheri will accompany Kagome and I on our date!"   
  
Inuyasha, Kagome and Sheri's eye widened.  
  
"WHA-?" Sheri blushed as the class bell rang.   
  
  
*~End of Chap. 6~*  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
*AUTHOR'S NOTES*   
  
-I am not tearing Inuyasha and Kagome apart! I'm a big Inuyasha+Kagome fan. I just have something in mind *heehee* ~evil grin~ and it has to do with Katsuaki and Sheri. (Sango+Miroku fan as well ^.^)  
  
-Sango is not a prep, I have something in store for her as well. ^,^ *whistle* Sango could never be a prep, just her fascination with makeup will come in handy later. The 'friendship' with Naoko is part of something bigger too. Everything in this fanfic is connected to something else.  
  
-*grin* You'll find out about the new moon in about two chapters *heheh* ^^;;  
  
  
~*~*Chibiukyo*~*~  
chibiukyo11@yahoo.com 


	7. Thoughts

The original characters and story of 'Inuyasha' do not belong to me. I am in no way making money off of this, so please don't sue *big teary eyes*!!!! I did create the other characters (Naoko for example).  
  
*AUTHOR'S NOTES*  
This chapter is for Debra (who threatened to bite me if I didn't write #7 ^^;?) and Desriee, whom I based Sheri on. Thanx fer readin' and here is chapter 7. Also, I got Yahoo! Messenger, so you can IM me at chibiukyo11@yahoo.com  
I like talking to people =^.^= Oh yes, I've just read the book 'Carrie' (love it!) So things like thinking maybe the like the book. Enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
A School Story  
~*~  
Chapter 7:  
Thoughts  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
  
Kagome was miserable during fifth period. She kept looking at Inuyasha angrily, and he glared back at her just as mean. How could he ask SHERI out?! He'd only know her for about 48 hours!  
  
When he showed up at her school, Sheri had introduced herself, and they really hit it off. Kagome had given him her baseball cap that she kept in her locker. Sheri had said he was cute, but she never mentioned she wanted to DATE him the next day!  
  
Kagome bit her bottom lip, and stared at the overhead projector. Numbers and formulas in blue pen dotted the screen. She didn't feel like reading anything right now, so she turned to Sango.  
  
"I can't believe it!" She snapped. "Inuyasha! Sheri! The most mismatched couple in history!" She kicked the metal pole that held up her desk. She felt like crying!   
  
"Boy, you sure have fast mood swings," Sango sighed, putting her hand on Kagome's shoulder and squeezing.   
  
"Inuyasha and Sheri just can't be together! I mean he's a hanyou and she's...not!" Kagome wailed quietly. She cared about him...probably just as much as Katsuaki...maybe even more. She didn't want either of them to get a girlfriend until she could decide which one she wanted. Now she felt selfish.  
  
"Kagome," Sango sighed, "It's just a date. Maybe he just wanted to accompany you on your date? He can't go alone, he'd look like he was trying to crash it."  
  
Kagome looked at Sango like she was an idiot. "Are you kidding? He LIKES her! You don't ask people out because you want to accompany someone! He likes her!" Kagome's voice was rising, and a few people looked back at her.   
  
Sango blushed, noticing that Inuyasha and Miroku were staring. She found it amazing that Miroku was in all her classes and Inuyasha was in four. Interesting luck. Kagome was looking down at her paper, and she looked depressed.   
  
"Kagome," Sango whispered again, "You have Katsuaki, why does it matter?" She knew that Katsuaki had made it up, but she didn't exactly want taint Kagome's image of Katsuaki, she was in love with him. Plus, she was specifically ordered by Kyoko not to say anything, because Kyoko wanted to know how Kagome felt. Sango found it amazing that Kyoko could find out anything in seconds, and she didn't need to be there. She was nice to Sango, and plus Kagome wouldn't believe her that it wasn't true anyway. In her Kagome's eyes, Inuyasha was *always* wrong.   
  
"You really want to blow his head off, don't you?" Sango asked, attempting to cheer Kagome up. Kagome's response was an annoyed look. Attempting to change the subject slightly, Sango asked, "So what are you and Katsuaki doing for your date?"  
  
Kagome smiled a little more, "We're going to FunBear Kingdom and then the beach. I imagine you wouldn't know about either." Kagome scribbled some notes down. Sango looked at Kagome's notes and compared them to hers. Sango could read, but all these funny words confused her. She copied anything down she didn't have.   
  
~*~  
  
After their fifth period, Sango and Miroku walked off leaving Naomi, Inuyasha and Kagome. Inuyasha and Kagome weren't speaking, it was obvious to Naomi.  
  
"Ok," She sighed, "Come ON, Katsuaki made it up! Kagome, you don't think INUYASHA could get a date *stab*?!" She laughed, and both of them looked very angry for different reasons.   
  
"I don't think KATSUAKI could make something that lame like that up." Kagome huffed, and clutched her binder closer to her chest.  
  
Kagome thought to herself.  
  
"Really?" Inuyasha snapped, "Well I bet you didn't think he went out with Kyoko and Junko at the SAME time, did you?"   
  
i don't even know who the HELL kyoko and junko are! Inuyasha thought angrily. He was mad, very mad. How could she go out with such a pretty boy pervert?! That was as screwy as him sleeping with Naoko. Just the thought of that made Inuyasha want to gag. Or throw himself off a cliff.  
  
"Katsuaki is sweet, understanding, gentle, he doesn't yell, and he's shockingly handsome. In simple terms, he's everything you're not!" Kagome snarled, still walking to their sixth period. Naomi was starting to feel left out and uncomfortable. She looked at both of them nervously.  
  
"Well, he must be gay then." Inuyasha snapped back. He noticed the flabbergasted look on Kagome's face; she probably thought he didn't know that word. He had just learned it from Naoko this morning, and he was quite happy with it. She used it to reference to some kid named Michio, and Inuyasha had asked what it meant exactly. She looked at him funny, but explained it. He enjoyed 'expanding his vocabulary' as Naoko had also said.  
  
Naomi gave a laugh, but when Kagome turned around and glared, she shut her mouth. Naomi stuck out her tongue when Kagome turned back around. Naomi sighed, obviously if they were going to say something to the other person, it sure as hell wasn't positive.   
  
"On Friday," Kagome said to Inuyasha, looking up, "You'll need to bring a bathing suit. Mom bought you one, the blue shorts you know."   
  
"Yeah, yeah." Inuyasha replied, he opened the classroom door for himself and Naomi, but it slammed shut in Kagome's face. She narrowed her eyes and glared at his back. She was angry, very angry. She glared even harder, listening to the chitchat of her peers.  
  
"SIT!" She yelled from outside the door, and she heard a loud "WHAM" to alert her that the spell had worked. Kagome swung open the door, and noticed that Inuyasha had landed on top of Naomi and knocked over the overhead. Inuyasha sat up and glared at her, and Naomi looked utterly lost.   
  
Everyone in the classroom was staring, all of them just as confused as Naomi. Midori looked at Kagome, and then at Inuyasha and Naomi.  
  
"What the hell was that for?!" Inuyasha sat up and yelled. Naomi stood up and brushed herself off, and looked at Kagome. Her stare was still confused, but it had a twist of unhappiness in it. She knew that when Kagome said 'Sit!' that is had something to do with those dumb purple prayer beads around Inuyasha's neck. She had tried lifting them off.   
  
"Yeah, that was some pretty interesting timing!" She teased coolly, walking over to her seat. It had to be those stationary prayer beads! They felt as heavy as rocks, but dangle around his neck loosely. She noted that had also glowed a little when they were pulled up, and they glowed again when Inuyasha fell.   
  
Kagome took her seat next to Midori, who leaned over.  
  
"You could use those beads for sexual purposes, huh?" He gave a perverted grin, and Kagome blushed.  
  
"You sickko!" She shrieked, and Inuyasha looked over. The teacher told him to take a seat next to Naomi.   
  
Naomi leaned over to Inuyasha and whispered: "What the hell is with that 'sit' thing?"   
  
Inuyasha growled, thanking nothing happened when she said it. He fiddled with them, debating whether or not to tell her anything. He decided to.  
  
"Well," He muttered, "Some old hag named Kaede put a spell on me. Kagome's the only one who sadly can control it."  
  
Naomi's eyes widened. "Spells exist?!" She gaped, a little louder than she should have. Kagome looked over with a threatening look at Inuyasha. Inuyasha gulped.  
  
"Uhhh...no...I'm...uhhh...lying." He smiled flakily, and Kagome looked away. Naomi frowned.   
  
"Tell me the truth or I'll rip your ears off!" She growled, reaching for his hat. He looked puzzled, seeing her hands.  
  
"I'm not a blind idiot!" She whispered, looking side to side to make sure nobody was listening. "I know about your dog ears! So does Sheri, but Naoko doesn't think they're real. I know they are, they move!"   
  
Inuyasha looked like he had been proposed to; his eyes wide and his mouth open. Well, when he first showed up, it was kind of obvious...he had expected that nobody would look at the top of his head, however. He wondered if Kagome had told anyone and why Naomi still thought of him as friend with his ears.  
  
"Hey, I don't think it's that freaky." Naomi stuck her pencil her in mouth as the teacher began her lesson on English. Naomi smiled, and patted him on the shoulder. "I don't know much else about you, so don't worry. I'm sure Kagome-chan knows a bunch about you. I bet you're an interesting person."  
  
Inuyasha, still recovering from the slight shock of people knowing his 'secret', blushed. "Yeah, I guess she'd know about me. I don't know shit about her though."  
  
"Ah, lovely." Naomi responded, twisting her hair around her finger. Inuyasha noticed how her hair reminded him of Kikyo's. It was so black and smooth, it seemed to be a deep purple. Inuyasha blushed.   
  
"Mr. Ochida, please come up and introduce yourself to the class," The teacher called, her dark hair pulled into a tight bun. She wore a navy skirt and a navy long sleeved shirt. Her nose was pointed (and it seemed to be on an unfriendly level) and her eyes were narrowed. Inuyasha thought that she looked like she hadn't changed her expression for 700 years.  
  
He walked up to the front of the classroom, the teacher keeping a direct eye on him. Inuyasha gulped.  
  
"Don't worry," The teacher, Mrs. Ozaki, replied, "My bark is at least a thousand times worse than my bite...well, depending on who you are." She gave a half smile. "Tell us a little about yourself." Her expression stayed the same.  
  
"Well, there isn't really much to say about me," He replied, looking towards Naomi, "I'm not that interesting."   
  
"Everyone has something to say, we all have stories." Mrs. Ozaki's voice was calm and collected. Inuyasha could tell she was eyeing his hat, but Mrs. Kobayashi had given Inuyasha special permission. Well, she didn't know about his ears, Ms. Higurashi had simply requested it.   
  
Inuyasha noticed Kagome glaring at him, her gray eyes cold and disapproving.   
  
  
  
  
  
Their gazes were locked, and the entire class seemed to notice. Even as Inuyasha talked, his eyes were locked with Kagome's. Her expression softened a little.  
  
  
  
"Excuse me," Mrs. Ozaki said in the most polite way she could, "But may I ask why you and Miss Higurashi are having a staring contest?"  
  
Inuyasha blinked and shook his head, and Kagome's face turned scarlet. The class giggled. Midori gave a "Woof woof!"   
  
Kagome slumped back into her chair. Inuyasha had been here ONE day...and it turned into hell for them both.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The school bell had finally rung, and all the little high school social lions were getting together for after school activities. Some people had classes and sports, but those like Kagome, had nothing to do.   
  
Miroku walked next to Inuyasha, and they were a good twenty feet ahead. They seemed to be quite indulged in the conversation they were having, and neither Sango nor Kagome seemed to be welcomed in involving themselves.   
  
  
  
"I've been so depressed," Sango groaned, "I can only wear my makeup on days off or Friday! That is SO unfair!" Sango held it in her hand, the brand written beautifully across the black tube. She sighed.  
  
"What doe Sheri have? WHAT IS SPECIAL ABOUT HER?" Kagome fumed, not being able to enclose her thoughts any longer.   
  
"You're still hung up over that?" Sango's ponytail flipped as she shook her head. "Like I have asked you before, are you in love with Inuyasha or something?"  
  
"*blush* No! I'm not!" Kagome stammered, she felt as if she were on the verge of a nervous breakdown. She felt a chill, when suddenly, Sheri walked by and caught up with Inuyasha and Miroku. They both SMILED when they saw her. Kagome bit her lip...anger...burning jealousy...  
  
"So," Sheri leaned dangerously close (in Kagome's opinion) to Inuyasha, "I found out that on Friday we're going to party on Naoko's boat. Only at the beach for about an hour. Katsuaki, that stupid sunnova bitch, changed the plans."  
  
"I see." Inuyasha's reply was quick and simple, but it provided the exact information.  
  
i want to go with kagome...not you, i know i love her  
  
Miroku stepped back, and neither of the realized it. Sheri and Inuyasha continued their slightly productive conversation, and Miroku joined Kagome and Sango.  
  
"Kagome-sama, may I speak with you?" He asked, and Sango glared. She walked up to Inuyasha and Sheri, attempting to join them. Miroku looked at Kagome.  
  
"I've just spoken to Inuyasha," He said quickly.   
  
"So...?" Kagome asked, gesturing with her hands. She was suddenly very, very interested.   
  
"Well, he claims that Katsuaki made the date thing up, and that he and Sheri are in no way a couple. He also says that he says he wishes that you would forgive him."  
  
"Really?" She blinked, that wasn't right.   
  
"Well, it was more like 'I wish that witch would listen to me for once!'" Miroku inhaled deeply, "Inuyasha is not very sensitive to women. He doesn't treat them with the delicacy and warmth they deserve."   
  
Sheri walked back to them, a warm and hopeful smile dotted her face. Inuyasha stopped along with Sango, waiting.   
  
"Kagome?"   
  
"Ohuh?" Kagome snapped back, her gray eyes suddenly becoming deathly cold. She could probably stare down Shessou-Maru right now.  
  
"Look. Inuyasha. And. I. Have. Nothing. Going. On." The way Sheri had said it, like each word was a little sentence. She seemed to inhale deeply each time, as if to prevent herself from jumping Kagome. "Katsuaki. Was. Lying." Came out much more choppy and nervous.  
  
"NO, he wasn't lying!" Kagome snapped, her eyes closed in defense.   
  
i don't want to believe either...katsuaki wouldn't lie...inuyasha wouldn't love sheri though...   
  
"Yes, he was. I know you don't want to believe-" Sheri was cut off by Kagome's loud scream.  
  
"KATSUAKI WOULDN'T LIE!" Kagome shouted, startling anyone around her. "NO HE DOESN'T YOU DO!"  
  
  
  
"WILL YOU FUCKING LISTEN?" Sheri shouted back, it was impossible for her to hold her temper back for more than three sentences.   
  
"WHY SHOULD I LISTEN IF YOU'RE JUST GOING TO LIE?" Kagome opened her eyes, and took a step forward. She bit her lip, and balled up a fist.  
  
i wanna go home and cry  
  
"YOU SHOULD AT LEAST UNDERSTAND YOU BITCH! THERE-" Sheri was ten times louder, at least fifty times angrier.  
  
Kagome was dying to run.  
  
"IS NOTHING" Sheri boomed, her confidence growing.  
  
  
  
"BETWEEN INUYASHA"  
  
  
  
"AND I! SO SHUT UP!"   
  
  
  
Tears ran down Kagome's face, and she slapped Sheri harder than she had ever slapped anyone. There was a sickening sound, and everyone gasped. Sheri rubbed the side of her face in shock, and Inuyasha watched Kagome run to her home.   
  
i wanna go home and cry  
  
And she did that.  
  
  
  
*~Fin  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 8: Everyone arrives at the beach for three days of fun (or maybe hell); Etsuko is finally introduced; Inuyasha gives Kagome the S.H.T.L.T; Katsuaki gets suspicious. 


	8. Vacation

The original characters and story of 'Inuyasha' do not belong to me. I am in no way making money off of this, so please don't sue *big teary   
  
eyes*!!!! I did create the other characters (Naoko for example).  
  
*AUTHOR'S NOTES*  
Yay! I updated. Quite shocking for me actually ^.^;;; The next chapters might get a little...limey...but I won't make it go to far ^.^ Neways, just sit  
back and read. The waffy-iness in this chapter is dedicated to Tracy, she obsesses over WAFF. ^^;;;*ahem*  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
A School Story:  
Chapter 8: Vacation  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
"I can't believe I'm doing this," Sheri sighed. She looked up at the sky, walking down the street. She listened to the sound of her sandals clunking   
on the pavement.   
  
Naoko shrugged, and then patted her on the shoulder. "Oh, I know Kagome's seriously jealous."  
  
Naomi gasped, "Really? What makes you think that?!" Naomi rolled her eyes. Naoko stuck out her tongue in response.  
  
"So, I take it we're meeting Inuyasha, Kagome and Katsuaki at the beach?" Sheri asked, kicking a bottle top with her left foot. It skidded, making   
little 'chink' noises.   
  
"Well, obviously if we're walking to the bus station!" Naomi elbowed Sheri, who didn't respond to her motive. Sheri wasn't cheering up. Naomi   
sighed and looked down, Sheri and Kagome *had* gotten into that enormous fight.   
  
There was an awkward silence, and Naoko coughed in order to break it. It worked slightly on Naomi, who looked at Naoko with sort of a distant   
stare. Sheri continued walking, and nearly tripped several times.   
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~   
  
Kagome looked up at the sky, the sun beaming brightly into her eyes. She blinked several times, and turned away. It was hardly *ever* this warm   
and bright, and when it was, she saw it as a sign of a good day.   
  
Kagome felt like laughing at that. Good...day...? How *could* this day get possibly get any better? She could use help.  
  
She looked over at Inuyasha, who was petrified of the sand. Every time he stepped on it, it burned his feet. He was also extremely embarrassed by his bathing suit, stating that he was 'practically naked.' In her opinion, he was actually very cute in those red shorts.  
  
She turned her head to Miroku and Sango, who were splashing each other in the water. They fit in so much better that Inuyasha, at least they tried to look normal. Inuyasha had been stupefied at using the bathroom, and Kagome had to get Sota to show him. Miroku had strangely gotten the hang of using the bathroom and (especially) the television quickly.  
  
"Oi! Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted, waving, "Got any of those funny friwp fraps?" He folded his arms. Kagome rolled her eyes, and threw her shoes   
at him.   
  
"Take 'em or leave 'em!" She shouted back at him, noticing him staring at the hearts that decorated the blue shoes.   
  
"Never mind," He muttered, "I'll look even worse in these stupid things." He tossed them onto the sidewalk in disgust, stepping into the sand. The   
sand was hot, very hot. He bit his bottom lip, feeling the unpleasant sensation of burning sand. He began to walk towards Kagome.  
  
"I think he's having a terrible time," Sango stopped splashing Miroku and whispered. Miroku nodded.   
  
"That fool! I told him to bring some of those clever shoes Kagome-sama had." He replied. He splashed Sango, and she splashed him in return.  
Katsuaki (who made sure he looked his greatest) walked back to Kagome with sodas.   
  
"Oh, I didn't know you wanted anything, Inuyasha!" Katsuaki said (rather pleased), taking a long sip from his soda. Kagome took a sip of hers,   
and offered some to Inuyasha.   
  
"You can have some if you *really* want to," She sighed, noticing his dehydrated look. He shook his head and walked over to Sango and Miroku,   
who were still playing around in the water.   
  
Katsuaki shook his head. "What an annoying guy," He took another sip of his drink, savoring the refreshing taste.   
  
"What do you mean?" Kagome asked, she plopped herself down into the sand. She looked up at Katsuaki who sat down next to her. The soft   
breeze blew the sand all over, some getting into Kagome's eyes. She blinked.  
  
"Well," Katsuaki put his hand over his soda, "Inuyasha has no job does he?"  
  
Kagome blushed. No, he didn't have one! He had no money, and Kagome noticed that for the past dew days Inuyasha didn't mooch off her   
mother. Sango and Miroku didn't either, but they both showed interest at certain places for jobs. She figured of course they'd understand the   
method of 'working.' She sighed. Inuyasha, that idiot!  
  
Noticing her look, Katsuaki could tell he was right. Man, was Inuyasha a loser!  
  
"He has no parental influence, I take it, so he has no discipline?" Kagome's eyes widened at Katsuaki's remark.   
  
"And he just got his first girlfriend? That's sad." Katsuaki sipped again, looking from the side of his eyes at Kagome's chest.   
  
Katsuaki gave a grin at his lecherous thought. He was positive that he   
had enough manly charm to bed Marilyn Monroe. He grinned, his eyes wandering her body from the neck down.  
  
Inuyasha was watching him, staring at Katsuaki. He growled, Katsuaki gave a perverted grin when Kagome stood up (her back   
to both of them), her bathing suit becoming twice as clingy than before.   
  
Miroku and Sango stopped their chatting, and turned to see what Inuyasha was strongly fixated on.  
  
"Ah," Miroku laughed, "Checking out the scenery, Inuyasha?" Sango bopped him on the head and rolled her eyes.   
  
"No, that bastard Katsuaki is checking Kagome out," Inuyasha snarled in return, cracking his knuckles.  
  
"Now, let's not be hasty." Miroku pushed Inuyasha's arm down to a slightly more friendly level. "He's supposed to look at her that way. They're in   
that sort of relationship."  
  
"I don't think they're quite intimate," Sango replied, re-doing her hair in a ponytail, "Kagome told me she wants to save herself for the *real*   
thing."  
  
"What does that mean?" Inuyasha turned to Sango, who in return clapped once.  
  
"It's the same thing I plan on doing. It when you promise yourself never to you know...do 'it' until you're really in love. Kagome told me all about   
it. She doesn't think that Katsu-kun is quite the charm." She replied, noticing that Miroku was looking at *her* the same was Katsuaki was looking   
at Kagome. "You hentai! You wipe that grin off your face!"  
  
Inuyasha covered his eyes, and several guys gathered around. Sango's eyes widened.  
  
"Sango, the strap to your 'bikini' *finger quotes* snapped off." Miroku said rather calmly, and Sango's face turned scarlet.  
  
"Nani?!" She gasped looking down, and the guys began to hoot and laugh. Sango covered her exposed chest with her arms, and Miroku walked   
in front of her. The guys booed and shouted at Miroku to move.  
  
"The show is over," He snapped, escorting Sango over to their towels. The guys (including Katsuaki) moaned and grumbled while walking away.   
  
Sango's face was red and she was threatening to beat Miroku if he peeked. Inuyasha uncovered his eyes, and saw Kagome running towards him.  
  
"What happened?" She asked, she had her black hair in two Dorothy-pigtails.   
  
"Sango's baekeenie strap popped off. I guess she was to fat or something." Inuyasha shrugged, and Kagome gave him a nasty look.  
  
"It's 'bikini' and she's not fat, that's a rude thing to say. How would you like it if I called you fat?" She asked, narrowing her eyes, and they began   
to walk along the shore. The sand was much cooler by the water's edge, so Inuyasha walked with ease.  
  
"Oooo...I'd run away and cry." He replied sarcastically. "You women must be very beauty obsessed. You cover your face in that paint. Spend   
hours with your appearance."  
  
"If it weren't for makeup, I'd be hella ugly!" Kagome laughed, "Besides it's fun to buy. All the colors, you know?" She tucked a stray strand of hair   
behind her ear. Inuyasha just gave a weak smile and looked back at her. Now that she thought about it, he *was* pretty cute...she blushed. What   
was she thinking?  
  
"You wouldn't be ugly," He sighed, "And it doesn't matter anyways. I would never care how my girlfriend or wife looked like. I'd just care about   
what she's like inside. I could name *some* guys who are into the look thing, but I won't go into that."  
  
Kagome blushed harder. He really would *care* about someone? He didn't strike her as the type of person who would look on the inside, but   
maybe looks weren't important to a hanyou.  
  
"So," She coughed, changing the subject, "Prepared for a night of partying on Naoko's dad's ship?"  
  
"It's a whole friggin' ship?!" He gaped.  
  
"Well, yeah! Her family's really rich I take it, she's quiiiite spoiled. That choker Naomi thought was covered in rhinestones...they're actually   
diamonds." Kagome replied, patting him on the back. She looked behind her, seeing the footprints they left behind. His feet were much larger   
than hers. Well, Inuyasha was much taller, Katsuaki was at least three to five inches shorter than Inuyasha.  
  
"We're not going to be the only ones, are we?" He asked again, looking up at the blue sky. He had never seen weather *this* clear before.  
  
Kagome looked up too, trying to stall before answering his question. After what she had heard from Miroku, being around was quite different   
than usual. Somewhat uncomfortable...especially since they were alone and she was in a bathing suit.   
He plopped himself into the sand, and Kagome sat next to him.   
  
"I don't really think that I wanna 'party'. It going to be too confusing." He muttered, looking at her quietly. She smiled.  
  
"Well, just hang around me. You'll get it. If Miroku can understand not to flirt with women at school, you'll understand how to dance." Kagome   
giggled. She noticed that he smiled in return, and she blushed. "What?"  
  
"You know," Inuyasha looked at the shining water, "You're really cute when you smile."  
  
Her eyes widened, it was probably the first compliment from him she had ever heard. To anybody. She reached out and patted him on the   
shoulder.   
  
"Thanks," She smiled, feeling her face turn even redder than it already was. He just looked at her and smiled. Everything was quiet, the sound of   
little kids playing in the water far beyond the reach of their ears. The sounds of the blue waves and each other's voices were the only sounds.  
  
"When you're quiet, you scare me a lot Inuyasha!" Kagome laughed, and he smiled weakly.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Midori laughed, and Etsuko just rolled her eyes. Her black hair was pulled in a bun now, he brown eyes flashing with anger.  
  
"What crawled up your ass and died?" Midori snapped, taking another long drink from his glass. He then grabbed some pocky, stuffing it   
violently into his mouth.  
  
"You have no problem for sea-sickness, do you?" She asked coldly, snatching the box away from him before he could grab another. He frowned.   
  
"Hey, look here Etsuko! I'm her on your precious whim. You invited me." Midori laughed so hard he snorted, sending pocky crumbs out of his   
mouth. Etsuko cringed.   
  
Etsuko brushed a moist crumb off her chest and gagged. Soon, her baby sister Naoko would be here with her   
stupid friends. Her 'Daddy' always spoiled Naoko. Etsuko was practically ignored. She despised her sister.   
  
"So do you know that Inuyasha guy?" Midori asked, pocky still being magnetized from his mouth to...well...everything else. Etsuko narrowed her   
eyes, this man had no manners!  
  
"I haven't actually met him, but I do know he is," Etsuko threw a plastic bag of napkins at Midori, "What about that boy?"  
  
"I heard from Miroku that he has the hots for that Kagome girl. You know, the one Katsu-kun is using." He reached for the pocky in her hand,   
but she abruptly dragged it away. The remaining snacks fell against the side of the box. Mupfh.  
  
"Kagome Higurashi? How strange, she's quite the homely type. Maybe if she dressed herself up a little more, she'd be attractive." Etsuko had   
been noted for being cold.  
  
"I think she's hot," Midori grinned.   
  
"Well, obviously Katsuaki does too, he's using that girl like a toothbrush. Too bad she can't see it." Etsuko walked over to the window and looked   
out at the waves. They rocked gently against the boat, Etsuko could gently feel them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Oh...my...god!" Naomi sat next to Kagome on the deck of the boat. "He gave you the S.H.T.L.T?!"  
  
"The what?!" Kagome's expression was utterly confused. Naomi had a thing for abbreviations, a habit nobody seemed to like.  
  
"Spontaneous Hand To Leg Thing!" Naomi gasped again, looking as if she were going to wet her pants then and there.   
  
"He just put his hand on my leg, that's all."  
  
"DO YOU KNOW WHAT HE WAS THINKING WHEN HE DID THAT?!" Naoko screamed from behind them, and Naomi flew off her beach chair in shock.   
Kagome just jumped.  
  
"You bitch! Do you know that you just gave me a fucking heart attack?" Naomi tried to pull herself onto the deck chair, but Naoko was much   
quicker. She jumped onto the chair with a quick 'omph.'  
  
"Do you have any IDEA how much Inuyasha was coming on to you?!" Kagome's eye widened as Naoko yelled into her face.  
  
"Inuyasha was *not* coming on to me! Inuyasha is not the one for sex, he's quite...reserved."   
  
"Yeah, uh-huh. That's just why he grabbed her leg." Naomi rolled her eyes. "Tell me exactly what happened."   
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Kagome stretched out her legs, admiring the imprint they left in the brown sand. The sand was warm, and it seemed Inuyasha had gotten   
used to it himself. He was staring at the water, resting his hands on the palms of his hands. Kagome blushed when she noticed again that he had   
an attractive profile shot.   
  
"Oi Kagome," His voice was calm, his expression didn't change.   
  
"Ohuh?" Kagome was knocked out of her staring-at-Inuyasha-session by the sound of his voice.   
  
"I have a question," He sighed, his eyes were filled with a sort of lonliness. "Kagome, what...what exactly do you think of me?" He   
sounded...depressed.  
  
It took Kagome several minutes to contimplate her response. Arguments...Shikon shards...Kikyo. Everything flooded into her mind, everything   
that could impact her perspective of Inuyasha. Kikyo...mainly Kikyo. According to Miroku, Inuyasha loved Kagome. How could she love Inuyasha   
if he loved Kikyo? Kagome was the reincarnation of Kikyo...  
  
"You're a wonderful friend," Kagome replied without thinking. Was that what she had meant to say? No...no...It wasn't...  
  
"Really?" He asked back. She expected his face to lighten up, but it dimmed immensely. There was about five minutes of silence.   
He reached over and placed his hand on her leg. She blushed.  
  
"I'm gonna get something to eat," He sighed, and Kagome felt a light squeeze on her leg. Something only she would notice, only she could feel.   
  
She watched him get up and leave.  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
"Oh was he ever hitting on you!" Naomi gasped again, and Kagome thought that she resembled a fish. Kagome cringed.  
  
"Oh Kagome, you're a real woman now!" Etsuko had appeared, her eyes a glassy dark brown. Her lips were pursed together in the most   
displeasing fashion, and her arms were folded. It was interesing how she could always look angry.   
  
"Go to hell, Etsuko." Naoko was suddenly not her usual scatter-brained self. "Leave us alone."  
  
"How dare you speak to your older sister that way? Show me some respect, little girl." Etsuko's voice was harsh, insulting. Her eyes became   
glassier, and she pursed her lips together like they were glued.  
  
Naoko glared at her sister, i want her to die she has always been mean  
  
Etsuko looked at Kagome, "You and what's-his-face better not get too cozy," She snarled, "Because I will NOT hesitate to tell Katsuaki."  
  
"Does Kagome look like a whore to you?" Naoko snapped. Naoko hated her sister ever since she was little. Now that they were older, Etsuko   
became jealous that Naoko (even when not a fake blonde) was prettier and more well-liked.  
  
Etsuko walked off, the other girls watched her walk away.  
  
"So," Kagome muttered, reverting her stare to Naoko, "If you're so smart, how else can you tell if a guy is making a move on you?"  
Naoko inhaled deeply, searching her limited knowledge for facts of flirting.   
  
"Well, he'll stare into your eyes for a long time if he really loves-" Naoko was interrupted rudely by Naomi.  
  
"DON'T say 'love'. You never know when someone honestly loves you at first. You have to wait for a while to tell." Naomi's words were true, and   
for once Kagome agreed with her.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Inuyasha looked out the window. He didn't like being on this boat, Naoko made it seem like it was humungous. It wasn't that big at all actually.   
Well, compared to her statements.  
  
  
  
Inuyasha swallowed hard. The only reason he had decided to come up here...was to be with Kagome. Sango came for the makeup, concerts,   
parties, and clothes. Miroku for well...the women. Inuyasha wanted be with Kagome...he couldn't bear the thought of her being gone for such a   
long time. She would come back, yes, but still...  
  
  
  
Miroku and Sango walked into the tiny room. Inuyasha turned around, they were busy chatting about the boat to even notice him.  
  
"It's quite nice," Sango looked up at the ceiling, "I've never seen a boat with walls and a top. And these lanterns! You pull one of those and they   
come on!" She grinned at the light switches, and flipped one on. The lights glowed when she did.   
  
"Yes, it's quite interesting. I especially have an interest in the 'television.'" Miroku pointed in the corner where a small television set rested on a   
table.   
  
The room was only slightly decorated, and picture of a brown kitten with a giant fuchsia bow hung lopsided on the wall. The lights weren't at all   
very attractive, rather old and junky, chipped and rusted. The wallpaper was evenly on, but it was white with thick ugly fuchsia stripes to match   
the kitty picture. The floor also happened to be fuchsia.   
  
Sango thought, looking at the hideous wallpaper.   
  
Noticing Inuyasha (who had returned his gaze to outside) Miroku walked over and looked outside as well.  
  
"Anything interesting out there?" He teased, Inuyasha glared at him.   
  
  
  
"Will you leave me alone you perverted monk?" Inuyasha snapped. Doing well, recovery. Inuyasha walked away from the window, gently   
shoving Miroku aside.   
  
"I'm going to take a shower...when I find the bathroom," Inuyasha growled as he ripped open his duffle bag. The Tetsusaiga rested on top of his   
clothing, and he threw it aside. Grabbing a pair of black jeans and red t-shirt, Inuyasha walked out the door and slammed it behind him. He   
listened to the rough sound of his tennis shoes (wasn't that what they were called?) slam against the deck. TOMP TOMP. Right left.  
  
Kagome walked silently, her own shoes making a gentle 'fwip' again the deck came strolling around the corner. She was wearing a yellow   
sundress with blue flowers. She was looking down, Inuyasha unable to see her expression. She had her arms folded.  
  
Kagome lost her thought as soon as she walked directly into   
  
Inuyasha. She looked up, blushing. He looked down at her, noticing that she had been crying.  
  
"Are you okay, Kagome?" he put his arms on the side of her arms. "Kagome?"   
  
"I-I-I'm fine," She whispered, looking away from him. She didn't want to talk to him; she didn't want to talk to anyone.  
  
  
"Inuyasha, I'm busy," She tried to twist from his grasp, but this enticed him to hold on to her tighter. "It's none of your business...it's nothing..."  
  
"Kagome, tell me what's wrong! Maybe I can help." He looked directly into her eyes and Kagome stared at him. She soon looked away, and after   
several moments of silence Inuyasha let her go. She walked quietly to what was considered the kitchen, and slammed the door behind her.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I bet she's fooling around with him! That bitch." Katsuaki slammed his fist onto the deck chair next to Etsuko. She eyed him angrily, warning   
him not to make such a scene again.  
  
"You asshole," Etsuko growled, "As much as I find her annoying, you didn't have to slap her. I find her friendship with Inuyasha as equally   
threatening to your relationship as you do, but you don't actually know if there is anything between them." Etsuko took a sip of her sake. It was   
quite refreshing, soothing her throat from a day of yelling.  
  
"How much do you want to bet she probably is? Well?!" Katsuaki yelled, and Etsuko threw her sake into his face.  
  
"Shut up." She gave him another one of her shut-the-hell-up-you-ass looks, and he remained silent.  
  
"We can fix all of this later."  
  
~Fin! 


	9. Jealousy

The original characters and story of 'Inuyasha' do not belong to me. I am in no way making money off of this, so please don't sue *big teary eyes*!!!! I did create the other characters (Naoko for example).  
  
*AUTHORS NOTE*   
My evil compy crashed...so I didn't get around until now for updating...heheheh...Please R+R! Thanx for all the reveiws so far.   
  
  
*********************************************************************************************  
A SCHOOL STORY:  
Chapter 9: Jealousy  
by Chibiukyo  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
"Kagome?" Inuyasha closed the door behind him with a made a small click. Kagome jumped at the sound of a man's voice, praying it wasn't Katsuaki. Noticing it was Inuyasha, she relaxed. No Katsuaki.  
  
"What?" She whispered. She wasn't afraid of Inuyasha, he'd never done anything to hurt her. Well, not physically.   
  
"Hey, are you okay? You look really upset..." Inuyasha walked over and sat next to her. The space in the room was limited, he could feel his knee squished against the wall. The other was against Kagome's leg which made him slightly uncomfortable.  
  
"I'm perfectly fine. Didn't I tell you that?" Kagome stared yet again out the window. She didn't want anyone to get involved with anything, Inuyasha would make things worse before he could make them better.  
  
"I don't think you are, people don't just cry for no apparent reason!" Inuyasha grabbed her chin and pulled her face so that he was facing her. She looked a little shocked with a twinge of sadness. "Now, come on witch, tell me when you're so upset."  
  
"If you don't be quiet and leave I'm going to say the "S Word" many times over." She slapped his hand off of her face gently, and Inuyasha narrowed his eyes. He stood up and brushed his pants off, and turned around.  
  
"If you want to talk any time, Kagome....I'll...be here." It sounded like he had to use all of his strength to force the words out. Kagome blushed.   
  
"Thanks for offering," She sighed as he walked out the door. She then laid her head in her hands and remained silent.  
  
~*~  
  
"So you slapped her a good one, didja?" Midori threw a glass marble into the air and caught it in his right hand. He held it up to his face and eyed it, taking note of it's intricate design.  
  
"It left a mark on her face, and it better have left one in her head," Katsuaki snorted, "She should know better."  
  
"What happens if she's not a little slut?" Etsuko took a sip of her sake and snatched a box of pudding pocky from a greedy Midori. He pouted.  
  
"Well, if she had any ideas of screwing around, they're gone by now!" Katsuaki laughed, Midori gave a slightly mixed look.  
  
(is he being a jerk or what) Midori sighed, thowing the marble yet again. On it's way down, it fell right between his eyes.  
  
"DAMNIT! That friggin' hurt!" Midori threw the marble around the corner of the deck. He rubbed between his eyes and wimpered. Katsuaki laughed and Etsuko gave a disgusted and annoyed look. She should have jsut printed "SELF CENTERED BITCH" across her forehead according to Naoko.  
  
"Well," Etsuko coughed, "I think she's got some interest in him. I mean she does hang around him a lot." Katsuaki scowled.  
  
"If you're just using her like toilet paper, why the hell do you care? I mean, you fooled around with Chikako the night you asked Kagome out. Talk about ruined date, I mean we-" Midori closed his mouth as soon as he noticed that Katsuaki was staring at him with meanacing eyes.  
  
"It's the PRINCIPAL of the thing," Katsuaki declared, "It has nothing to do with love. She'll find someone she loves someday, but judging by her luck he'll get killed. That'd be hilarious. I'd laugh. But anyways, she belongs to me. I don't belong to her. She's weak and fragile. Easily broken."  
  
Midori scoffed at how Katsuaki made it sound like an art. Katsuaki was the new definintion of 'jerk.' Maybe 'sexist son-of-a-bitch' sounded better. Obviously, Katsuaki was a womanizer, he should wear a shirt with a "W" sewn on.   
  
"I'm willing to bet, Katsuaki, that she'll leave you for someone else. Someone more understanding and loving." Etsuko sipped her sake again, knowing this comment would cause anger in Katsuaki's mind. "You are very possessive of her you know. I bet if she kissed her uncle you'd scream."  
  
"Shut UP, bitch," Katsuaki looked away from her, his eyes narrowed and mouth pursed together. Etsuko grinned and Midori could feel his blood run cold. This wasn't good, and he had gotten himself stupidly mixed up in all of these problems.  
  
~*~  
  
"So we'll be home by late tommrrow?"   
  
"Just in time for school the next day," Naoko munched on her sweet-bean cake, courtesy of her mother.  
  
"Hell does exist on Earth," Sheri moaned, "It's called 'school'instead."   
  
Inuyasha walked into the bedroom, surrounded by females. Sango was wearing some pigtails, both of them high upon her head. She was wearing makeup and her nails had been painted red. She looked a little sad, and Inuyasha figured it was because she had to remove it all before heading off back to school.  
  
"What's bothering Kagome?" Naoko filed her nails, " She looked really upset."   
  
"She wouldn't tell me. Well, that doesn't surprise me judging by the fact she never tells me anything." Inuyasha plopped himself on the bed. Well, it was more like a cot. Flimsy and thinly covered. He propped himself on his elbows looking at the small television screen.  
  
People were running from a bloody girl, she was standing on a platform in a strange place. Inuyasha couldn't figure if it was her own blood or someone elses, but there was a lot. Her hair had been streaked with it, her dress, her face. Her body stood in a contorted position, demonic-like, and her yellow hair was stringy and messy. Suddenly, Inuyasha jumped as flames shot up from behind the evil girl.  
  
"What are you watching? On the Black Square Thing?" Inuyasha asked, breathing a little quickly. The girl was walking slowly. He noticed some bloody footprints she had left behind.  
  
"It's called TELEVISION, stupid," Naoko snorted, "What fucking planet are you from?"   
  
"We're watching 'Carrie' by Stephen King." Sheri bopped Naoko on the head. Naomi said nothing, she was completely fascinated by the screen. "It's about a girl named Carrie White who has telekenitic powers. It means she can move things with her mind. You know, no hands needed. She can also talk with her mind, telepathy. When I lived in the US, my neighbor knew the actress who played Carrie."  
  
"Actress?" Inuyasha questioned, "You mean Kyaa-airy doesn't exist? It's fake?"   
  
"Jesus! Were you Amish or something?!" Naoko shouted, and Naomi threw a pillow at her.  
  
"SHUT UP I'M WATCHING!" Naomi boomed.  
  
"Well," Sheri coughed, "When the movie is over, Inuyasha, you have to sleep in the kitchen area. No guys sharing rooms with us women."   
  
"But Kag-"  
  
"Just tell her to come down here." Sango smiled at him. "You still have a few more minutes! Watch the ending with us."  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
"MOVE IT!" The man in the red car screamed at the short girl crossing the street. She looked at the man in the car, and continued to walk at her slow, depressing pace.   
  
"YOU BITCH! IT'S A FUCKING GREEN LIGHT! YOU DON'T CROSS THE STREET!"  
  
She crossed the street and glared at him. He had given her the 'traffic finger', she stared directly at his windshield. It was now a red light and the man looked incredibly pissed off. There was a woman next to him, she had long and shiny blonde hair. She glared at the girl as well. Obviously it was fake.  
  
'STUPID KID!" The man yelled, the tone of his voice quickly became more threatening by the seconds.   
  
(i have a name stupid it's maeko) Maeko widened her eyes at him. She didn't blink. (sick sick man you need to shut up shut up)  
  
'STOP STARI-" His voice was cut off, as a bundle of news papers flew onto his car windsheild. Maeko heard him curse loudly, but she paid no mind. She then walked off down the street, leaving the cursing man and his whore-girlfriend behind in their red car.  
  
Maeko smiled.  
  
*************************************~End of Chapter~******************************************** 


	10. Nighttime

The original characters and story of 'Inuyasha' do not belong to me.They belong to Rumiko Takahashi and VIZ. I am in no way making money off of this, so please don't sue *big teary eyes*!!!! I did create the other characters (Naoko for example).  
  
*AUTHOR'S NOTE*  
  
Thanks to LilFoxGirl for that really entertaining review! Also, thanks to all of the people who keep reading and all those positive reviews. =^.^=  
  
*********************************************************************************************  
A SCHOOL STORY  
Chapter 10: Nighttime  
by Chibiukyo  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
Sango groaned as Naoko stretched out, squishing her against the wall. Sango also heard Sheri's body thump against the floor followed by her cursing in English and Japanese. Naomi was smart, sleeping on the opposite side of the small room cleverly on the floor.  
  
Naoko's arm flew up and slapped Sango square across the face. Sango slapped it away, but Naoko threw it back into her face.  
  
"That stupid ditz!" Sheri's hand flew up onto the side of the cot. It looked like something out of a horror movie. "She is so dumb!"  
  
"Did you JUST relize that?!" Sango slithered out from between Sleeping Beauty and the wall. Her hair was muffed up, strands sticking out here and there. She smoothed it back, and Sheri rolled her eyes.   
  
"I wonder where the hell everyone else is? I know Kagome and Inuyasha are right above us, and so are Naoko's parents, but what about Katsuaki?" Sheri stood up and brushed herself off. A few dust bunnies scattered.   
  
"I don't know. I don't think I could care less about Katsuaki though," Sango muttered, crawling off the cot and onto the floor. "He's a stupid jackass. I mean, he's never that affectionate to Kagome-chan."   
  
"Well I don't think he's supposed to."  
  
"Why not?"   
  
"Alotta guys don't show their affections openly. Some guys do, but I'd have to say most wouldn't kiss their girlfriend infront of his or her friends. That's my guess. Plus, they've just met! Their date actually ended up becoming a small, cheap trip for all of us." Sheri shrugged. There really was no exact answer, except that guys were all different.  
  
"Well I guess you're right," Sango replied. Her feet were now in the warmth and comfort of her slippers, something far more comforting than that cold, ugly, funny colored rug. "I still hate him."  
  
Sheri sighed and shook her arms. "Stupid Naoko. She hogs up the whole thing!"  
  
"She sleeps like a Miroku," Sango jumped, and the thud of her body didn't even wake Naoko, "See what I mean? He never wakes up either. Baka."  
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
Kagome looked down at Inuyasha, who was sound asleep on the couch. He looked peaceful. Kagome remembered being awake, and finding Inuyasha watching over her or asleep next her. If he was awake, she paid careful mind not to let him know she was as well. If he was asleep, she'd take her turn and watch him for awhile.   
  
i guess theres jsut something about watching people sleep She smiled as his ear twitched. She felt relaxed and calm, and wondered if Inuyasha felt the same way while watching her.  
  
  
"Yeah, yeah, I'm gonna hit the sack now, Midori." Katsuaki's voice ran a chill down Kagome's spine. He was outside of the room, and he obviously couldn't tell she was in there. His shadow draped across the walls and windows, making him seem taller and more threatening.   
  
She slipped behind the couch, invisible incase he walked in. There wasn't many places to hide on a small yacht, this was the best she could do. Much to Kagome's dismay, the door slid open.  
  
"Arrg. Where the hell is that woman," Katsuaki walked in, sliding the door roughly shut. Inuyasha grumbled a little.   
  
"Shaddup," He groaned and shuffled. The couch slid back some, it was quite a weak couch. Kagome was surprised it hadn't collapsed.  
  
"Stupid shit," Katsuaki snuck behind the bar and took a bottle of beer. "I should bash you silly while you're sleeping. You're so dense you wouldn't even fucking feel it!" He gave a cocky snort-laughing thing, and Kagome rolled her eyes. Inuyasha could shove him off the boat with his finger!  
  
Katsuaki walked over and looked down at the sleeping Inuyasha. Kagome froze. She didn't want him to slap her again...she was willing to bet it would be many more than one slap too. She remembered what had happened, it seemed years ago, but it was only hours.  
  
Katsuaki laughed when Inuyasha rolled over, his back to him. He mumbled something again, and Katsuaki supposed he was dreaming. Inuyasha's hat tilted to a side, his dog-ears still hidden from view.   
  
"I bet you're dreaming messed-up dreams. I bet Kagome's running naked towards you!" Katusaki grinned. He laughed again, and slid the door open, walked out, and slid it shut again.  
  
A few seconds passed, and Kagome stood up. Inuyasha and re-arranged himself onto his back. She smiled a little, he was sound asleep still. She moved a little, noticing she was pinned to the wall. The only way out was to climb over the couch and *on top* of Inuyasha.   
  
Her eyes widened. Be stuck with dust bunnies behind the weird couch, or step on Inuyasha. She grumblem and lifted one leg over the side of the couch. She placed it right on the opposite side of the couch, still a patch of space left.   
  
Gripping tightly onto the back, she bagan she slide herself up. Her toes were touching the ground, when suddenly, something warm, fuzzy, and purring rubbed against her bare foot.  
  
"Eeeeeeeek!" She jumped, landing on (and not to mention waking up) Inuyasha. There was a hissing noise from behind the couch, and Kiara jumped on up and latched onto the top of the couch.   
  
"For Chrissakes, wench, what the HELL are you doing?!" Inuyasha apparently wasn't at loss of breath, or words, and had sat up.   
  
"Heheheh...ew! Get your hands of my waist!" She shoved his chest when she noticed he had a hand on either side of her waist. She flew backwards, and Inuyasha landed with the "WHUMPFH" on the ground. She threw herself up abruptly, and shouted "SIT!" Another loud crash and cursings.  
  
Suddenly, Sango's voice shouted, from down below: "Is he molesting you or something Kagome?"  
  
  
*********************************************************************************************  
  
"Maeko," Mrs Kobayashi sighed, looking at the form and picture. "She's apparently suffered deppression, attemped suicide, and doesn't get along with other people." Etsuko frowned.  
  
"Why let a psycho witch like that in our school? I bet she can't even spell her own fucking name." Etusko removed her glasses and rubbed the fabric of her shirt around the lenses.  
  
"Well, your father is a therapist. Apparently, Maeko is much better now. Her mother says it has something to do with the other girls at her school, she's kind of an outcast. You know, very few friends." The principal's aged hands gripped the letter, and then tossed it gently aside. The picture of the young girl, a frown on her face, mesmorized the woman for a few brief seconds. She looked so...unhappy...so...creepy.  
  
"Will she be there when we get home?" Etsuko stretched and listened to her fat father snore.  
  
"Yes she will, you'll meet her at school. She's also going to be involved in the Drama Festival. We're doing the play Mariko wrote last year. I can't remember what it's called." Mrs Kobayashi smiled at her daughter. She got in return, disgust.  
  
"You mean 'Love Play?'" Etsuko snorted, "The one about the guy who was secretly in love with his brother's fiancee'? She's in love with him too...Talk about cliche! That is the OLDEST storyline in the book."   
  
"Well, now is it? I'm sure we'll be full of fresh faces and talents this year. Mr Nakamura is going to force Inuyasha to join. He hates him al-"  
  
"The feeling is mutual there, believe me. I'm going to bed now, and you can talk to yourself about your nutso school girls and Drama Fest. Goodnight." Etsuko whipped around and slid the door behind her, off to join the other girls in the fuschia bedroom.  
  
********************************************************************************************************************************  
  
Silence. Every little thing was silent.   
  
Maeko looked up at the glowing plastic stars on her ceiling. The dotted it like sprinkles on a birthday cake and she laughed. She was going to school! With other girls...goth to prep....and they were all going to make fun of her again! They guys would laugh at her too.  
  
Maeko with her boring clothes. Ugly face and stupid laugh. Maeko with the boring parties and the creepy house. Maeko! They'd laugh at her again, and she'd get angry again...  
  
She threw her plush pillow across the room. But, not with her hands. It came flying back, and landed on her stomach.  
  
Tomrrow, she would meet the people she'd met before.  
  
  
*************************************~End of Chapter~******************************************** 


	11. Tension

*DISCLAIMER*   
The original characters and story of 'Inuyasha' do not belong to me. I am in no way making money off of this, so please don't sue *big teary eyes*!!!! I did create the other characters (Naoko and Sheri for example).  
  
  
  
*AUTHOR'S NOTES*   
OMG! My computer got screwy for a long while, so ff.net wasn't working! It finally works now... thank god! I was thinking I'd never be able to update my ficcy again... (cries T.T) Well, here I am! I hope you like this chapter, it took me a while to write it! Please, leave a review if you read this, it took me a long time to write. Oh yes... I made sure this chapter was nice and longer than the rest. If you read, don't be a meanie, REVIEW! XD  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
A School Story  
Chapter 11: Tension  
By Chibiukyo!  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
  
"Miroku, we've been on this boat for a few days, and you're getting sea sick right now?!" Sango snapped, and smacked him gently on the back of his head. Miroku looked up with sad eyes and a nauseaous expression.   
  
"Sango, please don't do that, you're making me feel incredibly worse..."   
  
Sango frowned. "Miroku get away from my stuff, go stand by the edge of the boat if you think you're going to puke or whatever!" She made a motion with her hand that signified that he should leave.  
  
"I think it was Sheri's lunch," Inuyasha muttered to Kagome. She shot him a nasty "Shut-Up-Or-You're-So-Frigging-Dead" look.   
  
"I'm sorry, but it's true!" Inuyasha muttered and Kagome smacked him on the back of the head.   
  
"Don't be so rude! What if she can hear you?" Kagome hissed. She rolled her eyes when he shot her a nasty look. He stood up and walked off.   
  
Etsuko walked out on the deck, and placed her hand on Kagome's shoulder. Something about the way she gripped it was vicious, demanding, and violent.   
  
"We'll be at the dock by the beach soon." She growled and let go of the shoulder. She kind of shoved Kagome, and Inuyasha turned around to look at her in a threatening way without making anything obvious. Etsuko just stared him down for a breif second and went on her way to talk to Midori and Katsuaki.  
  
"There is something twisted about that bitch," Inuyasha snapped, "Your shoulder ok? I thought she was going to snap it out of its socket."  
  
Kagome smiled weakly and rubbed her shoulder. She nodded and glanced back at Etsuko and Katsuaki; they seemed to be arguing, but about what was competely unbknownst to her and Inuyasha. Katsuaki saw her watching and gave her a wink, so she forced a smile and looked back at Inuyasha.  
  
"So," She whispered, "How are you?"  
  
"Still recovering to a few violent slaps to the face. You?" He laughed.   
  
"Oh... I'm sorry." Kagome laughed a little, "I don't think Sheri should be trying to make Miroku eat cookies, do you?"  
  
Inuyasha laughed again. "Nah, it's ok. And she shouldn't be offering anybody cookies with her cooking skills. Especially not on a boat!"  
  
"Miroku would you like some cookies?" Sheri extended the plate of mutated cookies towards Miroku's pale face. He looked at her, then the cookies, and then to her again. He closed his eyes and bit his bottom lip.  
  
"N-no thanks..." He replied and looked away.  
  
"Oh come on, Miroku, you should get something in your stomach, it'll take the ache away. Don't you agree Sango?" Sheri beamed, and picked up a cookie with one of her napkins. She extended it towards his face. "Eat it, it's good and it'll make you feel alot better!"  
  
"Sheri, I really don't think that such a goo-" Sango stammered, but it was much too late.   
  
  
  
  
  
  
"To the world you may be one person but to one person  
you may be the world."  
-Unknown  
  
  
~~~*~~~~  
-N e x t D a y-  
  
It was early afternoon, and everyone was quietly anticipating the arrival of their teacher to Fifth Period. Inuyasha, who was feeling the fatigue of not sleeping the previous nights, was busy doodling pictures on the paper before him with his "Pensul." Well, at least that's what Kagome called it. Personally, Inuyasha thought "Vicious Pointy Thing That Often Breaks" sounded alot more accurate.   
  
He sketched an outline of a face, a beautiful doll-like face. He smiled as he added eyes, a mouth, a nose and mid-length black hair. He began to draw the woman's body carefully and then added clothing. He smiled a little brighter, noticing that the drawing had come out exactly how he hoped it would.   
  
"Oh look! How pretty! It looks just like Kagome!" Someone giggled suddenly from behind him. He shot around and Naoko was pointing to his drawing.  
  
"It's her isn't it?" She asked and pulled up a chair. She plopped herself right next to him and smiled. "It's her spitting image you know."  
  
He hesitated. "I guess it can be her if you like. I didn't know what I was drawing."  
  
"You mean 'who' you were drawing, don't you? Will you let me draw something?" She grinned cutely, and then took the pencil gingerly from his hand. They still had a few minutes before the class period started, and Inuyasha figured if he refused she'd throw a toddler-temper-tantrum.  
  
Inuyasha sighed, and scooted his chair out of the way. He flinched, his back ached like hell from sleeping on that dirty old couch on Naoko's family boat. They had gotten home the day before, weary, miserable and starving (Sheri's cooking could only hold you off for so long before you got nauseous). Inuyasha quickly became nauseous thinking of her "chicken sandwiches." Naomi could have sworn that they moved.  
  
Suddenly, a few girls walked into the room, Kagome, Sheri and Sango. Naomi wasn't with them, she was so exhausted from the mini-vacation they had previously been on.   
  
"Kagome, you still haven't gone out on a date with Katsuaki!" Sango chirped, and she sat next to Inuyasha and Naoko (drawing, drawing!. Inuyasha felt like someone had smacked him at the mention of "Satan's Name", as did Kagome.  
  
"Um, well, I'll see if he want to do anything this weekend?" Kagome smiled, and her comment came out more in the form of a hesitated question. Sheri looked at her for a minute, and then smiled.  
  
"So," She sighed, "How is everyone?"  
  
"OOO! Look, Inuyasha! I drew us all as PowerPuff Girls! You're so cute with big giant eyes!" Naoko giggled wildly, and everyone stared at the picture she had drawn blankly.   
  
"Naoko, can I ask why you gave me breasts?" Inuyasha stared blankly for a few seconds and looked at her.   
  
"Well think of it this way, now you can borrow Kagome's clothes!" Grin!  
  
"Did you think I wanted to in the first place?!"  
  
"Maybe! Oh, look it's Junko! Juuuuunko!" Naoko ran off to join her other "friends", and tripped on the way. "Ouchiepoos!" She cried, but got back up and ran off again.  
  
Sango had dissapeared, and was talking with Miroku. He had slipped in the room without being noticed. Busy flirting, they had been oblivious to everything around them.   
  
"Aren't they a cute couple? They should go out! He should ask her to the Fall Dance." Sheri sighed. "I remember when my cousin Alice got asked out by Kevin. They were adorable! They went to the prom together. She wore a copper colored dress and her hair in a updo. She was gorgeous."  
  
Kagome nodded. "Sango and Miroku would look great together! I think they do have an interest in eachother. They're open books."  
  
"Open books? They're not books, they're people." Inuyasha said, a little confused. Kagome smiled warmly, and pulled out the stool Naoko had left. She sat down next to him, and Sher pulled up on the other side of Kagome.  
  
"It's a figure of speech." Kagome laughed a little and placed her binder on the table. "When is the Fall Dance anyways, Sheri?"  
  
"It's sometime next month, but I'm not sure. You might want to check up on that. I'm not always right." She laughed and Kagome smiled.   
  
Suddenly,the bell rang and the classroom door opened. Without warning, Mr. Nakamura strolled in with a conceited look on his face. Everyone scurried to their seats, and he stood up at the front of the classroom. He glared menacingly, and looked like something out of a Stephen King book.  
  
"Good afternoon, students." He sounded like he was going to murder them all, slowly and painfully, and it seemed if he did that he'd thoroughly enjoy it. He walked along the length of the white board, and then turned and smiled.  
  
"Drama." He picked up a dry-erase pen and worte is elegantly across the white board.  
  
The class was filled with puzzled looks, and whispers. Drama? This was art, and drama in art made no sense. Well, not in this case.   
  
"Yes, I said Drama. Drama, as in acting, as in plays, as in scripts. I am the new Drama teacher." Mr. Nakamura walked over to Kagome's table, and she could see that Inuyasha's expression turn dark. It was obvious that they didn't like eachother, not one tiny little bit. To be perfectly honest, Kagome could recall nearly every student in their right mind didn't like Mr. Nakamura.   
  
"I am the new drama teacher," He repeated with sick satisfaction, "And the other faculty members have decided to allow me to put on a fall production. A play, with a script, with costumes, the works."  
  
Inuyasha raised an eyebrow in utter confusion, and leaned in towards Kagome the second Mr. Nakamura walked away, whispered, "Production?"  
  
"You know," Kagome replied quietly, "A play. To put on a play. Acting." Inuyasha nodded in what seemed like semi-understanding, and directed his "attention" back to Mr. Nakamura.  
  
"I am going to observe you and then pick who I would like to audition for the parts myself. I find observing you personality, your habits, your creativity, and your talent, a simple and unique way to discover whether or not you can perform the part with success." Someone when the word "unique" was spoken, Mr. Nakamura seemed to pin point his gaze on Inuyasha. When he spoke "not" he glanced at Katsuaki, who, in return, rolled his eyes.  
  
Mr. Nakamura walked over in large strides. He placed his hand on the drawing Naoko had done before Inuyasha had a chance to put it away. He glanced down at the picture, and started laughing.  
  
"Inuyasha, I think you have some issues we made need a counselor to help out with!" The art teacher chuckled and picked up the drawing, "If you wanted to be a Powerpuff girl you could have waited until a costume party instead of going to measures such as these."  
  
"Whatever." Inuyasha mumbled, "Naoko drew that."  
  
"Well then," Mr. Nakamura laughed again, "I should compliment her on her artistry."  
  
"Mr. Nakamura," Midori interrupted and raised his hand, "That's not really fair! We should audition if we wa-"  
  
"Life, Midori is never fair. Nor is life simple, explainable or predictable. That's why I'm going to pick." The teacher walked over to Mirdori, and he towered over him immensely. He gulped and Mr. Nakamura lowed to his level.  
  
"What's wrong, afraid I'm going to stab you with art supplies? I'm sorry, I'm not certain people, am I now?" He patted Midori on the shoulder. "Now class, take out your projects and get to work. NOW."   
  
The classes suddenly errupted into a clash of voices, each with their own story and ready for conversation. Miroku and Sango trotted back to the sink area, and Naoko came running over.   
  
"Oh god, here she comes!" Sheri gasped and buried her face in her hands, "I thought she had abandoned us for Junko, I guess it was too good to be true. I'll just draw and draw... and pretend Miss-I'm-A-Floozy isn't here."  
  
Inuyasha nodded, "I don't like her...especially her nasty smelling hair."  
  
"What? You smelled her hair?" Sheri laughed heartily, "Well, I'd imagine Naoko would let you do that. Actually she'd probably let you sniff more than that if you wanted to! Oh and thensome..."  
  
"Now that was beyond my level of grossness," Inuyasha sat there wide-eyed, "I'm a visual person... images..." Sheri and Inuyasha laughed.  
  
"Well, that's Naoko for you, but you know, nothing is worse than Katsuaki." She murmered, her vioce suddenly edgy and uncomfortable. "Just mentioning him makes me feel unpleasant. What about you?"  
  
"I agree, one hundred and fifty percent," Inuyasha snarled, "The bastard is a disgrace to humans."  
  
"Oh will you speak of Satan? Look who's walking over here right now. It's Mr. I'm A Fucking Ray of Sunshine." Sheri inhaled deeply, "Don't make eye-contact. Medusa will turn you to stone."  
  
Katsuaki strode proudly over, like he was King of the classroom, as if he were god. A few people turned and stared, and some girls swooned and giggled. Most guys were dreadfully jealous of Katsuaki, who was worshipped by the fairer sex. A few nimrodic guys looked up to Katsuaki's woman-swooning ways, and those guys he looked down upon as if they were slimey insects.  
  
"You made Kagome lovely," Katsuaki said, "Very diplomatic of you." Katsuaki wrapped his arms around Kagome from behind, and Inuyasha noticed that she turned slightly pale.   
  
"Something stinks," Naoko stood up and pushed out her stool. She walked off towards Sango and Miroku, who had walked back to the sink together. For some reason they found that a trendy meeting place.   
  
"I wonder what crawled up her butt, don't you Kagome?" Katsuaki smiled again, just as fake, and then looked directly at Inuyasha.   
  
"SO," Katsuaki let go of Kagome rather reluctantly and pulled up a stool, " How are you Inuyasha?"  
  
Kagome walked off, she was rather unstable, and she went to join some girls Inuyasha didn't know at another table. The welcomed her warmly, and she laughed when one of them said something that must have been what Inuyasha understood as "a joke." They mentioned for Sheri to come over and socialize with them, and with much gratitude she ran over with her project.   
  
"Fine. Thanks." Inuyasha replied, coldly; he really didn't fancy Katsuaki being within fifty feet of him. Ok, make that one hundred. As far as Inuyasha was concerned, Katsuaki would be in another universe and it'd still be much too close.   
  
"Really? That was a pretty nifty one Nakamura pulled on you, now, huh? Ha he knows how to get you, but I imagine it'd be pretty easy to insult someone like you. That's what I think you know." He nearly spit the word "You" as if it were thrown into insult someone, and it obviously worked when Inuyasha looked up from his drawing and his face turned dark.  
  
"You think, do you Katsuaki? How suprising." Inuyasha sneered, "Just don't think too hard, there isn't an emergency room nearby."  
  
Katsuaki glared at Inuyasha, but Inuyasha just glared back twice as evil. There was a dead silence for a moment, and then Miroku walked over.  
  
"So I see everyone is having a party, are we?" He laughed, but when Inuyasha and Katsuaki looked at him he gulped. "Maybe the sink is a better place?"  
  
"NO," Inuyasha snapped and grabbed Miroku's arm and forced him to sit on the table, "There is no way in hell you're leaving." Miroku gulped, and pulled up his own stool. He looked at Sango, but she didn't notice that he wanted her to come over and engage herself in the conversation he got caught in.  
  
"I think," Katsuaki growled, "Probably more than you do. I'm willing to bet that I also think about more important things."   
  
"Right." Inuyasha continued to draw, but this time focusing on his art project. The last thing he wanted was to finish his drawing of Kagome, so he slid it into his binder. He flinched as it crinkled a little, he didn't want it to get ruined, he was planning on giving it as a gift. It was strange enough he drew her, but he found himself thinking he was an idiot for wanting to give it to her. Like she would accept it?  
  
No, no she wouldn't.   
  
Kagome wouldn't accept anything from Inuyasha without a large amout of hesitation and questions. And what did he expect in return? Did he expect something in return? If he did, he sure as hell wasn't going to get anything except an "Oh, well, um, thanks?" or maybe even a "Oh. That's. So.Sweet.Of.You." if he was lucky. Sarcasm he would get if he was lucky.   
  
He was going to add detail... ink it... color it... make is something she'd like, but knowing her she wouldn't like it.   
  
"You know you're drawing sucks," Katsuaki said with evil satisfaction. "She looks too pretty to be Kagome."  
  
Miroku looked over to Katsuaki, "That was very rude of yo-"  
  
"Kagome is too good for you, asshole!" Inuyasha snapped, and he shoved Katsuaki on the shoulder. Katsuaki fell backwards and off the stool with a sickening "THUMP" on the linoleum floor. The class went dead silent, and everyone stared.   
  
"You APOLOGIZE." Inuyasha said in monotone, " Do it, right now. Say you're sorry.."  
  
"Inuyasha, calm down!" Miroku grabbed Inuyasha's arm, but he shook Miroku off with ease. Miroku feel backwards and Sango ran over to see if he was ok.   
  
"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Katsuaki shouted as he stood up. He brushed himself off, and shoved Inuyasha back. To Katsuaki's suprise, Inuyasha didn't budge, not at all. He felt his confidence suddenly drop about nintey percent and he glared at Inuyasha.   
  
"I'm. Ever.So.Sorry." He spat. Inuyasha grabbed his arm.   
  
"Say it to Kagome. Say it to her NOW."   
  
"What is going on over here, boys? Inuyasha! Katsuaki!" Mr. Nakamura grabbed both of them roughly and looked at them. "You two always have your boxers in a knot when you're around eachother! What IS your problem?"  
  
And when the two boys didn't respond, Nakamura shook them. "You BOTH get two weeks detention!"  
  
"That's not agreeable!" Katsuaki shouted in protest, "He shoved me!"   
  
"You're an ungrateful twit! That's why I shoved you! You can't appreciate something special you've got!I bet you don't appreciate you own mother!"   
  
"And what would you know about appreciating a mother? You don't fucking have one!" Katsuaki shot back. There was a sickening silence, a demonic look from Inuyasha, and a stupid teenager who was beginning to regret even speaking.   
  
"Oh god, he is so dead," Sango whispered to Miroku who nodded in agreement. They both gulped, and the entire class remained deathly quiet. They didn't want to move an inch or start talking for fear of missing something juicy. Something that they could chatter about at lunch.  
  
"Alright, you guys sit down right now. I'm writing you both detention slips, but I will make sure you're in seperate rooms. I dont' want any homocides occuring on school grounds." Mr. Nakamura said with grim satisfaction, "Ah detentions are wonderful to give out."  
  
Inuyasha gave Katsuaki the most ghastly look anyone had ever been given to anyone or anything in Earth's entire existance. The look read "I hate you and you better watch your back." in bright, vibrant bold letters. Inuyasha's eyes were slits and his mouth was pursed together so tightly that Katsuaki could have sworn Inuyasha had bitten his lip.  
  
Mr. Nakamura told Inuyasha to sit down, and then he pulled Katsuaki aside, who was reluctant to follow.  
  
"The show is OVER! Back to work!"  
  
Kagome ran over to Inuyasha, who sat down and gripped his pencil in a tight and violent grip.  
  
"Oh... Katsuaki...Inuyasha... I'm so sor-"  
  
"He INSTULED my mother." He growled and snapped the pencil in half. Yellow splinters littered his paper and the desk he was sitting at. "He INSTULED YOU."  
  
Kagome just remained silent and Sheri and Naoko ran over. The class went back to minding their own business, and chattering loudly. Sango and Miroku reluctantly went back to the sink after Kagome motioned them away.  
  
*  
  
"Boy, you better watch your mouth. I know you're a little troublemaker after your incident with Shinobe, that was you, am I right?"  
  
"I can get you into trouble for touching that," Katsuaki sneered, his confidence has regained, after seeing Inuyasha's expression after the mom comment.  
  
"Only if I harass you about it or share it with the class; Which I have done neither." The teacher scribbled on the detention slips. "You get three weeks. Inuyasha gets two. You come here, and her goes to Mr. Hinami's class. Don't talk to him, leave Inuyasha alone."  
  
"Sure, whatever." Katsuaki snatched his slip and strode back over to his seat.  
  
fucking inuyasha fucking teacher He thought to himself as he sat down and continued his drawing.   
  
~*~  
  
"I can't believe Katsuaki! That was a terrible thing to say!" Sheri shouted, "I can't believe he insulted Inuyasha like that!"  
  
"Well, I really don't think that those two will ever get along," Naoko walked next to Sheri on the way to their next classes. Naoko shook her head and sighed.   
  
"I agree. All they do is snap and argue! They should at least try to get along. Well, Katsuaki has more problems than Inuyasha!" Sheri replied, a sort of coldness in her voice. Honestly, she loathed Katsuaki more than hell itself, but she didn't enjoy Inuyasha continuing an argument that was often started by Katsuaki. Everyone still seemed to picture Inuyasha as the bad guy, no matter who said what.  
  
She remeber Junko chirping at lunch about how "Violent, scary, ugly, mean, overly talkative, too tall, fat, vicious and stupid" Inuyasha was. Junko did talk a little too much, and she used too many adjatives. But then she said "Katsuaki can only be described in two words... godly and wonderful!"  
  
Yeah, only if that god happened to be Hades.   
  
  
"Who's that?" Sheri asked, pointing to a girl who's stuff had fallen all over the linoleum hallway floor.   
  
"I don't know," Naoko looked at the unknown for a minute, but looked away when the girl looked back at her. The girl stared, but then finishing picking up her stuff and walked right past them. But the wind must have been strong, because Naoko's locker slammed shut with such force, it jammed.  
  
"What the holy fuck?!" Naoko shouted, pounding a fist onto her locker,"I can't fucking open it! And it's got all my stuff in there! Did she shove it?"  
  
"No she didn't," Sheri replied, and as she watched the girl walk down the hallway. People seemed to move out of her way and stare, and another girl's locker slammed shut. Sheri stared for a moment and then punched Naoko's locker. It flew open.  
  
"Hey thanks, girlfriend!" Naoko giggled, "You're such a lifesaver!"   
  
Sheri smiled in return. "Sure, why not." The girl turned and started at Sheri and then dissapeared into a raging sea of people.  
  
  
  
*~-End of Chapter-~*  
  
  
  
  
  
I hope you liked it and made it all the way through! If you did REVIEW. Please do, I spent a lot of time working on this and I'd appreciate a review ^_^  
  
PREVIEW OF 12: The group meets Maeko, Kagome gives Inuyasha her gift, and Sango learns a dirty secret about Katsuaki. Expect some WAFF! 


	12. Picture Perfect

*DISCLAIMER*   
The original characters and story of 'Inuyasha' do not belong to me. I am in no way making money off of this, so please don't sue *big teary eyes*!!!! I did create the other characters (Naoko and Sheri for example).  
  
  
*AUTHOR'S NOTES*  
YAY! 100+ reviews... OMG thank you guys soooo much!!! I'm glad people like it, to be honest I thought I'd get like three reviews and that would be it, but everyone kept reviewing. Thank you so much again, and more reviews, more chapters!   
Well, you might want to read the chapter when Naoko talks about Shinobe at the art table. If you don't you might not understand part of this chapter because it refers back to it. All right, if you read, please leave a review!   
  
FYI: Oh, well Momori says "Midori" is a girl's name, but I met a guy named Midori once, so I don't know. He was definitely Japanese, too. So I don't know but the character really isn't that important so it really doesn't matter. I met a guy named Shirley once, too. And guy named Megan... @_@;;; So maybe people just like naming their kids names of the opposite gender? Who knows? Not me, that's for sure.  
  
*DEDICATION*  
This chapter of is for some special people! Look for your name below ^.^  
  
Kawaiihanyou (aka Tracy; who's been the BIGGEST help of all!)  
LilFoxGirl (aka Kit; hehe thanks for some ideas about disposing of certain characters and being such a fan!)  
Shadowfox489 (aka Jen; luv mah cousin)  
Desiree (without her there would be no Sheri!)  
________________________________________________________________________________  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
A School Story  
Chapter 12: Picture Perfect  
By Chibiukyo  
*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"God, I hate him," Inuyasha slammed his locker shut and Sango sighed.   
  
"I really think you two should try to get along. Do it for yourselves," She patted Inuyasha's shoulder, "Or at least do it for Kagome. She loves him as a boyfriend  
  
(Sango wasn't sure if it was her imagination or if Inuyasha just face faulted)  
  
and you as a special friend   
  
(Oops! He face faulted again, or were eyes playing nasty tricks?)  
  
and I know she really wants you two to get along." Sango put on a very painfully forced smile and clenched her book bag with an angry grip. She knew Katsuaki would want absolutely nothing more than to humiliate Inuyasha in front of the entire student body; Inuyasha wanted nothing more than to pound Katsuaki in front of the entire student body. They had a mutual feeling towards each other, even if one was more violent than the other.  
  
"Whatever. I really don't think that bitch gives a damn about her anyways, so why should she care?"  
  
"Because she loves him."  
  
"He doesn't fucking love her, that's for sure. If he did, he wouldn't call her ugly." Inuyasha spat the word ugly and Sango flinched when Inuyasha's voice rose to an unfriendly level. "If he wants to see anything ugly he can take a photograph of himself."  
  
"The film would turn black and then disintegrate." Miroku walked over and patted Inuyasha on the back, "I respect that you are just trying to ensure the happiness and safety of Kagome-sama, but I don't think she'd appreciate it if you flattened Katsuaki into a pancake."  
  
"You're right, it would be too bloody to flatten him," Inuyasha had an evil twinkle in his eye, "Can you think of something equally slow and painful, but cleaner?"  
  
"Now that you mention it...- argh- Inuyasha," Sango was at first interested, but then regained her senses and looked Inuyasha in the eye, "Try to get along with him. It doesn't matter how much of a stupid, idiotic, arrogant, retarded, useless, mean, bitchy, PMSing..."  
  
"Sango I think you're starting to express your own opinions..." Miroku sweat dropped and Sango suddenly stopped.   
  
"Heh...right. Just," She sighed and with a heavy heart smiled, "Inuyasha, just try to get along with Katsuaki. No matter what he says."  
  
Inuyasha turned around and started walking off and Miroku quickly followed. Inuyasha kept walking, even though Miroku was beside him, trying desperately to cheer up the hanyou's bleak day.  
  
"So Inuyasha," He coughed and Inuyasha gave an irritated scowl, "I heard that Mr. Nakamura is rather fond of your drawings now. He said he's going to start using them as examples."  
  
"Oh. Joy. I'm. Going. To. Die. With. Happiness."  
  
"Right..." Miroku sweat dropped again, and Sango caught up with them. A frustrated Sheri was with her. Inuyasha shoved the school's front doors open and they merged into the growing crowd of high school students.  
  
"Kagome said that her and Katsuaki would be waiting for us outside." Sheri was carrying three books, and her backpack was bulging like she had shoved a whole library in it. A few papers stuck out of her pockets and she looked like she was going to bust out crying.  
  
"Homework! I am loaded with HOMEWORK!" She screamed and a few people started at her for a long moment. "I wanted to go shopping for some new earrings, but I can't! I have a textbook for every. Single. Class. I. Take!!!"  
  
"I have homework too, and it's awful. I hate that whole 'math' thing going on!" Sango wailed and shook her own textbook like it was insane. Miroku looked at her like she was nuts and directed his attention back to Inuyasha.  
  
"Women," Miroku sighed, "Have issues." Sheri shot him a nasty look at his back but continued her ranting with Sango.  
  
"Weren't you the one with the whole 'women are like flowers' talk? Where did that go?" Inuyasha snapped a little more violently, "Down the toilet? Like your morals?"  
  
Sheri smacked the back of Inuyasha's head and snapped at him.  
  
"What the hell is YOUR deal today? Is widdle Inuyasha having a bad day because of even widdler Katsuaki?" She asked and cocked her head to a side. She tapped her foot and frowned when Inuyasha didn't respond and continued walking.  
  
Inuyasha remained wholly silent, and continued walking towards the school gates.  
  
"I DO HAVE MORALS YOU KNOW!" Mirkou shouted in his defense, and then smacked Sango casually on the rear when she walked by. She shrieked and then slapped him. It left a nasty red mark on his face but it gave him the satisfaction that she at least noticed him...  
  
"Oh, now everybody leave poor Miroku alone." Sheri placed a hand on her hip and the other on Miroku's shoulder.  
  
"Lady Sheri," Miroku beamed, "You worried about me?"  
  
"Um..."   
  
Her took her hands in his.  
  
"Sheri," Miroku clasped her hands tightly, his eyes gazed into hers.  
  
"What?" Sheri gave a very strange, unreadable expression.  
  
"Will you..." Miroku inhaled deeply, "Bear my child?"  
  
"Yeah, you sure have some morals!" Sheri screamed and threw her hands up into the air. Sheri whacked the back of Miroku's head and ran up to Inuyasha. She spun him around quickly and looked him ruthlessly in the eye.  
  
"Now," She stated, proud, confident, and definitely not backing down, "What crawled up your butt and died today? I mean, Katsuaki is too stupid to be classified as an idiot and it's not a rumor that his mouth won't shut if you paid him. But, you know you can't let some...loser like that mess with your head and ruin your life!"  
  
Inuyasha stared at her for a moment, taking in every word that she just said. She did make complete sense to him. Why, in the name of all that is good, would anybody listen to Katsuaki? Anybody with brains would understand that Katsuaki liked to rip people apart, to lie, and to change and twist things around to his liking with his harsh words.   
  
"Inuyasha!" She snapped again harshly, "You look at me when I'm talking and you respond to me when I ask you a question, boy! So you answer the question from earlier now and you look at me when you say it!" She shook an accusing finger at him and he rolled his eyes.  
  
"Katsuaki is a complete nimrod. Nothing more to be said." Inuyasha turned around and left a stunned Sheri standing in front of Sango and Miroku. Sheri was intimidating to a certain extent, but not enough to make him say anything worth of any importance.  
  
Kagome clenched her books tighter and wanted to scream when Katsuaki put his arm around her. It wasn't a good feeling for her at all. She actually felt like turning around and smacking some sense into him, the good old-fashioned way.  
  
When Kagome saw Inuyasha and the others walking towards her and Katsuaki, a sudden wave of relief was over her. She smiled and stepped away from Katsuaki. She waved at them and Sango waved back.  
  
"Hey there, Hat Boy!" Katsuaki walked up, slapped Inuyasha on the back and tugged at his hat. Inuyasha placed his hands on top of his head to prevent Katsuaki from removing it.  
  
"THAT'S it," Inuyasha threw down his book bag and turned around abruptly, "You're really, really starting to get beyond the point of annoying. If you really don't shut up right now I will bash your skull in. Alright? Shut up."  
  
"Inuyasha, do you remember out little discussi-" Sheri held up a finger, but was interrupted rather quickly by Inuyasha.  
  
"Bag it, Sheri!" Inuyasha shouted at her and Sheri flinched. She shut up immediately and Sango stared at her.   
  
"Inuyasha that was a little harsh," Sango hissed and Inuyasha just looked straight ahead without uttering a word.  
  
"SO," Miroku tried to lighten to mood a notch, "What is everyone going to do after school on Saturday?"  
  
"I'm going to be thinking about the Fall Dance!" Sheri beamed and suddenly went into dreamy mode. "I love dances! I'm going to have a gorgeous dress and an even more gorgeous date!"   
  
Sango looked a little disappointed and Miroku looked at her.  
  
"Why so sad?" He asked and she just shook her head.   
  
"Oh nothing, it's nothing." She just whistled to herself and smiled at him, "I'm just thinking about the dance. I wonder really what it is..."  
  
"I do too," Miroku shrugged, "Well we can go as a group I suppose."  
  
"Well," Kagome coughed a little, "I think I'm going to stay home after school on Saturday to do homework. Then I can have Sunday free." She still stayed about an arm's length away from Katsuaki.  
  
"Inuyasha," Sheri suddenly jumped, "I need you do me a favor. You can have some pocky in return."  
  
"Not if it's chocolate!" Kagome snapped and glanced at it. It wasn't chocolate, so Kagome would let Inuyasha eat it. I mean, he did have some sort of dog in him and chocolate was fatal if a dog ate enough of it.  
  
"What would that be?" He took one of her pocky sticks and shoved it in his mouth. Kagome mumbled something about him "eating like a piggy" and he shrugged it off. Piggy?  
  
"I need you to take this paper and go to the post office. I'm supposed to pick up a package that they can't apparently deliver to my front door. I can't understand why, but oh well." She handed Inuyasha a little piece of yellow paper. The symbols were something he couldn't recognize at all.  
  
"What the hell is on here? Secret code?"  
  
"It's just written in English. My parent's don't speak Japanese at all." Sheri sighed, "I really wish they did; I'm very thankful for those courses in sixth grade my mom made me take."  
  
"Alright, so I just drop it off, get the package, and bring it to you tomorrow?"   
  
"Right!" Sheri glomped onto him, "You're such a sweetie!"   
  
Inuyasha just gave a nervous smile and patted her back. "Riiight, sure why not!"  
  
"There are the directions to the post office on the back, so don't get lost."  
  
"I won't," He replied, "I guess you guys will just leave without me."  
  
"Believe me, Inuyasha, I have no problem leaving you behind."  
  
"I assure you that the feeling is quite mutual." Inuyasha made sure his expression was emotionless, "Have a nice day Mr. Sunshine."  
  
Once Inuyasha had left (and after a long and murderous stare at Inuyasha's back) Katsuaki leaned towards Kagome.  
  
"I have to go meet someone at the park, alright? I'll see you tomorrow Kagome-chan. Don't forget my phone call, okay?" He leaned in a gave her a much despised kiss on the cheek, "Bye."  
  
Kagome stared at she watched him walk off in the same direction Inuyasha had. She couldn't help but wonder who Katsuaki was meeting. It was probably one of his skanky female friends, he didn't really hang around normal human beings that much.  
  
"Why didn't you go and get it, Sheri?"  
  
"HELLO! I have some much homework I'm going homicidal to a point where Alice would look like a kindergartener!" Sheri shouted and sobbed, "I hate school!"  
  
"Who's Alice?" Miroku asked with a questionable tone, "Is it a woman?"  
  
~*~  
"That girl is so stupid to believe anything he says," Junko took a sip of her soda and looked at Kyoko, "I can't believe Kagome."  
  
"Neither can I! I never thought she was that stupid. I mean she's anything but the brightest cookie in the jar-"  
  
"Ok it's "brightest crayon in the box." Cookies aren't bright, dear." Junko laughed and Kyoko rolled her eyes.  
  
"Whatever. I'm waiting for Katsuaki to get here. He's like taking fucking forever!" Kyoko whined like a small, spoiled child. She was very used to having her way and having the planet wait on her every whim. She wasn't rich like that bitch Naoko Kobayashi, but her parents spent every hard-earned dime they had on her.   
  
Kyoko walked right into someone who was standing in front of her. Sadly, Kyoko was far from ever admitting she had run into someone, so she spun the girl around to shout at her.   
  
When she saw her, she wanted to laugh her to another country. She was wearing a pair of incredibly old and baggy jeans and a frayed t-shirt. Her hair was in messy buns and her complexion wasn't clear. The girl was the best prey for a moody and rude popular student to bother; a sitting duck for someone like Kyoko.  
  
"Where'd you get those clothes girl? The dumpster?" Kyoko shoved the girl with all her might. The girl fell backwards onto the pavement and let out a little gasp. Kyoko loomed over her angrily, but the girl didn't flinch. She tried standing up, but Kyoko shoved her brutally back down.  
  
"Leave me the hell alone! You walked into me!"   
  
"You have some serious nerve," Kyoko blared, "To talk to me like that and then try standing when I shove you. Do you know who I am?"  
  
"I don't know and I really don't care," The girl spat the sentence and it insulted Kyoko. She stared evilly.  
  
The new girl stood up and brushed off her dress, picked up her stuff and turned her back. Kyoko's friends gasped and looked at each other in tremendous disbelief. Nobody ever brushed Kyoko off it was just unheard of!  
  
Kyoko looked at her viciously and grabbed her shoulder.  
  
"What the fuck is with you?" Kyoko shook her, "You're a retard, get back on the ground!"   
  
Kyoko shoved her again back down, "What is you name?"  
  
"My name is Maeko and leave me alone!" Maeko grabbed the other girl's wrist and dug her nails into her arm. Kyoko screamed and shook her off.  
  
"You fucki-"  
  
Katsuaki walked down the street casually and waved at some girls. They giggled in response and waved at him. He was looking for Kyoko because she told him to meet her at the park right across from the strange little strip mall. It wasn't even really a mall; it just had a post office, an American deli, a coffee shop and a tiny drug store.  
  
Katsuaki stopped about twenty feet away from a livid Kyoko and her three friends. Apparently they were shouting at an unfortunate girl; it was just something Kyoko did on her bitchy daily basis. Katsuaki walked quickly over.  
  
"What's going on?" Katsuaki asked and stared at Maeko. "Who the hell is this?"   
  
"Some brat," Kyoko snorted and kicked some dirt on the pavement Maeko's way.   
  
Inuyasha walked out of the post office, clutching Sheri's package tightly. He couldn't figure out what in god's name is was, it was about the size of a shoebox and wrapped in brown paper. White twine held it tightly together.   
  
There was a sudden loud shout and Inuyasha saw Katsuaki and Kyoko yelling at someone. It was a girl, and she looked beyond the point of angry. Inuyasha ran over and shoved Katsuaki and Kyoko out of the way.  
  
"Leave her alone, Katsuaki. Don't you have some innocent children to steal from?" Inuyasha snapped and helped Maeko up.   
  
"Don't think so highly of me, Inuyasha. You might kill what little brain cells you have left by thinking of what to say too hard."  
  
"At least I have some left, unlike you." Inuyasha shrugged Katsuaki's kindergarten comment off. Maeko's knee was skinned, making her wobble a little when she stood up.  
  
"I'm so offended. Boo hoo!" Katsuaki laughed and so did Kyoko. Inuyasha made a mental note of how unsightly Kyoko and Katusaki's children would be; they made the perfect ugly couple.   
  
"Cry me a river, build me a bridge and get over it!" Maeko roared at them and they stopped laughing.   
  
"You have a big mouth!" Kyoko shouted, "You're going to get your face smashed in for it!"   
  
Kyoko's school bag suddenly ripped open, every little possible accessory spilling out onto the ground. Katsuaki's glasses slipped off the end of his nose and shattered on the sidewalk.  
  
"Leave us alone." Maeko said coolly and regained her posture. She pushed Inuyasha away a little, standing up on her own. Her lag stung, but she knew she could make it heal faster than anyone else could. She'd take care of that later though.   
  
"Where is Kagome?"  
  
"I told her I had something more important to do and left her walking home by herself." Katsuaki's vision was now blurred and he picked up the remains of his eyewear. "If I could fucking see three inches from my head, I'd snap your neck, you know that?"  
  
"I should snap yours right now." Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, "You're all talk and no do. Now, do us all a favor and run along with your other little girlfriend. Your face is scaring those people over there; see? They're pointing."   
  
Inuyasha adjusted his hat and gave a detached grin. Kyoko flipped him the bird and grabbed Katsuaki's arm.  
  
"Come on," She snapped, "Let's go."   
  
Kyoko's little minions followed her and Katsuaki like shadows and Inuyasha waved.  
  
"Bye!"   
  
Katsuaki turned around and shouted something, but ran into a pole in front of him. He fell backwards and Inuyasha decided Katsuaki was no longer of any interest or concern to him. He directed his attention to Maeko.  
  
"Hey, you alright? Katsuaki and Kyoko are the biggest idiots you'll ever meet," He grumbled and Maeko nodded that she was fine.  
  
"I know, but I'm sure I could show them a thing or two one of these days."   
  
"I'll buy you a soda?" He pointed to the vending machine a few feet away from them and Maeko nodded furiously again.  
  
"I think I'm dehydrated," Maeko sighed, "It's hard being a new student. My old school was just as unfriendly as this one. You're the first person who's said a positive word to me all day long."  
  
"I'm sorry." Inuyasha held the two sodas and they walked across the street to a small playground.   
  
"I think I've seen you at school, but you weren't wearing your uniform," Inuyasha sat down on the grass next to the girl who smiled a little, but then she looked quickly away.  
  
"I don't have a school uniform yet. My body shape is strange or something." The girl whispered and Inuyasha handed her a cherry soda. She took it with much gratitude and opened it. She took a few sips and set it in the grass.  
  
"Maeko."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I know what you're thinking." The girl responded, "My name is Maeko."  
  
"Um... My name is..."  
  
"Inuyasha. I know. People have mentioned you on several occasions," Her voice was mysterious and dark, "Especially the girls. In the locker room, they're very fond of you."  
  
"They don't show it." He sipped his soda and glared at her.  
  
"Kagome doesn't but she really likes you." Maeko took a sip of the soda Inuyasha had given her. She savored it. Nobody ever gave her a gift out of the genuine goodness of his or her heart. If she 'looked' deep enough, she could 'see' Inuyasha was a good person.   
  
"Kagome has her boyfriend," Inuyasha seethed, "That twit who thinks with his balls and not his brains."  
  
"He's definitely got more down there than up here," Maeko pointed to her head at 'up here', "If he's got anything down there at all."  
  
"HA! You should call him 'Minnow Boy' if he bothers you. That's enough to permanently devastate a man's pride." Inuyasha laughed, it was the first genuine laugh he had in days. Maeko laughed too, and Inuyasha couldn't understand at the slightest bit why he was so comfortable talking to her. He just met her a few minutes ago and she was still nearly a complete and total stranger.  
  
They stopped talking for a few seconds and then Maeko smiled.  
  
"You're a lot nicer than you pretend to be." She shook the can to make sure it was empty and then placed it next to her, "You're like one of those marshmallow cookies. You know, all hard chocolate and cookie on the outside, but in the middle you're a softie."  
  
Inuyasha couldn't help but smile a little, and placed the comment in the back of his mind. He supposed that he was nicer than he played it off to be, he did draw Kagome a picture. He did care about his friends and promise to help them at all costs.   
  
"I think you should go," Maeko pointed to her watch, "You're going to be home late if you don't leave now. It's around six."  
  
"Right!" Inuyasha jumped up and helped Maeko up, "I'll see you around at school I guess."  
  
Maeko nodded and shook Inuyasha's hand. She watched as he left quietly, debating to herself when she should turn around and head on home herself.   
  
~*~  
When Inuyasha approached the grounds of the Sunset Shrine, Kagome waved at him and then ran over to greet him.   
  
"Inuyasha," She shouted, "I've been waiting for you! I have something to give you."   
  
"You... do?" Inuyasha was startled by the remark. Kagome never gave him presents. To be honest, nobody had given him a real present since his mother passed when he was six.  
  
Inuyasha watched as Kagome dug through her obese schoolbag and pulled out a stuffed white dog.   
  
"Ha! I made it in class." Kagome threw the stuffed dog at Inuyasha and he examined it carefully. It was a plush white dog, with pointed ears, beady black eyes, and a felt tongue hanging out of his stitched mouth. It had been sewn into a charming little grin. Inuyasha smiled.  
  
"Ha! He's cute. Hey, you even sewed my name onto his butt!" Inuyasha laughed and Kagome looked embarrassed.  
  
"I couldn't think of anyplace else that was big enough. It's just so you remember he's yours, you know?" Kagome nudged his shoulder with her elbow and he smiled.   
  
"Hold on a second," Inuyasha dug through his bag, but found his present more quickly than she had.  
  
"Huh?"   
  
"This is for you," Inuyasha handed her the drawing rather violently and then looked shyly away, "I know you won't like it, but... yeah..."  
  
Inuyasha handed her a drawing on some white paper Inuyasha had probably stolen from Mr. Nakamura. I didn't matter Mr. Nakamura wouldn't notice because he had plenty of paper to go around all five of his classes.   
  
Kagome's eyes fixed on the drawing. It was colored entirely, (she guessed colored pencils, but Inuyasha had colored it well enough so that pencil streaks didn't show up) and there was an astounding amount of detail to both of the people in the picture. However, what caught Kagome's attention was what the picture was of.  
  
It was she; but not only she; Inuyasha had drawn himself as well. It looked just like them and Kagome blushed. In the picture, they were both lying in the grass looking up at the sky and they were happy together. Lying side-by-side, laughing, smiling, sharing special moments that nobody else could understand.   
  
(why cant things really be like this)  
  
She was wearing a pink kimono with a ribbon in her hair; even Inuyasha had dressed his self-portrait up for the occasion. She admired the detail of the blossoms on her new outfit, and suddenly wanted the beautiful kimono he had drawn.  
  
Inuyasha looked around nervously, tapping his foot silently on the ground. Did Kagome like it? He didn't know, but she sure was staring at it. Maybe something was wrong with it? If she hated it Inuyasha figured he'd completely crushed. He could take it out on Mr. Boyfriend, but he decided against that. He didn't want to anger Kagome.  
  
  
"Thank you." Kagome interrupted the awkward silence and Inuyasha snapped to immediate attention.  
  
"What?" Inuyasha sounded like he had expected something else (which he had), and blinked his eyes, "You like it?"  
  
"I love it! Thank you so much," She smiled the brightest smiled ever, "It's the best present anyone has ever given me." She held the drawing in her left hand and pressed her right fingers against her lips. The picture was absolutely adorable. She looked up at him and grinned.  
  
"Am I really this pretty? I find it flattering if you think I look like this."   
  
Now was that moment Sheri had talked about. "Those Moments." Inuyasha tuned bright red for probably the first genuine time. "Those Moments" were when everything was set up perfectly for "a move." Sheri had strongly suggested he always take advantage of those moments if he ever wanted to get Kagome's "romantic" interest.  
  
Inuyasha recalled for another quick moment that Sheri had promptly said, "Gifts are the way to a woman's heart." Inuyasha couldn't figure out if women were greedy or just liked to be regaled with small toys and candy. He just placed Sheri's comments to the back of his mind because she usually didn't say anything of his interest.  
  
"I don't know, do you think it looks like you?" He originally had intended to say something suave and witty, but nothing could pop into his head that wouldn't make him feel really, really stupid. He still felt stupid saying what he just did, so it didn't matter.  
  
"I wouldn't know. I'm my own worst critic if you know what I mean," Kagome placed the picture on top of her book bag and smiled. She reached out and then gave Inuyasha a hug. She figured she'd better start a conversation so that she could procrastinate giving Katsuaki his promised phone call.  
  
~*~  
Naoko walked up to Shinobe's front door and knocked on it nervously. She tapped her foot against the pavement and fiddled with her hair for a few moments.   
  
She supposed she had every right in the world to be totally nervous. Shinobe hadn't been at school for the past few months and the entire student body had no idea why. They all had their rumors and suspicions about why the most popular girl at school would suddenly drop out, but no real answers.  
  
Whatever it was though, Naoko was one-hundred-percent positive Katsuaki's mentally challenged self was somehow involved. Either directly or indirectly, Katsuaki always seemed to get himself mixed up in the worse things. Inuyasha was obviously out to kill him, and having some guy out to kill you isn't always the best of a situation.  
  
Suddenly, Shinobe answered the front door and Naoko smiled at her old friend.  
  
"Shinobe!" She reached out and gave Shinobe a hug, who patted her back in return.  
  
"Naoko! What are you doing here?" She asked. Her voice was someplace between surprise, anger, and just plain inquisitive.  
  
"I just decided to come by and visit you. You've been out of school for the longest time. I thought you were sick, that's what I've been hearing and telling at least, but I really wanted to know if you were healthy." Naoko  
  
"I'm very healthy!" Shinobe laughed, but frowned when something caught Naoko's eye. A bassinet was a few feet behind her.  
  
"Is that your baby?"   
  
Shinobe remained completely silent, and cradled the baby boy in her arms. She turned around to look out the window, and then began to speak in a very low and melancholic voice.  
  
"Yes," She replied to Naoko, "Yes he is my baby."  
  
"Who the hell is his father?" Naoko wanted to get straight to the point. This is why Shinobe had dropped out of school, why her parents were so ashamed of her, and why the faculty made no comments when some students were to ask about Shinobe non attending her classes.  
  
"That's not important."   
  
"It is very important, Shinobe. It's the most important part of the conversation we're having!" Naoko shouted, but was careful not to annoy the baby, "Tell me who the baby's father is. He should get some responsibility!"  
  
Shinobe turned back to her friend and placed the baby in his bassinet. She glared at Naoko for a moment.  
  
"He will never get responsibility. He is an idiot." She said in a voice that was somehow twisted; it spoke of resentment and vengeance. For those few moments of time, Shinobe looked possessed and demonic.  
  
She continued talking.   
  
"I loathe him with every particle of my being for him doing this to me. It wasn't even consensual, really. He forced himself on me. He was always so ridiculous. Such a loser!" She shouted and Naoko was surprised that the baby didn't begin to completely bawl his little eyes out.  
  
"Who was such a loser?" Naoko whispered.  
  
~*~  
  
"And so then, I slipped my clothes over my bathing suit...snuck in through my window... and crawled into bed. Then, like three seconds later, my mom poked her head in and said "Wake up sleepy head,"" Kagome snickered, "She had no idea I'd been gone!"  
  
Inuyasha burst out laughing and so did Kagome and they both fell over in the grass.   
  
"That was really, really stupid," He laughed even harder; being with Kagome was making him feel better by the second. "I can't believe she still doesn't know."  
  
"Ha, neither can I!" Kagome stretched, her arm flung across Inuyasha's chest. She was exhausted, and it was around 9:50 at night. They were lying out by the well, right next to the small building in fact, and they just sat there and talked. They needed to get inside; it was starting to get very cold outside.  
  
"Maybe we should go inside?" She muttered, and regretted the thought. She was enjoying every moment of doing nothing but chatting about the weirdest things. Things she knew she wouldn't tell anybody else.   
  
"Probably. I wonder if they are thinking about where we are," Inuyasha inhaled deeply and stared at the sky, "I see the same sky in my time, don't I?"  
  
"Yes," Kagome whispered, "You do, you're just someplace else. It's the same moon and four-hundred years from now that moon and those stars will still be there."  
  
He sighed and so did she. They continued staring for a few brief moments, and then Inuyasha plucked her arm off his chest and sat up. He found it awful to think he had to endure the disturbing presence of Katsuaki tomorrow at school, but he also got to see Kagome. He supposed that there was a positive to every negative out there.  
  
Inuyasha stood up and extended his hand and she took it after a few seconds of hesitation. He pulled her up so quickly; she fell right into his arms. There was an awkward moment, and very unexpectedly Inuyasha held her in a warm embrace.  
  
Kagome's eyes were wide open and she felt him pull her closer. She was completely stunned to a degree she had never experienced before.   
  
Images of them passed through her mind over and over again. How they met; how she had seen him and Kikyo; moments when she thought he was going to die... all the emotions she had ever felt for him welled up into one moment in time that she knew was going to affect things in the near future.  
  
She looked away from him, but he didn't let her go. In fact, he pulled her closer and Kagome found herself wrapping her own arms around him.  
  
"Katsuaki," Inuyasha whispered, "Is stupid to think you're ugly."  
  
"What?" Kagome looked up at him and blinked, "He said that?"  
  
"Right to my face, Kagome. That proves he the epitome of a downright fool." Inuyasha hugged her tighter, and suddenly felt a little stupid for an unknown reason. He was completely bewildered by what he had done. He was holding Kagome and that was an action the might have a definite punishment of being "sat" several times.   
  
Kagome held Inuyasha tighter, she found herself despising the thought of letting him go. She pressed her cheek against his shoulder and giggled a little noticing that he was quite some taller than her.  
  
"I would never say you're ugly." Inuyasha whispered and placed his chin on top of her head, "I..."  
  
"Hmm?" She breathed in deeply, noticing the fact that she hated Katsuaki with a passion. He was cruel and cold to her; something a boyfriend shouldn't be if he loves you. She looked up at Inuyasha and smiled adoringly at him.  
  
"I- would say the opposite."   
  
"What?"   
  
"I would," Inuyasha continued, "Say that you are exactly the opposite of ugly."  
  
Kagome chuckled a grinned to herself knowing the he would never exactly say it. He would never really come out and say she was pretty, no matter how many times he hinted it the slightest bit. She found it cute that he was really that shy.  
  
"Well you haven't said it!" Kagome undid his arms from around her body, "And I think we better go inside. It's getting really late and Miroku is going to have some perverted fantasies if we come inside any later."  
  
Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's hand and picked up their school bags with her free hand. She gripped his hand tightly and he gripped her hand tighter in return. He bent down and collected his dog and her picture and they both headed towards Kagome's house.  
  
"Oh shit," Inuyasha stiffened, "I forgot Sheri's package at the park..."  
  
*  
  
"Sango," Miroku called, yawning, "It's for you."  
  
Sango trotted over in her bunny slippers and Miroku handed her the phone. She made facial expression, obviously asking for who was on the other line, and Miroku shrugged.  
  
"I think it's Naoko, but I'm not sure. Could be Naomi." He patted her shoulder and walked off.   
  
Sango gingerly held up the phone and pressed it to her ear. She murmured a lazy "Hello?" and Naoko's voice started talking on the other end. Her usually bubbly voice and sunny disposition was gone, a serious and pitch black tone echoed through her voice.  
  
"Sango," Naoko said in a pensive voice, "I really need to tell you something."  
  
"What?" Sango whispered into the mouthpiece, "It's like ten at night!"  
  
"I have something I need to tell somebody. I meant to say it long ago, but I was interrupted." Naoko sounded like she was in a mixture of shock, anger, and disbelief.  
  
"Tell me now, Naoko." Sango was growing impatient and wanted to use the bathroom before Inuyasha took it. Where in the world was he anyways?  
  
"Ask me why Shinobe doesn't attend our school anymore."  
  
"Why? Shinobe?"  
  
"Remember? In art?"  
  
"Oh right."  
  
"Ask me."  
  
"All right, Naoko," Sango grumbled. "Why doesn't Shinobe got to our school?"  
  
"Because," Naoko continued, "Katsuaki got her pregnant and told her to cover it up. That's why."   
  
There was a click, and Naoko's voice ended immediately.   
  
"Naoko?"  
  
  
-END OF CHAPTER-  
________________________________________________________________________________  
  
What do you think? @_@ Well here ends another chapter, and I am still going with chapters! So as for reviews... keep 'em coming, they're very much appreciated! Oh yes, I finally got a program with spell check! That's why the other chapters had grammar and spelling errors... I type about 65 words a minute at minimum. I don't notice my mistakes, gomen!  
  
  
I LOVE fan mail! *hint hint on readers* my email is chibiukyo11@yahoo.com   
(Please entitle it 'School Story' so it doesn't get deleted ;_;)  
(*Cheers* I got some from someone the other day, I love it!)  
I'm not too fond of flames, but if you REALLY feel the need to, go right ahead. Constructive criticism I don't mind; I'm always looking for ways to improve my writing!  
  
PS) People in Japan go to school on Saturday for half the day and not all popular girls are bad! Just Kyoko is!  
  
~*~*~*~  
  
Preview of Chapter 13: Casting for Mr. Nakamura's "play" is revealed with some unpleasant replies; Sheri learns the date of the Fall dance and the girls are looking for dates; Sango and Naoko also visit a depressed Shinobe who's been hiding everything.  
  
  
PLEASE Review! ^0^ Thanks for reading and go read my other fic:  
  
"Family Matters" 


	13. Invitations

*~FOR THE DISCLAIMER, PLEASE SEE THE PREVIOUS CHAPTERS. THANK YOU!~*  
  
*AUTHORS NOTES* I decided to save the visit between Shinobe and the girls for a later chapter. It's just a chapter by itself, huh? Thanks all of ya! This chapter was sadly incredibly rushed, but I still feel proud of it nonetheless. So everyone, read, review and of course, please enjoy! __________________________________________________________________  
  
A School Story Chapter 13: Invitations By Chibiukyo _________________________________________________________________  
  
The alarm clock went off suddenly, bringing Kagome out of her dream world. She sat up in complete shock and smacked her alarm clock violently with her hand. Its aggravating screeching stopped.  
  
Wiping her eyes with the back of her hand, she laid back down and closed her eyes.  
  
~'I would...'~  
  
Kagome blushed as Inuyasha's voice and face filled her mind.  
  
~'Say that you are exactly the opposite of ugly.'~  
  
What exactly had he meant by that? Did he mean that she was, in his mind, a beautiful girl? Inuyasha definitely had some questionable social skills, but that comment... had been... flattering. It was something that she never thought he'd say about her.  
  
"Kagome!" Miroku knocked furiously on her door, "Wake up, now! Don't make me bring in the the cold water!"  
  
"I'm up don't worry," She replied back and she situated herself so she could get out of her bed. The cringed feeling the cold air surround her after leaving the warmth of her covers and quickly attempted to shove her feet into her slippers. There was a REEEEEEEOR and Kagome screamed. Buyo flew up from the floor and she realized she had just kicked the obese cat in the side.  
  
~*~  
  
"I don't want to do it." Inuyasha annunciated the word 'don't'.  
  
"What would you do if Nakamura-sensei gave you a part?" Sango sipped her tea "Refuse it?"  
  
"Most definitely I would!" He snapped and Sango rolled her eyes.  
  
She sipped her tea again and waited patiently for Kagome to rush down the stairs. Kagome had never been this late before and this was a total first. Plus, being left downstairs with an early morning Inuyasha could drive her to a very early grave.  
  
~*~  
  
As usual, the day was incredibly uneventful, that is, until fifth period approached like a raging storm. Art was their fifth period, the period from hell itself. Today, it was extremely interesting, especially when Mr. Nakamura approached Inuyasha with a lovely little packet-like object.  
  
"God, it's not a main part...is it?" The hanyou's face paled to point where he looked nearly dead. Mr. Nakamura had thrown a script right under Inuyasha's nose and the art teacher looked quite pleased with himself.  
  
"No, Inuyasha it's not A main part, it's THE main part!" Nakamura laughed with a high degree of insanity and Inuyasha face faulted, "Your personality is stuck up enough for a role like this, believe me!"  
  
"HOW SO?!" Inuyasha shouted, now thoroughly desperate, "I REALLY don't want to do this..."  
  
"Too bad." Mr. Nakamura shook his head, "I am forced to choose like this because nobody auditioned last year. Nobody good that is. I really think you could have stage potential. I mean, Drama is an ideal way to burn excess energy and let's face it, you have a lot of excess energy."  
  
Inuyasha frowned, he couldn't decide if that was complimentary or not. Knowing the source of conversation, it probably was an insult. He'd live.  
  
"I think you should do it." Kagome smiled, "It could be really good for you!"  
  
"Discover a talent yet unknown till now!" Sheri chirped in, and Inuyasha shot her a look.  
  
"I don't have time or talent for this." Inuyasha looked at Nakamura, "I want out."  
  
"I think Kagome will be disappointed if you do, so will Kyoko."  
  
Inuyasha was puzzled, "Why Kyoko?"  
  
"Oh," Nakamura laughed, "I suppose I should discuss your cast mates, ne?"  
  
Inuyasha gulped. "No thanks I'd rather NOT know...."  
  
The art teacher clapped his hands three times and the class looked at him within seconds. He grinned at them and Inuyasha shuddered.  
  
"You all know about the upcoming Drama play, don't you?" He asked and they responded, reluctant and aware.  
  
"Well," he continued merrily, "Due to the fact of a very low turnout last year, I get to decide the casting for the play. Now, if you all don't mind I think I'll announce the parts."  
  
Kyoko suddenly beamed, pointed to herself, and whispered something to a few friends. Naoko turned her head from across the room and looked Kyoko square in the eye. Kyoko just smiled sarcastically and looked away. Mr. Nakamura decided to continue his commentary.  
  
"First of all, this is a play a student wrote here at our lovely school," he chirped like a schoolgirl, " and I'm delightfully proud of that young lady. She'll be directing the play as well."  
  
"What an egghead!" Naoko giggled to Sango, who just rolled her eyes and pressed a finger to her lips.  
  
"Shut up." She mumbled and Naoko frowned. That meanie.  
  
"Kyoko here has scored the leading role," Mr. Nakamura placed his hand on the beaming popular princess's shoulder and she beamed like there was no tomorrow. Her posse clapped for her, including Katsuaki, who grinned from across the room and winked. Sheri caught this and was incredibly tempted to give Katsuaki the bird but decided against it. She didn't want to accidentally strain her finger or something else of that nature.  
  
"Oh joy, I'm glad Miss Popular got the role," Kagome muttered under her breath, but then Mr. Nakamura strode casually over to her and placed his hand pleasingly on her shoulder.  
  
"However," Mr. Nakamura removed his hand from her shoulder and took off his glasses, "Since Inuyasha and Kagome here have so much-" he rubbing his glasses on the fabric of his shirt and gave them an insinuating look- "chemistry, I gave Kagome the lead supporting role."  
  
Kyoko's usually pink face paled quickly and she looked over at a besotted Kagome. Kyoko then returned the expression; she was gaping. Kagome wasn't sure what Kyoko was thinking, but as a script was plopped in front of her face, she could only guess that whatever Kyoko was thinking it sure as hell wasn't a nice thing.  
  
"You're Kathryn," Mr. Nakamura said, "Big part, I'm sure you can handle it."  
  
"Urm. yes." Kagome replied, really unsure of what she had just said.  
  
Sheri was a little wide-eyed, "Interesting cast. You play Inuyasha's love interest. Frisky, isn't it? Oh well, I'll be in cre-"  
  
"I think." Kagome interrupted and changed the subject, "I don't know. I think maybe Katsuaki and I should end it."  
  
Sheri looked like she had won the world championship for one thing or another, but whatever it was she looked completely overjoyed. Her expression was quickly turned into a sarcastic dark glare.  
  
"Now," Sheri patted Kagome's back, "Not to sound mean or anything, but you two never really had anything."  
  
The comment was beyond the point of a slap in the face; it was more like a punch. Sheri suddenly covered her mouth and it occurred to her that even with the "not to sound mean" comment it still sounded.well, just plain mean. Sheri wanted to apologize, but Kagome was the first to speak.  
  
"You're right," Kagome muttered, she didn't sound too upset even though her expression said it, "Don't worry about it."  
  
Sheri didn't respond, just widened her eyes immensely.  
  
"I just kind of jumped to things I suppose. I was so desperate to find a great guy- "  
  
"Whoa," Sheri suddenly widened her eyes, "Um. what?"  
  
Kagome raised an eyebrow, "I said I wanted to find a great guy."  
  
Sheri looked at Kagome like she was a frigging idiot. Sheri looked to where Inuyasha had been sitting, and then back at Kagome, who, in return, looked utterly lost. Sheri just looked baffled.  
  
"Alright," She took Kagome's hands in hers, "You do have a great guy! Inuyasha!"  
  
Kagome felt the sudden urge to actually laugh, but fought it. Inuyasha was. he was.just Inuyasha. That was the best way she could describe it to herself or anyone. He was just Inuyasha, not the boyfriend kind of material. It wasn't that she didn't like him; it wasn't that he wasn't at times incredibly cute and that occasionally he could get a little nice.  
  
"Come on," Sheri laughed, "I know you like Inuyasha. I mean, if you don't want Inuyasha, I'll take him! Those weirdo costume dog-ear things in all."  
  
"C-c-costume?" Kagome got a little nervous at that comment but recovered quickly, "No I don't think about him like that."  
  
"Oh come off it, Kagome!"  
  
Kagome blushed, it was true, she did like Inuyasha in much more than a friendly way, but she had no idea what he thought about her. She had no plan to reveal anything to him, in fear that he might get a little afraid, or paranoid for that matter, when around her. He probably wouldn't though; it wasn't in his nature to be afraid of people, demons, or whatever. Inuyasha just wasn't afraid. Kagome felt like sharing.  
  
"I want to go with Inuyasha to the dance." She stated calmly, and Sheri looked in the least bit surprised.  
  
"I saw it coming," She grinned, "I just felt it in mah bones."  
  
"Figured you did," Kagome responded and smiled, "I think I could probably show him a fun time."  
  
That statement could have sounded slightly conceited or entirely true, depending on how well you knew Kagome or Inuyasha. It was obvious Inuyasha knew nothing about school dances, and it would be excessively strange for him to go with another girl. Kagome could show Inuyasha everything and would have quite a ball seeing him all dolled up in a tuxedo. Giggling slightly at the thought of Inuyasha The Prom Date, she glanced over to see what Sango and Naoko were chattering about.  
  
Sango had turned to Naoko and they were talking in a hush-hush sort of tone. Kagome and Sheri eyed them rather suspiciously, but neither of them noticed in the slightest.  
  
"We need to talk to Shinobe." Sango said, and Naoko nodded in response.  
  
"We can see her after school, don't you think?" Naoko asked and took out her art project, "You're not busy are you?"  
  
"Nope, I'm bored as hell after school. Lunch gives me plenty of time to finish my homey work."  
  
Naoko widened her eyes, "Homey work?"  
  
"Homework! Homework!" Sango mumbled, "Sorry. I'm just a little."  
  
Naoko nodded, "Yes me too."  
  
The girls spent the rest of their period discussing about where to meet after school and what exactly to ask Shinobe. They didn't want to get too touchy with her, for fear of offending the one person who could tell them exactly what they needed to know about Katsuaki. They agreed to meet right outside the girl's lavatory, just a few minutes after the bell rang.  
  
~*~ "Alright." Sheri huffed, "You. You want to go with Inuyasha to the dance, affirmative?"  
  
"What?" Kagome asked, "You sound like a drill sergeant..."  
  
Sheri raised an eyebrow, "Just answer yes or no."  
  
Kagome blushed, "Yes. I want to go with Inuyasha."  
  
Sheri nodded to her friend approvingly. Sheri was a master at breaking up and creating new relationships for her friends, but somehow she could never manage to keep down a boyfriend for herself. She just always figured that it had to do with her demanding personality and old-fashioned dating rules.  
  
"Well go out there and dump his ass then!"  
  
"Urm... are you busy?" she asked slowly, ready to run far away from Katsuaki. He turned around, beyond the point of annoyed.  
  
"No. Not really I can put my day on hold just for you." He snapped, a sugarcoated insult. She chuckled nervously.  
  
"Katsuaki. I think..." Kagome inhaled deeply and glanced at Sheri. Sheri gave her a thumb up and Kagome regained her confidence. She looked back at Katsuaki, who raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What do you want?" He snapped, halfway besotted and halfway pissed.  
  
She gulped. He was scary. "I think we should-"  
  
"WHAT?!" He shouted, "What?" Kagome jumped back at the loudness and tone of his voice. There was an awkward silence.  
  
Kagome was shaking and realized she had jumped at least three feet back from her "boyfriend." That wasn't a title Katsuaki deserved in the slightest bit. Boyfriend? He didn't even deserve the terms 'loser' or 'butt- head.' And obviously his mental capabilities didn't stretch far enough to compute the fact her was yelling at her in front of her friends.  
  
"What do you want, girl?" He barked, "I'm going to be late for my class and I really think it's more important than you at the moment. So, like, yeah."  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Kagome you know you're just not my top priority, alright?" Katsuaki stretched his free arm and accidentally smacked the person walked past him. They shouted something at him but he just rolled his eyes. "People these days! They show no respect for someone more popular than them. Don't you-"  
  
"Um, I'm not you're top priority? Then what am I? Number fifty?" She interrupted him, "Or is that a little too high?"  
  
"Hey you cut off my-" He stammered, reddening quickly.  
  
"Do I look like I give a damn?" Kagome suddenly blew up, "I could so care less! I'm going to finish what I was going to say earlier and there is no way in HELL you are interrupting me you-"  
  
"Is that any way to talk to a man?" Katsuaki snapped at her. His giant ego was deflating and it needed to be fixed. A girlfriend NEVER stood up to him!  
  
"Man?" Kagome suddenly became sarcastically quizzical, "Since when did you hit puberty? Yesterday?"  
  
Katsuaki's face turned bright red. It wasn't the cute kind of "blush" but more of the way Katsuaki's face had turned when he slapped her. He bit his bottom lip and closed his eyes while Kagome suddenly lost her sudden rush of anger. When he opened his eyes and stared her down, she saw that his expression had become... demonic.  
  
"Bitch," He seethed, "Even if that was a good comeback it was still retarded. You're lucky you have your personal bodyguard or I'd beat you to kingdom come." Katsuaki glared at her and she backed down quickly.  
  
"I-" She was mortified by his last words. He walked up and shoved her violently out of the way, scattering her belongings all over the linoleum floor. She accidentally slipped on a paper and landed butt first on the ground. Seeing this, Sheri became wide-eyed and ran over to Kagome.  
  
"What the HELL?" Sheri helped Kagome up and glared at Katsuaki's back so fiercely, she could have burned holes through him. She brushed Kagome off and picked up her books and placed them gently in Kagome's arms.  
  
"Just," Kagome felt she was on the verge of either crying or killing someone, ".let's go to class, alright?"  
  
~*~  
  
Kagome had spent most of her sixth period gazing out the window. She just felt too depressed and disgusting to do anything else, especially pay mind to her studies. She could hear Miss Ozaki talk to the class in her rough voice but she didn't factor in anything she was saying. 'In one ear, out the other.'  
  
"Class the bell will ring in three minutes." Miss Ozaki sniffled her upturned nose and waved her hand. "Remember your homework pages, alright? You have free time."  
  
Naomi and Inuyasha heard this comment, packed their belongings and hurried over to where Kagome was sitting. Her expression was blank and Naomi waved her hand in front of Kagome's face.  
  
"Ohuh?" Kagome sat up and Naomi smiled. Kagome gave a cheesy smile in return.  
  
"Welcome back to the world of us mortals." Naomi grinned and sat down on the desk next to her friend.  
  
"Urm...ok thanks." She responded slowly, wishing that everyone would disappear and leave her be. She just wished to be alone so she could sort herself out mentally and understand exactly what was going on. It would also be helpful if she could honestly let it settle into her mind that Katsuaki was a frigging donkey.  
  
Naomi suddenly noticed Kagome's crying and tapped her shoulder, "Are you alright?" she asked.  
  
Kagome wanted to snap something along the lines of "If I was ok do you think I'd be crying?!" but she refrained herself from doing so and buried her face in her hands again. Inuyasha promptly grabbed her wrists and pulled her arms down towards the desk.  
  
"Before you say anything, I'm positive I can answer than myself." Inuyasha put a hand under her chin and turned her head so it faced him. She blushed.  
  
"I'm fine." She pushed his hand down, "Don't make me say the 'S' word."  
  
"Oh my, please don't frighten me, Kagome."  
  
Kagome was taken aback, and Inuyasha gave her.that. look. It was impossible for her to lie to him when he looked at her like that and she wasn't ever able to blink either. It was just kind of like an enchantment, being locked into his gaze like that. It honestly scared it her a bit.  
  
"Katsuaki." She murmured slowly, shoving his hand down. He didn't bring it back up, but simply draped his arm over the edge of the desk he was sitting at. Naomi leaned in and waited intently with Inuyasha for Kagome to finish.  
  
"Katsuaki just said something that wasn't too pleasant." She sugarcoated that comment, making it sound a lot nicer and happier than what had really occurred about an hour ago. She shuddered at the thought of remembering it and closed her eyes tightly.  
  
"Wait," Inuyasha suddenly gave a very, very dark look, "He said what?"  
  
"That..." Kagome sniffled, "He'd... beat me to kingdom come or something."  
  
"Or something?" Inuyasha suddenly became infuriated, "Where is the cheap-ass little sonnovabitch? I'll slap him to fucking hell and then kill him!"  
  
"I really think it would be better to mankind if you killed him first." Naomi growled and rubbing the sobbing Kagome's shoulders, "Might do Satan a big favor too."  
  
To their surprise, Kagome actually nodded her head and wiped her eyes. She wanted to curl up in a little ball, run into a dark corner, hide, and then die. She placed her cheek against her sixth period desk and let a small memory come to mind.  
  
~START FLASHBACK~  
  
"Yes, he was. I know you don't want to believe-" Sheri was cut off by Kagome's loud scream.  
  
"KATSUAKI WOULDN'T LIE!" Kagome shouted, startling anyone around her. "NO HE DOESN'T! YOU DO!"  
  
~ END FLASHBACK~  
  
"Oh I can't believe I am that stupid," Kagome sobbed, "I believed him. I believe like everything said even after he-"  
  
Kagome stopped when Naomi and Inuyasha looked right at her. They blinked at their crying friend.  
  
"He what?" Naomi asked, "Finish your sentence."  
  
"No, I- I feel stupid." Kagome whispered and buried her face in her hands, "I'm so..."  
  
"What..." Inuyasha hissed suddenly, "Did he do? Don't stall it. Tell me NOW." He placed his hand on her back.  
  
Naomi nodded and her voice turned serious, "Is it something we can fix?"  
  
Kagome shook her head. If she said anything Inuyasha would probably beat the living stuffing out of Katsuaki and use it to line his shoes. But, Katsuaki did threaten her... and he had slapped her a while back. Boyfriends shouldn't slap, should they? They shouldn't hit, insult, or harm in any way, should they? Kagome bit her lip.  
  
"He-"  
  
~'Tell anyone and I'll kill you bitch!'~ ~'...I'd beat you to kingdom come!'~  
  
Kagome breathed deeply, pushing all of his nasty comments and threats to the back of her mind. She didn't need to remember any garbage that came out of his mouth. He didn't say anything he'd actually do; really, the farthest he'd go would be slapping her. Katsuaki was stupid, but not stupid enough to not know Inuyasha would honestly do some permanent damage if he tried anything funny on Kagome.  
  
"Katsuaki," She regained her posture, sitting up and placing the side of her face in one hand, "Slapped me. Hard."  
  
Inuyasha and Naomi looked at each other in an awkward pause. Suddenly, their confused expressions changed, infuriation and revenge stamped on their visages clearly.  
  
"He is so dead." Inuyasha hissed through clenched teeth, "Oh he's beyond that... he's..."  
  
"Oh he is ours," Naomi slammed her fist on the desk she was sitting at, "Oh that little bitch is going to get a taste of my mom's car. I will turn him into a frigging road waffle in thirty seconds flat!"  
  
Inuyasha bit his bottom lip so hard it bled. Naomi put her hand on his shoulder but he roughly shoved it off.  
  
"I would LOVE to see him after school and I'd appreciate it," Inuyasha spun around, "If Midori would let him know that I will be waiting for him in the parking lot."  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ ____ End of Chapter 13: Invitations ____________________________________________________________________________ ____ Wheehoo! Finally finished this chapter. I've just been so busy with my drama...it's either over or really close to it when you read this. Anyways, just expect chapter 14 to be sometime in late December. ^_^ Review, my friends! And please read 'Family Matters' my other incredibly lacking updatesfanfic. 


	14. Warnings

*FOR DISCLAIMER SEE PREVIOUS CHAPTERS! THANK YOU VERY MUCH!*  
  
Author's Notes: GOMEN~!!! I thought, I positively honestly thought that I'd have this out by end of December. Well, school sucks and so does homework. Plus, I got into another play (cheers) so I've got a lot of stuff to do. So forgive me everyone! I tried my hardest to make this chapter good just because you had to put up with my procrastination and busy life. Anyways, sit back and enjoy! Please leave me a review ____________________________________________________________________________ ____  
  
A School Story: Chapter 14: Warnings By Chibiukyo ____________________________________________________________________________ ____  
  
"So," Katsuaki grinned after the last bell rang and he was at his locker, "Inuyasha is going to send me into my impending doom?" Midori shuddered and nodded in response, causing Katsuaki to laugh harder. In his mind, this was absolutely great. Inuyasha couldn't kick him three feet much less into next week.  
  
"I wouldn't be so cocky if I were you," Midori whimpered and his friend raised an eyebrow, "No, really I wouldn't. Inuyasha looked positively furious, and...Well, just plain...s-s-s-cary! Gah!"  
  
"Oh will you come off it?" Katsuaki slammed the locker door shut and threw on his black jacket. He glanced over at group of students who were chattering quickly and he heard his and Inuyasha's name mentioned in their mix of words. He felt his ego boost when a girl in the group looked up at him and giggled when they made eye contact. Yes, he was Mr. Popular.  
  
"I think you're going to get beat up so bad your ego will deflate!" Midori shuddered again; the sound of a definite apocalypse rang through his voice. Katsuaki raised a skeptical eyebrow and laughed cockily yet again.  
  
"Oh my," Katsuaki sneered, "Inuyasha's got me all in a dither."  
  
"Katsuaki you should be peeing in your pants," there was a hiss from behind him and Katsuaki turned to come face to face with Naomi. Naomi was the type of girl who if she didn't attend a school with a uniform, would dress in black from head to toe. She was mentally gothic, and she wasn't afraid to show Katsuaki her grotesque interest in sharp objects.  
  
"What?" He asked stupidly. Naomi noted that when he was confused he looked a little like a baby llama.  
  
"If Inuyasha doesn't beat you to a bloody pile of street trash," Her voice sounded pleasingly morbid, "I will run you over with my mom's car and turn you into a bloody road waffle."  
  
Katsuaki wanted to humor Naomi. "Is that a threat?"  
  
"Hell yes." She gave a macabre, sarcastic smile. It sent chills down Katsuaki's back. She turned around and walked coldly out of the facility.  
  
"Goodness," Midori squealed, "You're a total goner!"  
  
"Thanks a lot," Katsuaki turned to walk out to the parking lot, "Thanks a lot for your support, Midori."  
  
~*~  
  
Sango stood by the front gates and waited patiently for Naoko to arrive. Naoko was always very cross about waiting even five minutes for anybody, yet she was always at least ten minutes late. That was very hypocritical of her, but since they needed to see Shinobe Sango decided to let the tardiness of her acquaintance slide.  
  
Suddenly, Naoko came running out of one of the school doors and she hurried towards her waiting friend.  
  
"Sango!" She sobbed as she clutched Sango's arm, "I'm terribly sorry. just. I needed to tell Etsuko that I wasn't coming home with her."  
  
"You didn't tell her where we're going, did you?" Sango asked, "I hope not."  
  
"No, don't worry. She's Katsuaki's Hench Woman, she'd tell him where we're going."  
  
That was true. There was a sort of connection between Etsuko and Katsuaki, just like there was a connection between Katsuaki and Kyoko. Etsuko and Katsuaki seemed like they were planning something, they'd often huddle together and talk suspiciously. Kyoko, on the other hand, had some- sort of lustful feeling after him. Their feeling was mutual between the two.  
  
"So wrong," Sango murmured and Naoko looked at her.  
  
"Going schizophrenic are we?" She asked and Sango shook her head quickly. They both laughed a little.  
  
~*~  
  
"I think we need a rosary." Midori was nearly sobbing, and Katsuaki felt rather compelled to beat him with something. Whatever that something was, he didn't know.  
  
"Will you just shut the hell up?!" He blurted and Midori flinched. He shuddered in a feminine way and gave a little "eek!" when he saw Inuyasha and Miroku standing about twenty feet away. They weren't the only ones there, Naomi and Kagome were standing at the back-end of a car by the guys.  
  
Staring at a rather squeamish Midori, Miroku laughed, "I think he's going to pass out!"  
  
"I just lost my temper," Inuyasha lied to Katsuaki, "I really just think we should settle this in a nice conversation-like way, don't you?"  
  
"Excuse me?" Katsuaki looked at Inuyasha, who was mentally telling himself not barf up his lunch at the retarded words he had just said. Midori had looked incredibly relieved at Inuyasha's words.  
  
"I said let's handle this like men." Inuyasha gagged, he was being somewhat civil just for Kagome. Naomi looked a little perturbed and decided to speak up.  
  
"I think you should apologize to Kagome first," She hissed and grabbed Kagome's arm protectively. Katsuaki scoffed at the remark.  
  
"Why?"  
  
Naomi and Inuyasha looked positively furious (not to mention incredibly militaristic) and both of them stepped forward towards Katsuaki. It was Miroku that stopped him when he cleared his throat.  
  
"I think that it's a more. gentlemanly way to settle with words instead of violence."  
  
"So you want us to get in an argument?" Katsuaki asked another stupid question and Naomi snickered at the llama thought. He shot her a look, but she didn't silence her giggles.  
  
"What the hell are you laughing at you retard?" He shot at her and she stiffened.  
  
"What the hell did you just call me?"  
  
"Leave her alone, Katsuaki," Inuyasha reached out to pull him arm from walking towards Naomi, but he failed when Katsuaki smacked his arm away. Inuyasha staggered backwards, indisputably pissed off.  
  
"I called you a retard," Katsuaki said childishly, "You don't like that?"  
  
"Shut up!" She snapped at him, "You're the retard!" She let go of Kagome and gently shoved her away.  
  
Katsuaki suddenly laughed as he walked up to her and pushed her backwards. She toppled over backwards, onto the pavement behind her.  
  
"Get up," he snapped at her, "If you're so tough you could have prevented that."  
  
Naomi looked incredibly provoked; she stood up and shoved Katsuaki backwards. She saw from behind Katsuaki that Miroku was holding Inuyasha back. She didn't care; all she wanted was to kick the living balls out of Katsuaki.  
  
"Leave her alone, dumbass!" Inuyasha yelled and stepped forward, dragging a helpless Miroku behind him.  
  
"Stop it you two!" Kagome suddenly shouted, and then she made the mistake of her lifetime: Kagome intervened in the fight. She pushed them both apart with all her strength and that left Katsuaki staring blankly at Kagome.  
  
"What were you doing woman?!" Katsuaki glared at her, but Inuyasha walked over behind Kagome. He quickly shut up and Inuyasha smiled.  
  
"What were you doing, Kagome?" Naomi glared at Katsuaki, "I was going to beat him into next year."  
  
"Love to see you try," he sneered back at her and walked forward, right into her face. She straightened up, but was still a few inches shorter than him. She snarled something like 'shut up' but he didn't care.  
  
"Leave her alone, freak!" Inuyasha suddenly grabbed Katsuaki's arm from behind and pulled it upwards. The was a nasty 'pop' noise and Katsuaki squeaked like a pre-pubescent schoolgirl.  
  
"You almost dislocated it!" He shouted at Inuyasha, rubbing his shoulder, "I should dislocate your neck."  
  
"Not if I dislocate yours first!" Inuyasha snapped and stared menacingly at the other boy. Katsuaki shuddered a little and picked up his bag to leave.  
  
"Where are you going?" Inuyasha shouted after the fleeing boy. He ran up to him, leaving Miroku rather ruffled and yelling. Inuyasha didn't even glance back at him as he approached Katsuaki proudly. Katsuaki turned to face him and puffed out his chest.  
  
"I am going home!" He hissed and shook his head aggravatingly. Inuyasha grinned snidely and then shoved Katsuaki backwards. He stumbled; but sadly regained his balance.  
  
"And why would you be doing something as silly as that? Little too girly to engage in a fight?"  
  
Katsuaki laughed sardonically and then threw his bag brutally against the pavement. Kagome could have sworn she head something shatter inside of that bag, but wasn't sure. The force that he had thrown it had been scary enough. It enticed her not to investigate any further.  
  
Katsuaki continued his moment of inflated pride; "I don't engage myself in a battle of wits with anyone who's unarmed."  
  
Inuyasha tilted his head and gave a fake smile. He nodded like he understood, which made Katsuaki suddenly feel very uncomfortable.  
  
"I see," stated Inuyasha, "Then why aren't you fighting me? You're the one that needs to pal around with a half-wit so you have someone to look up to." He twisted his baseball cap backwards so that the bill was in the back. He then stood up straight and changed his expression to a more natural look: anger.  
  
Naomi was now standing right next to Kagome, her hair neatly pulled back in a ponytail. She had crossed her arms across her chest and looked right at Kagome. "What the hell do you think he's going to do?"  
  
"Inuyasha or Katsuaki?"  
  
Naomi shrugged, "Now that you mention it. both I guess."  
  
Kagome laughed unnervingly, "I think someone might be killed or seriously injured at the least."  
  
Katsuaki just laughed at Inuyasha's last little comment, and retorted it. His comment consisted of something clever, but Inuyasha was seeing too much red to give a damn if the world blew up.  
  
Within a matter of milliseconds, Katsuaki found himself pinned against the back of an SUV. His feet dangled about five measly inches from the ground and Inuyasha's hands pressed menacingly against the front of his shoulders. Katsuaki looked at Inuyasha and soon regretted it.  
  
"You need to learn to do three things Katsuaki. Shut up, keep your hands to yourself, and drop dead. Preferably, I'd like you to learn the third one." Inuyasha hissed these words right into the other boy's face, "And if you have problems with any of those three I'd be glad to help you out."  
  
Katsuaki laughed like he'd just heard the world's greatest joke. He grinned and leaned forward as far as he could. Luckily for him, it was where the average person's ear would be. Inuyasha's ears of course were located on the top of his head, but his hair covered those bare spots. Katsuaki began to whisper two words that could possibly sign his death warrant. It would be signed in his own blood.  
  
"Shove it."  
  
Inuyasha suddenly pulled Katsuaki forward, his back no longer making any direct contact with the car. He was thrown to the pavement in a violent way, his hands breaking his lethal fall. He glared up at his opponent, who began to speak candidly.  
  
"You really need to factor that you're not talking to the sweetest, most understanding, nicest guy around. If there weren't two ladies and well.Miroku. I would be forced to take your foot and shove it so far up your ass your nose would bleed. I'd be suffering too, believe me that."  
  
"And how is that, Ghandi?" Katsuaki sneered. He stood up and brushed off his wrinkled clothes. Inuyasha felt a sudden, over-whelming desire to shove him back onto the ground. He stopped himself however.  
  
"Because I'd be risking my meaningless life touching you." Inuyasha couldn't thing of anything better, but felt content enough by being able to say something. Anything would be fine, just so as long as he had the final word in their discussion.  
  
Katsuaki was now stable on both of his feet. He looked at Inuyasha with a sense of phony pacifism, and sighed. He then glanced at Inuyasha as he shook his head. He was satisfied to see Inuyasha looking interested.  
  
"What is buzzing about your silly little mind?" He asked Katsuaki coldly, who suddenly began snickering. "What the hell is so entertaining, bitch?"  
  
"We're such LOSERS," he laughed, pointing over at Kagome, "Fighting over a dog like that one!"  
  
Naomi gasped and then covered her mouth. Miroku looked around awkwardly while asking where the dog was, and then Naomi slapped him.  
  
"He just called KAGOME a dog, dip shit!" She shouted, "He should be SHOT!"  
  
Miroku looked quizzically at Katsuaki, "I think he needs glasses."  
  
"No. he needs me to run him over. I would do it too, but I don't have enough self restraint for only five times." Naomi's eyes glittered evilly and she glanced at her sparking black car. Suddenly she sighed, "I think Inuyasha will have as much damage as a speeding truck though."  
  
Speaking of Inuyasha, he stood trembling. Katsuaki's silly chortling only made his temper boil more, and the other three watched in unison as he clenched his fist deathly tight. Blood trickled from between his fingers.  
  
"YOU.TAKE.THAT.BACK." He snarled, "RIGHT NOW!"  
  
Katsuaki literally jumped at least three feet backwards. He hadn't guessed in the slightest that Inuyasha would become suddenly very homicidal; it dropped a few anvils on his ego. His eyes widened as Inuyasha stode up to him so closely, he could hear his heartbeat.  
  
"You need to stop talking about Kagome like that. If she's a dog, than that Etsuko of yours is a donkey. No. a donkey's ass." Inuyasha shoved Katsuaki backwards again, but this time with enough strength to send the stunned boy a few more feet than he had jumped. However, this time Katsuaki did not fall.  
  
"If you ever say anything that stupid. that thoughtless ever again, I will kill you. I will gut you like a little fish and leave you in the sun." Inuyasha growled threateningly, "Actually, it doesn't have to be sunny. I'm not picky, just as long as you're very dead."  
  
Katsuaki gulped and kept his mouth shut. He figured he was dealing with a crazy man. Someone that should probably be locked up for a while, if not his whole life. Katsuaki backed away slowly, his shoulder burning with pain from the powerful shove.  
  
"Look." He pleaded, "I-I was just kidding. joke? Do you take jokes?"  
  
Inuyasha didn't respond, but walked right up to Katsuaki. There were a few moments of ungraceful and sickening silence, and then Inuyasha just punched Katsuaki right in the face. The three spectators jumped backwards in surprise and Kagome covered her eyes.  
  
Katsuaki collapsed, and while on the ground covered his face with his hands as well. Inuyasha just towered over him like a bird on it's prey, glaring menacingly.  
  
Sitting up, the other boy coughed and then spit. Some blood followed. He awkwardly moved his tongue around in his mouth, discovering that he had bit the inside of his mouth as he collapsed. He also figured that at least one tooth of his was now officially loose; an attack worthy of a nice kick in the ass on his opponent.  
  
"Are you getting up or just going to be stupid and lie there?"  
  
Katsuaki looked at Inuyasha coolly and stood up. For a moment, there was a silence. Everything around them stopped at they stared angrily at one another. The wind stopped, the birds stopped singing, the leaves their rustling. Naomi, Miroku, and Kagome said nothing; therefore making it seem as if the two fighters were alone in the world.  
  
"I'm not wasting my time on you." Katsuaki suddenly blurted, "You got yourself a goddamned cheap shot."  
  
Inuyasha raised an eyebrow, but didn't change his expression other than that. "It was a cheap shot well spent."  
  
Katsuaki just nodded and asked Inuyasha if the ridiculous boy was proud of himself. His response was cold, just a simple "Yes." However, that "yes" was like poisoned candy, misleadingly sweet and innocent. Katsuaki just shook his head, but halfway though, he began to smile.  
  
Inuyasha became puzzled to this, but before he could ask anything, Kagome yelled a "Look out!" Then, he felt a pain run down from his head to his feet. Someone had a taken it to their advantage and smacked him good.  
  
Inuyasha fell down to the ground. Before he completely fell into a midnight surrounding, he saw five people standing above him. Two of those onlookers were grinning; one falsely sheepishly whiles the other triumphantly. That sheepish looking person however, was someone who wasn't there in the beginning, and was the one he had to thank for his current predicament.  
  
.Etsuko. ~*~  
  
"I appreciate what you did for me today, Inuyasha." Kagome put and ice pack on his head, "But if I had known you'd have gotten knocked with a book bag I would have rather been insulted."  
  
Inuyasha looked up at her and grumbled something incoherent. She just laughed a little, feeling her sunny disposition flooding back to her. Whenever she was around Inuyasha she always felt like her normal self, but whenever Katsuaki was around, she was suddenly docile like an abused puppy.  
  
"He's wrong and perverse," Inuyasha snapped, removing the ice pack and sitting up, "He should be murdered. He should be murdered very slowly; very slowly indeed. Etsuko should have herself a public execution as well."  
  
"I'm sure you'd be very good at coming up with grotesque ideas for that one. She said she didn't know it was you anyways." Kagome replied, shoving him back down into the couch. "Now shut up and let me put this little thing back on your head. If I don't, you'll have a huge lump the size of Shippo in the morning."  
  
"Right. Oooh right. I believe that one. She's full of her own shit, I should get one of those lawyers like they have on The Box With Moving Pictures and Sound and get Sue on her ass." Inuyasha sighed and Kagome raised an eyebrow. Apparently someone didn't understand about the thick line between reality and television.  
  
"Right Inuyasha."  
  
Inuyasha grumbled something again, this time it was understandable. Something about a "human bitch." She raised her hand and threatened to smack his throbbing skull. Her threat worked and he apologized gruffly, recoiling back into a half sitting half lying down position on Kagome's bed.  
  
A few moments of rather awkward silence ensued and then Inuyasha spoke.  
  
"Whatever happened to that hairy little bastard anyways?"  
  
"Who? Shippo?" Kagome asked, sitting next to him, "I have absolutely no idea."  
  
"Maybe- hopefully- he died." Inuyasha laughed evilly, and Kagome smacked the ice pack. He shrieked in pain and then swatted his arm at her.  
  
"Don't say that!!!" Kagome hissed, "It's not a very nice nor heart warming comment to make!"  
  
Inuyasha placed his hands on the wounded spot and whimpered, "You are cruel."  
  
"I am cruel to be kind, Dog-Boy. Terribly sorry."  
  
Inuyasha grumbled and then rolled over. He complained of his "sleep deprivation" and when she asked why, he claimed that sharing a room with Miroku was the stupidest decision a person could make. Apparently, he snored loud enough to wake the dead. Literally.  
  
Kagome allowed him to sleep in her bed just for tonight. He seemed very thankful, and was quickly off in his world of dreams. She just giggled to herself and turned to glance out the window at the now beautiful black sky.  
  
~In the darkness, and even in the light, evil things can hide.~ She thought, ~Just they become harder to discover when the lights are on.~  
  
Kagome decided to just watch him sleep. There was nothing else she could do but sit on the edge of her pink bed and watch him dream about whatever. She hoped whatever he was visualizing that it was happy, bright and that she was in it. That's all she wanted at the moment.  
  
She dreamed of him and found her mind dawdling on if he dreamed of her. She guessed he did due to the fact that they were close friends at the very least. The title "Traveling Companions" didn't make much sense right now because they were stationed in her time in her house. So "Friends".no. "Close Friends" was the title the two deserved when together now.  
  
Kagome liked him.  
  
No matter how many times she sat him, slapped him, shouted at him, cried about him, had her life endangered by him, or whatever else unfortunate happening included them both; she liked him. She couldn't help it, and now that she considered him a Close Friend, it was good. Out of any guy she had crossed paths with, she liked him best, even if he did have dog- ears and white hair. It didn't matter. He still had that rather clueless nature that guys had, that confusion and fascination about women, and that manly 'Lets Solve This With a Violent Beating, Men!' problem solving mindset.  
  
Inuyasha rolled over, kicked Kagome. She squeaked as she slid off her bed and onto the carpeted floor. Her little shocked noise awoke him, and he sat up. She smiled strangely up at him and then stood. She flattened on her skirt and then plopped herself into her spot again. He smiled.  
  
"Kagome?"  
  
"Yes Inuyasha?" She asked sweetly.  
  
"What does 'Ghandi' mean?" Inuyasha looked at her and blinked. Kagome just looked at him with an exasperated expression.  
  
"Ghandi was a person, and he died long before.well, my time. He did a lot for the country of India." She patted his leg, and he still looked at her quizzically.  
  
"Is it an insult?" Inuyasha asked and Kagome face faulted slightly.  
  
"No, no.well, in the context he used the man's name in probably. Katsuaki should be slapped several times for using someone's name in vain, even if it's his, it's not a very nice thing to do." Kagome said, imagining slapped Katsuaki herself. It would be nice to drop a few heavy metal objects on top of his head if slapping wasn't enough to quench her thirst for vengeance.  
  
Inuyasha was silent for about thirty seconds when he asked again, "Is it an insult?"  
  
~He's going to be the death of me.he doesn't listen.~ She whimpered in her mind; fighting the urge to take that ice pack and shove it in his mouth.  
  
~*~  
  
Shinobe looked deathly pale and rather sickly when Sango and Naoko knocked on her door. She had answered it callously, and looked very despondent at their sight.  
  
"I'm sorry," She murmured awkwardly, "I've been sick, that's all. Excuse me."  
  
"It's all fine," Sango bowed and smiled at her, "I'm sorry I haven't introduced myself. I'm Sango, one of Naoko's friends."  
  
"Lovely," Shinobe smiled cordially, "I'm glad to meet you. You should all come in you know, I can give you some water if I don't have any tea left."  
  
"Oh no," Sango suddenly felt like she was imposing on the poor girl, "I'm fine with just water. I don't want to make you go through the trouble of preparing anything."  
  
"If you just want water," Shinobe smiled, she looked and acted much older than she really was, "It's no trouble. Have a seat."  
  
Sango and Naoko sat next to each other on two chairs that were facing what looked like a permanently damaged couch. There was a blue flowered pattern on it, which had faded incredibly over the years. Underneath the old couch there appeared to be a colony of dust bunnies, and Sango spotted some jewelry caught in the midst.  
  
"What are you looking at?" Naoko asked her after she had noticed Sango staring beneath the furniture. Sango got off the chair, bent down, and reached underneath the couch. She seized the necklace and after shaking it free of dust, held it suspended in the air.  
  
The necklace turned out to be an oval-shaped golden locket. It dangled from a golden chain and it was in a dire need of polishing. There was what appeared to be an ivy-like pattern chiseled around the rim of the locket. Sango felt the urge to open it up and look inside, but Shinobe walked into the room.  
  
"I'm sorry I took so long," She laughed and handed Sango some water and Naoko some tea. They both thanked her and she sat across from them on the couch. She looked at the locket Sango had been holding; it was lying limply in her lap. She frowned.  
  
"Open it up," She ordered, "See what's inside."  
  
Sango did as she was told, and gasped when she saw what was inside.  
  
"I think I understand why you and Naoko are here," She looked rather aggravated at Naoko, "I'd rather not get other people involved, but since Naoko brought you here."  
  
Sango looked at the pictures. One was a rather prettier and happier looking Shinobe and the other was a more pleasant Katsuaki. Well, she had assumed they were Katsuaki, presumably when he was a young boy. The pictures weren't very old, taken maybe two to three years before.  
  
"Can." Naoko looked rather apologetic, "You tell us about you and Katsuaki?"  
  
*Shinobe's Point of View*  
  
"I knew Katsuaki since he was in fourth grade, and since then we had been inseparable. We did everything together: playing, parties, even shopping, for years. He was great, very sweet and understanding, exactly what you wanted in a best friend. I mean sure, we played jokes on the neighbors. We weren't bad kids even Katsuaki was good. Just. something changed, something happened, and I know what.  
  
There was Etsuko.  
  
Etsuko came along one day and everything changed for the worse. At first, I thought she was very nice, complimenting him and me. She even suggested we should start dating in ninth grade, last year, which would prove to be my biggest mistake ever.  
  
"I think you should," Etsuko leaned closer to me, her eyes sparkling. She looked slightly plotting something malicious, but I ignored it.  
  
"Think we should date?" My question was slightly.well. stupid. She had been talking about it for the past several days, completely obsessed with it, and had even offered to make arrangements for us to go to dinner. We were only in ninth grade.  
  
After a while of convincing, I agreed to go on our first and only date. I didn't want to date Katsuaki. I hadn't even been associating with him recently due to a dramatic change in his attitude. The once nice, grinning boy suddenly had become cynical and sarcastically smirking.  
  
I knew why too. He was hanging around the girl I was sitting next to.  
  
Etsuko.  
  
Let me describe your sister, Naoko. She was dark, sarcastic and very unlikable. I tried to look past the bad in her and into the good. Not everyone is as completely bad as they come off. Nobody is as cruel and sickening as people claim they are. Deep down, everyone has his or her angelic side.  
  
I knew she'd get us involved into a lot of things, being quite some older, but I tried to think that coming to her house and seeing her get Katsuaki drunk was just a phase. Just simple phase that he'd outgrow in time.  
  
There was more than getting drunk, too. She encouraged him to try other things, bad things, and do things. She told him to steal and that it was good for him. So he started shoplifting from expensive stores and amazingly he never got caught. He even brought Etsuko and I presents back from places so high-priced we didn't even know existed. I would hide the things and only brought them out when he came over. He'd get angry when I didn't use them, and I felt uncomfortable using them.  
  
One night, after he had brought me back some pretty jewelry from a local store, Etsuko came over. She hadn't been invited, but she decided to stride proudly right into the living room. She dragged me after her, and she forced me to sit beside her on the couch. We engaged ourselves into a deep conversation, when she blurted a comment I never wanted to hear.  
  
'Why don't you do things with him?' Etsuko giggled and winked at me.  
  
'Things?'  
  
'You know, things. He is your boyfriend after all isn't he?' Etsuko pulled out a pack of cigarettes and offered them to me. I refused and she just shook her head. After popping one in her mouth, she continued speaking. 'You can sleep with him. It's okay. Even if you're kids.'  
  
Of course, it's not okay. It's not all right to do anything like that until you're older. But Etsuko was so much older and she appeared to be so much older and more experienced. You know, when someone like that enters your life and appears to be mature. It doesn't matter if she is only two grades ahead of you, she's a goddess.  
  
So I did exactly what she had so carefully recommended. Well, as it turns out, her advice is less helpful that receiving some from a convict. As you can obviously tell, I've ended up in an unfortunate place in my life.  
  
And that's how it happened. It wasn't right; I didn't want to do it. But I did and now I'm paying for something that wasn't my fault, something that I have been warned to keep my mouth shut about. My life is ruined, I'll never be young again, and I'll always be someone's mother. Don't get me wrong, I love my baby with all my heart, but I just want to have my old life back again."  
  
*End Shinobe's Point of View*  
  
With that, Shinobe finished and left Sango staring and Naoko looking positively angry.  
  
Stockmon: S.H.T.L.T means Spontaneous Hand To Leg Thing. I don't really like that chapter either. LOL!  
  
Many thanks to all you reviewers out there ^_- I made WAY past my anticipation mark! Heehee more reviews! 220 is my goal for this chapter.wish me luck! 


End file.
